


All of this could be yours, all you have to say is yes.

by ctmpandd



Category: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Champ Hardy Being an Asshole, Cute babies, Drunk Nicole Haught, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Waverly Earp, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Jealous Waverly Earp, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Nicole Haught Takes Care of Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught being a Big Mumma bear, Omega Waverly Earp, Pregnancy, Service Top Nicole Haught, Soft Nicole Haught, Supportive Nicole Haught, Top Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp Loves Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctmpandd/pseuds/ctmpandd
Summary: Ward while drunk, gambles away the life of his unborn third child in a poker game. For 22 years Waverly has been told that she has been promised to be James 'Champ' Hardy mate. As an Omega, Waverly knows that she can't change her fate. This is until she meets Alpha Nicole Haught, Purgatory's newest Deputy.This is my first work in the world of Wayhaught, so your comments and Kudos will be appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and dreary night when a drunken Ward Earp stared down at the poker cards in his hands as he sat at the table in Shorty’s bar. In the middle of the table was a very large kitty of cash, but Ward had run out of all his luck and cash. As an Alpha and Purgatory’s Sheriff, Ward was married and mated with the Omega Michelle Gibson, with whom Ward had sired two daughters. Ward and Michelle were parents to Willa and Wynonna, and they were waiting the birth of their third child. Across from Ward on the other side of the poker table was Mark Hardy, one of the town’s cattle ranch owners. Sweat appeared across Mark Hardy’s brow as he nervously looked at the cards in his hands and upped the ante, putting Ward Earp on the spot. Ward had run out of things to cash in, so he chose to put onto the table, the right to his unborn child, to become Mark Hardy’s newly born son’s future mate.

Ward placed his cards onto the table and waited while sweat dripped down the side of his forehead. He nervously tapped his fingers on the top of the table. Mark Hardy turned over his cards and jumped with joy, indicating that he had just won the hand. He had secured his son James a future mate. Even though James Hardy was yet to be determined if he would be an Alpha or a Beta or an Omega, this didn’t worry his father, the most important thing for the older man, was that his son’s future mate had been secured.

Later that night as Ward returned home to his wife and children, he dreaded having to tell Michelle that he had gambled away the life of their unborn child. From that moment, Ward chose to provide for the child physically, but not emotionally, Ward became hardened towards the child when she was born. Wynonna had been the one to give the baby girl her name, Waverly. When Waverly was about 4 years of age, her mother Michelle died in a car accident, which was caused by a drunken Ward driving the vehicle. Waverly grew up under the care and love of her older sister Wynonna, who took it upon herself to care and love Waverly, where as Willa resented her younger sister and caused her much grief. 

Over the years, Ward Earp would tell his youngest daughter that she had been promised to become the future bride and mate of James Hardy. Ward would continually remind Waverly that there was nothing she could do about it and that it was her fate in life. Ward Earp had a serious drinking problem, which lead to one night in a violent rage, he started to attack Waverly with his fists. Waverly was only 9 years old and was unable to defend herself from her father’s fists. Wynonna had been out at a friend’s place that evening and when she returned to the homestead, she found Waverly cowering in the corner of the living room. Wynonna took one look at Waverly’s face and noticed that her right eye was badly bruised, and she also had a split lip. Wynonna asked, “Who did this to you, Baby girl?” All Waverly could do was look in the direction of her unconscious father on the lounge.

Wynonna saw red in that instance and knew that if she didn’t put a stop to the abuse towards her baby sister, then it would continue and eventually get a lot worse for Waverly. Wynonna knew where her father had kept his gun and he had taught all his daughter how to handle a gun, so she knew that the abuse had to cease at the end of her father’s gun. Wynonna aimed the revolver at her father’s head and pulled the trigger. Ward Earp died that night at the hands of his daughter, Wynonna. When Nedley arrived, he found Wynonna cradling her sister in her arms. Nedley took one good look at Waverly and knew that he had to make sure that the Earp girls were protected and cared for. Nedley told his fellow officers that Ward had taken his own life and that Waverly had been present at the time and was too traumatised to give a statement. 

When Willa heard the news about her father’s death, her boyfriend Bobo Del Ray saw it as an opportunity to marry Willa and expand his dodgy business practices. Wynonna stayed and looked after Waverly until Wynonna had reached 21 years and Waverly was 15 years. Wynonna decided that she wanted to see the world outside of Purgatory. So, one day she up and left without saying a word to Waverly or Willa. This meant that Waverly still being under age, would have been left to the care of Willa, but Waverly’s Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis stepped in and took care of her. Waverly did not see or hear from Wynonna for 7 years. 

On Wynonna’s 27th birthday, she returned to the town, she had run away from all those years ago, not knowing what to expect from Waverly or her Aunt Gus, Uncle Curtis or Willa. All Wynonna knew was that she wanted to be with her family and rebuild her life with her family behind her. Waverly had been working at Shorty’s bar as one of the bartenders and she loved her job as she was able to talk with the people with whom she had grown up with as well as get to know new people. It was a raining evening when Wynonna walked back into Shorty’s and into Waverly’s life. 

Wynonna returned with a husband in tow, John Henry Holiday (Doc), who was a mechanic and specialised in working with Motorcycles. This was how Wynonna and Doc meet, when Wynonna had a problem with her Harley Davison. They dated for a year before Doc asked Wynonna to marry him. They both wanted a small wedding with no fuss and opted to be married at the local marriage registry. So, when Wynonna and Doc walked into Shorty’s that evening, Waverly was shocked and filled with joy that her sister was home. After catching up over a whiskey at the bar, Waverly told Wynonna that she was now living back at the homestead and that they could live with her. Wynonna told Waverly that she and Doc where going to stay for good, as she was now working for a special police division called Black Badge Division and she was a Deputy Marshall, working alongside Deputy Marshall Dolls.

Waverly Earp is a very attractive and smart young lady, she jumped a couple of school years and was able to graduate earlier than planned. Her Uncle Curtis believed in her, so he offered to pay for her online language courses, which other people thought were silly and a waste of time. Waverly didn’t think so, as she loved history, especially her own family history, Waverly would research into the life of her Great Great Grandfather, Wyatt Earp. It was known within the town that the Earp girls had a strong link to the town, as Wyatt Earp had been Sheriff in Purgatory. When Waverly finished her shift at Shorty’s, she was leaving when James ‘Champ’ Hardy appeared at the bar and demanding that Waverly go out with him on a date. 

“Come on Waverly, go out on a date with me. Remember your Dad promised my Dad that you would be mine. You know you want a piece of this.” Champ pointed towards his body.

“No Champ, I don’t want to go out on a date with you. My sister has just come home, and I want to spend some time with her and her husband.” Waverly says, as she wipes the bar counter.

“Ok, just remember, you belong to me.” Champ says with a smirk. Then he turns and leaves the bar counter and heads towards the pool tables, where a well developed blonde woman stands. Waverly watched as Champ chatted up the woman, and watched as the pair, headed towards the bathrooms. Waverly knew that Champ was not faithful as she had hoped, as she had heard about and seen his many different conquests. Waverly just knew that she had no other choice but to resign her self to her fate, that Champ was to be her mate for life. Waverly thought to herself, if only she had the courage to stand up to Champ and tell him she was choosing her mate and that it would not be him. The thought popped into her head, that one day, her true mate would arrive and sweep her off her feet and claim her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Around the same time as Wynonna returned to Purgatory, there was another new comer to arrive to live within the small town. The four-door pick truck that was being driven by this person pulled up in front of a semi detached flat. As the truck’s door opened, a tall slender red headed woman stepped out and looked around at the street, noticing that it was quiet, much to her liking. The red headed Alpha woman had been working as part of the police department in Toronto, but originally coming growing up in Winnipeg. Circumstances lead the woman to desire for a much simpler life and when she noticed a job opening to join the Purgatory sheriff department in Purgatory, she jumped at the chance. 

The life she had set up for herself in Toronto had come to a halt, when the woman she had been dating, decided that as a Doctor, it was no longer cool to date a cop. Leaving the red headed woman heart broken and longing for a change. The red headed woman walked to the back-passenger door of the truck and opened the door, she reached in and pulled out a cat carry cage. Inside the cage came a loud ‘Meow’ sound. Looking inside the cage, the red headed woman said, “It’s ok Calamity Jane, we are here now. Soon you can get out and check out our new home. We just have to wait for the real estate agent to arrive with the keys.”

Minutes later a red Cadillac pulled up behind the red heads car, once the engine was shut off, a brunette woman stepped out and smiled at the red headed woman, holding a cat cage. “Sorry I was planning to have the place already open for you, but something came up at the office. Nicole Haught it is so nice to finally meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine and Calamity Jane’s.” Nicole says reaching out her hand to shake the hand of the real estate agent.

“My name is Rosita Bustillos, but you can just call me Rosita. As I said over the phone, the place comes already furnished. Now let’s get you and your cat inside out of this cold air. Purgatory can get rather cold and if your cat does not like snow, then I would advise that she be kept inside during the winter months.” Rosita says as she leads Nicole and Calamity up the stairs to the flat. 

Once inside Nicole took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack beside the front door. As soon as the door was closed, Nicole places the cat cage down onto the floor and opens the little door, she allows Calamity Jane time to come out of her cage at her own pace. Nicole walks throughout the flat, following Rosita, who was giving Nicole the grand tour. There was two bedrooms, one being larger than the other, indicating that it was the main bedroom. Inside the main bedroom, there was a king size bed and two bed side tables on each side of the bed. In one of the corners of the bedroom was a lavender coloured love seat and behind that there was a large walk in wardrobe. Also, within the bedroom was a chest of double drawers. The other bedroom was the same as the main bedroom, only that it had a double bed instead of a king.

Within the bathroom, there was a large spa bath, next to a double doored shower. Rosita blushed when she said, “The previous owners were newlyweds, and the husband wanted to be able to have enough room to shower with his wife. Hence the reason for the large shower, there’s enough room for two inside.” Rosita blushes.

“Oh, that won’t be a problem for me, Calamity Jane does not like to shower.” Nicole jokes.

Rosita hands Nicole the keys to the flat and reminds Nicole that if there is anything she needs or help with, she’d only have to give her a call at the real estate office. By the time Rosita has left the flat, Calamity Jane has exited her cage and was meowing while she rubbed up against Nicole’s legs. Nicole picks Calamity up and strokes her hand through the cat’s hair, while walking towards the front door. Nicole places Calamity Jane onto the floor, “Now Calamity, you stay here while I unpack the truck. When all the boxes are inside, I’ll be able to get you your dinner. What do you say, Calamity, sounds like a plan?” Nicole goes outside to her truck and within an hour, she has the truck unpacked. Nicole feeds Calamity Jane and then unpacks her boxes, placing her clothes away. Nicole makes sure that her Police uniform is ironed and pressed for her to wear tomorrow, as she starts her new job. Calamity Jane comes into Nicole’s bedroom and makes herself at home on the new bed, watching Nicole shinning her boots.

Around 6pm Nicole hears a knock at her front door, surprised as the only people to know that she lives at the flat is the real estate agent Rosita and her new boss Sheriff Nedley. Opening the door to her flat, Nicole comes to face with an older gentleman with a greyish moustache and holding a black Stetson hat in his hands. The gentleman is dressed in a Purgatory Sheriff Department uniform and his name badge reads, ‘Sheriff Nedley’.

“Hello, Nicole Haught?” Sheriff Nedley asks.

“Yes, you must be Sheriff Nedley. I’m pleased to meet you, after talking to you over the phone. Please come in.” Nicole says while she steps back for Nedley to walk in. 

“I know that you have only arrived today, and I thought that you might like to join me and my daughter Chrissy for dinner at the local bar, Shorty’s?” Nedley asks Nicole.

“I was going to just going to get some take out, but I would like to have some company. Let me grab my coat.” Nicole says as she reaches for her jacket, keys and wallet. Calling out to Calamity Jane, “I’m going out Calamity, be a good girl.” Nicole walks out to join Nedley and his daughter and they head towards Shorty’s.

They soon arrive at a old looking building, which has a simple sign above the door that says, ‘Shorty’s Bar’. Nedley opens and holds the door for his daughter and Nicole to walk in before entering himself. Nicole is amazed at the interior of the bar, it has a real country bar with a hint of old-time western feel to the place. Nicole notices on the wall behind the bar is a sign that reads, ‘Drink where Wyatt Earp drank.’ Nedley steers Nicole and Chrissy to a table where they can talk without too much noise. 

Chrissy excuses herself as she says, “Dad, I’m just going over to say hello to Waverly. Would you like a drink, Nicole?”

“Yes, I would like a beer, thank you. Here’s some money to cover the drinks.” Nicole reaches into her back pocket and starts to pull out her wallet. Nedley stops her by placing his hand on her arm and saying, “Nicole, these are on me. I was the one to ask you to join us, you don’t need to pay.” 

‘Thank you, sir. Please at least pay for one round during the night.” Nicole asks.

“Alright, just call me Randy when we’re not at work, Ok, Nicole.” Nedley says while looking around the bar. “The food and service are great, when you don’t feel like cooking, just come here and you will get a fantastic meal, and it will be serviced with a smile.” Nedley looks over at the bar and sees his daughter is returning with their drinks. Nedley gets up out his seat to collect his and Nicole’s drinks from Chrissy.

The rest of the evening Nicole and Randy talked about the township and the people of Purgatory. Nedley filled Nicole in on who to watch and who to avoid when dealing with the public. Nicole was having a good time, listening to Nedley, and watching the locals interacting with each other. The cute brunette barmaid caught Nicole’s eye and while she was looking in the direction of the barmaid, Chrissy said to Nicole, “That’s my friend, Waverly Earp.” 

“Oh, I um, wasn’t staring, I was amazed at how fast she serves. That’s all.” Nicole starts to blush at being caught. 

Just about this time, Waverly has emerged from behind the bar and walking collecting empty glasses and tidying up the tables. When Champ walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in close to his body. He whispers into her ear, “So, when are you finally going to be mine? Your daddy promised you to me, remember?” 

Waverly pinches his hand, causing Champ to loosen his grip, allowing Waverly the chance to pull out of his hold. She turns around and says loudly, “I’m not interested Champ. And yes, I remember, but you don’t seem to respect me, not enough to wait for me.” Waverly is about to walk away, when Champ grabs her wrist hard and tight. 

“I said NO, Champ.” Waverly says as she slaps him across the face. Champ become angry at the fact that Waverly had made him look like an idiot in front of his friends. So, he throws a drink that has been left on a table at Waverly, causing her shirt to become soaking wet. Before Waverly could do anything, she hears a strange voice, saying, “I believe the lady said No. I think it would be best that you respect her wishes and leave her alone.”

Waverly turns around and is struck by the beauty of the red headed woman standing before and defending her honour. Champ turns to face Nicole and says, “This is none of your business, so I think you had better go back to where ever you came from.” Champ starts to move towards Waverly but is stopped in his tracks, by Nicole who has placed herself between Waverly and Champ. Champ realises that he was not going to get what he wanted from Waverly, so he walks away.

Nicole turns around to look at Waverly and says, “Oh, I didn’t know that Shorty’s had a wet t-shirt competition?” Waverly laughs and to Nicole she thinks that it’s the sweetest laugh she has ever heard. 

“Thank you for that, Champ can be an idiot when he’s drunk. How can I make it up to you? Wait I don’t even know your name. My name is Waverly Earp.” Waverly extends her hand out to shake Nicole’s hand. 

“My name is Nicole, Nicole Haught. I just joined the Sheriff’s department at Purgatory. You could get a coffee with me at some time. Here’s my number, call me and we can set up a date to ger coffee.” Nicole smiles at Waverly as she hands her a card, with her name and number on it.

“That sounds like a good way to thank you. I’ll call you later in the week, when you’ve settled in.” Waverly finds herself smiling back to the officer.

“I had better go, my food has arrived, I’m glad that you are alright. Just call me if he starts making any problems for you. I’d be only to happy to help you.” Nicole flirts with Waverly by smiling and raising one of her eyebrows. As Nicole starts to walk away, she looks over her shoulder and says, “I mean it.” Nicole then winks at Waverly.

Waverly grabs hold of a chair near her, as her legs feel like they are turning to jelly. Waverly looks at the card, Nicole had given her before placing it into her back pocket of her jeans. Waverly made a mental note to make sure that she did ring the Officer and arrange that coffee date. There was something about Nicole, that was drawing her in towards the Deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or Kudos. The inspiration for this story came from a dream, I had after watching series 1 & 2 in a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets and gets to know Wynonna.

Waverly had returned home that evening after her shift at Shorty’s and started to get herself ready for bed. As she changed out her work clothes, Waverly made sure to take Nicole’s business card out of her pocket and place it the side table next to her bed. When Waverly had gotten into her bed, she picked up her phone and entered Nicole’s phone number it under the contact: Nicole Haught-Deputy Sheriff. Waverly could not shake from her mind, the last image of Nicole walking away, looking over her shoulder and winking at Waverly. Never has Waverly ever feel like this about anyone, a force pulling her towards the taller woman and not towards Champ.

That night Waverly found it difficult to sleep, as each time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Nicole’s face and her dimples when she smiled at her. A thought popped into Waverly’s mind, could this woman be her true mate? As Waverly has not been able to get the image of Nicole out of her head since meeting her, that evening. Knowing that she was promised to Champ, Waverly tried in vain to put the idea of Nicole being her true mate out of her head. Waverly found herself that night tossing and turning in her bed, until exhaustion finally won, and she fell asleep just before the sun rose the next morning. 

After getting some sleep, Waverly woke, climbed out of her bed while picking up her phone. Waverly walked over to her wall calendar, which hung up on her bedroom wall, next to her bedroom dresser. After looking at the calendar, Waverly texted Nicole. Waverly hoped that she didn’t wake Nicole, but being the planner that Waverly was, she wanted to organise a time and day for them to met over coffee. Waverly wanted to have her week set out, so that she knew what she was doing, by glancing at her calendar.

WE: Hello Nicole, this is Waverly Earp. I am free to met for a coffee on Tuesday in the afternoon if that suits you?  
……  
NH: Hello Waverly that sounds great, how about 3.30pm and I’ll meet you outside of Shorty’s. Looking forward to seeing you. Till Tuesday.  
…..  
WE: 3.30pm suits me. I am looking forward to seeing you too.

Waverly placed the time into her phone’s calendar as well as marking it onto her wall calendar, she wanted to make sure that she didn’t forget it. Being the planner that she was, Waverly also started to organise the clothes that she would wear that day, even though it was a couple of days away. Waverly has always wanted to be prepared for any kind of situation which may arise. For Waverly this brought her a sense of peace and grounding, while life continued around her. 

Meanwhile at Purgatory Sheriff’s department, Nicole was sitting at her desk, smiling to herself as she noted the day and time in her diary. Nicole’s first day so far has been boring, as she was being shown where all the different files were kept, where the holding cells were etc. Nicole was longing to get into some real work, but she knew that she had to attend to the mundane things as well as the exiting aspects of her job, as a Sheriff Deputy. 

While Nicole was reading another lost animal report, the front doors of the station were opened with such force that the sound caused Nicole to stop reading the report in her hands and look up at who was entering the station. A woman with brunette long wavy hair, dressed in a leather jacket, a printed shirt, denim jeans and boots, came waltzing into the station. She had a coffee mug in one hand and a box of donuts in the other. Lonnie who was manning the front desk, greeted the woman, while taking the box of donuts from her hand.

“Morning, Wynonna. What has you in so early today?” Lonnie says while he picks out a donut and places it next to his coffee cup on his desk.

“Oh, you know, the normal day to day Black Badge work.” Wynonna stops talking as she notices the new woman sitting behind the desk, further back in the bullpen.

“Hey, Lonnie, who’s the new cop?” Wynonna stares at Nicole, as she takes a sip of her coffee. 

“Oh, sorry Wynonna, this here is Nicole Haught, and today is her first day here. Nicole, this is Wynonna Earp Holiday. Wynonna works for Black Badge Division. They have an office here and occasionally we help them with some of their cases.” Lonnie walks back to his desk and starts to eat his donut.

“Nicole Haught, so you’re the new Haught pants around here?” Wynonna opens the donut box and offers Nicole one.

“Thanks for the donut and yes I’m the new Haught pants. Your last name is Earp Holiday, as in Waverly Earp?” Nicole stands up from her chair and walks over to the front desk, and choses a chocolate coated donut with sprinkles.

“Yes, Waverly is my baby sister, why do you know her?” Wynonna askes with a quizlike look in her eyes.

“I only met her last night, at Shorty’s. I’m having coffee with her on Tuesday afternoon. If there is anything, I can help you with in your investigations for Black Badge, let me know.” Nicole says.

“See you around, Haught stuff.” Wynonna says as she walks towards the Black Badge office door, on the other side of the station corridor.

Nicole groans at the nickname but knows that she has been called a lot worse over her life.

Later that afternoon, when Nicole was about to finish for the day, Wynonna walks into the bullpen and stands in front of Nicole’s desk. Nicole looks up from the paperwork she is attending to and asks, “What can I do for you, Wynonna?”

“I’m finished for the day and Doc my husband will not be finished work for another 2 hours. So, do you want to grab some drinks at Shorty’s with me? Waverly’s working so it means we’ll get cheap drinks. What do you say?” Wynonna plops herself down into the chair in front of Nicole’s desk and places her feet onto the desk.

“I finish in about 30 minutes, so I can meet you there, if that would suit you?” Nicole says.

“Sounds like a plan. See you in 30 haughty.” Wynonna says as she stands and walks out of the station.

After finishing up her shift and changing her clothes, Nicole walks into Shorty’s and soon locates Wynonna standing next to a pool table, talking to Waverly. Waverly is dressed in her Shorty’s outfit, a shirt that has Shorty’s written across the front, Waverly has the bottom of the shirt tied so that her mid riff is showing. The other part of the outfit is the very short cut off jean shorts, which when Nicole sees, causes the red head woman to stop in her tracks. She struggles to think of what to say as Wynonna calls out to her. “Hey, Haught stuff, over here.”

Waverly turns around and looks straight at Nicole and smiles at her. All that Nicole can do is smile back; she is lost for words at the sight of the beautiful woman before her. Nicole feels her inner Alpha begin to desire the woman, causing her cock to become hard between her legs. Nicole realises that the bulge building in her khaki pants would be noticeable, so she excuses herself and heads to the bathroom to take care of relieving the pressure between her legs.

Nicole returns soon after and Wynonna has taken the liberty of ordering Nicole a beer and a shot of Whiskey. “Well, you are a few behind. You need to catch up, Haught pants.” Wynonna says with a grin. Nicole picks up the shot of Whiskey and throws it back, pulling a face as the drink burns her throat as it goes down. Then Nicole takes a gulp of the beer, then picking up a pool cue, she challenges Wynonna to a game.

“Ok, Earp, lets see how good you are?” Nicole says with a hand on her hip and the other holding the pool cue.

“Your on.” Wynonna walks over to the pool table and sets the pool balls up, before braking them. Nicole and Wynonna would go on to play several games, while drinking beer and Whiskey. After a few Whiskey’s the pair forget about who is winning and start to bond as they talk about their lives. Nicole learns about Wynonna and Waverly’s life before Wynonna left to travel, she also learns about Doc and how they fell in love. Wynonna learns about Nicole’s life in Toronto and the woman who broke her heart. 

Doc has finished at the garage and stops by Shorty’s for a drink with his wife, before they head home. They both have been discussing about trying for a baby, after being married for over a year, and as Wynonna is a Beta and Doc is an Alpha, they know that they can conceive a child. Wynonna’s heat started that day and so Doc and they had said that they would start trying, when they headed home that night. So, it was clear that Doc was very keen on heading home to make love to his wife. 

“Hey, there my sexy beast of a man.” Wynonna slurs as she flings an arm around Doc’s shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. Nicole looks at the couple and then looks over at Waverly. 

Nicole is feeling very intoxicated and knows that she needs to stop drinking, or she won’t be fit for work tomorrow. Nicole stumbles over to the bar and asks Waverly for a cup of coffee and some water. Doc and Wynonna come over to the bar and sit with Nicole, Doc orders Whiskey for himself and Wynonna. 

Doc, Wynonna and Nicole stay for another hour before they all decide that it is best for them to head off to their homes. Nicole had started to sober up and was able to walk home, which was only a couple of streets away. When Nicole unlocked the door to her unit, she was greeted by a very unhappy Calamity Jane, who Meowed at Nicole and rubbed herself against Nicole’s leg. 

Nicole said, “Sorry, girl I stopped and had a couple of drinks at Shorty’s. I’m going to get your dinner now. Did you miss me?” Nicole takes off her coat and walks into the kitchen, she opens the cupboard and pulls out Calamity’s food. After feeding the ginger cat, Nicole heads off to her bedroom and gets ready for bed. She makes sure that her alarm is set, so that she doesn’t sleep in and be late for work. It was not long before Nicole drifted off to sleep and dreamt about a Brunette wearing a Shorty’s shirt and very short cut-off jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

Early Tuesday morning Nicole awoke from her sleep and stretched her arms and legs as she waited for her body to catch up with her mind. Today was the day that she and Waverly were to meet for a coffee, and she couldn’t wait. Nicole had to remind herself that it was just coffee and nothing more, that she had not moved to Purgatory to start a new relationship. This could only be the start of a friendship and nothing more, no matter what her Alpha wants.

Nicole after having a shower and dressed in her uniform, heads down stairs to her kitchen to grab a coffee and some breakfast before heading into work. Nicole feeds Calamity Jane and leaves for her shift at the station. When Nicole enters the station, she is given her days routine, instead of spending the day attending to boring paperwork, she has been assigned to work on patrol with Lonnie. Once they had grabbed their coffees, Nicole and Lonnie head out to go on patrol on the outskirts of Purgatory. Their day results in a couple of speeding fines and a couple of arrests for possession of illegal drugs. Nicole and Lonnie return to the station before 2pm and Nicole ploughs through the paperwork, so that she can meet up with Waverly at 3.30pm.

Waverly wakes on Tuesday and starts to feel nervous, she wonders what she should wear when meeting someone for coffee. Waverly has never felt this nervous about anything before, sure she has thought about Nicole since they had met, but now she will be sitting opposite the woman and drinking coffee. Waverly wants to make a good impression on Nicole, even if they are to only be friends. Waverly reminds herself that there can’t be anything more between her and the red head, as she is supposed to be promised to Champ.

Waverly arrives at Shorty’s early and waits in her jeep for Nicole to arrive. Right on 3.30pm Nicole dressed in her Police uniform walks right up to Shorty’s and then over to Waverly in her jeep. 

Nicole says, “Hi.” Nicole leans against Waverly’s jeep.

“Hi, Nicole” Waverly smiles at Nicole as she climbs out of her jeep. 

After locking her car, Waverly and Nicole walk towards the coffee shop across the street. When they arrive at the coffee shop, Nicole opens the door and holds it open for Waverly to walk through. Nicole lets Waverly to choose the table for them to sit at, Nicole then pulls out the chair for Waverly to sit then Nicole pushes the chair into the table. Nicole walks around the table to take a seat opposite Waverly and sits down. When the waiter comes over, Nicole lets Waverly order their coffees, while Nicole takes note of how Waverly takes her coffee, with Almond milk. 

“How was your day?” Waverly asks Nicole, while they wait for their coffees to arrive.

“It was good, I finally got away from working just on paperwork and made it out onto patrol with Lonnie.” Nicole says as their coffees arrive. Nicole takes a sip of her coffee, noting how good it tastes.

“Nicole, so what brought you come to Purgatory?” Waverly asks, while she stirs her coffee.

“Oh, I wanted a change. I had just gotten out of a bad relationship and needed a change.” Nicole looks at Waverly and takes in how beautiful she looks. 

“I didn’t mean to .. I just wondered that was all.” Waverly looks down at her coffee and wished that the ground would open and swallow her up.

“It’s ok, Waverly, it just was a bad relationship, and I don’t mind talking about it. After 6 months of dating, the woman I was dating, Shae realised that she didn’t love me the same as I thought I loved her. Shae’s a Doctor, we dated for 6 months and while at one of her work dinner event, I over heard her telling her friends that she had enough of lowering her standards by dating a cop. We broke up that night.” Nicole looks at her coffee as a look of sadness appears on her face.

“That would hurt. I’ve never been in a relationship before, but I can only imagine that to hear someone I loved say that they didn’t, it would hurt.” Waverly reaches out and touches Nicole’s hand.

“So that guy the other night is not an ex? It’s just that I thought that he had been an old boyfriend of yours.” Nicole smiles at Waverly.

“Champ, oh no. My Dad one night before I was born was playing poker and was losing, I had not yet been born but my Dad made a deal with Champ’s dad and promised his next newborn child to be Champ’s mate. Champ tells everyone that I’m his, although he screws anything in a skirt that moves.” Waverly sadly looks away from Nicole.

“Your dad should never had done that. You should be able to chose who want to love and be with for the rest of your life. Champ may not be your true mate, and by being promised to him, is going to jeopardise you from meeting your true mate. Waves, you don’t belong to your true mate, you become their equal, their companion. I know that I have only just met you but you’re rather special Waverly, remember that.” Nicole reaches out and holds Waverly’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Before the two realise it, it was dark outside the coffee shop and the owners were wanting to close for the day. Nicole asks, “Would you like to grab some thing to eat for dinner? I’ve been enjoying our afternoon and would like to continue our time together. I can cook for you at my place if you like.” 

Waverly says, “Yes, I’ve enjoyed our time together. I’d like to watch you cook for me.” 

Waverly loops her and Nicole’s arms together and they head back over the road to Waverly’s jeep where Nicole climbs in. Nicole directs Waverly towards her flat. After they arrive at the flat, Nicole and Waverly walk up the stairs, Nicole opens the door and they both are greeted by a ‘Meow’ from Calamity Jane, who is hungry and grumpy for being left alone for almost over 12 hours.

Waverly and Nicole continue to talk while Nicole makes them dinner. Both women are surprised at how comfortable they both feel in each other’s company. The woman spends their time talking and laughing at each other’s jokes over dinner and wine. After dinner the pair move to the Nicole’s couch and sip on wine, while watching TV. Before long Waverly starts to yawn and Nicole suggests that they should call it a night. 

“I enjoyed my time with you Waverly, can we do this again?” Nicole asks as she leans against Waverly’s jeep driver’s door.

“How does next Tuesday sound? The same time and place?” Waverly says as she looks at Nicole.

“Sounds like a plan, next Tuesday at 3.30pm at Shorty’s. I can’t wait.” Nicole smiles at Waverly.

“We can talk between then.” Waverly says to Nicole, who is smiling at Waverly. As Waverly drives away, Nicole walks back inside and plops down on the couch. She runs her hands through her hair and closes her eyes. All Nicole sees is Waverly sitting on her couch, and she feels her Alpha cock becoming hard in her pants. Nicole looks at the bulge in her pants and she undoes her belt buckle and pants, to free her hardened cock. Nicole starts to stroke her cock, until the pressure that has been building reaches its peak and she feels hot cum running down her hands. The pleasure she feels is so much more than she has ever felt before, when she’s masturbated. Nicole has had girlfriends before, but she has never had sex with any of them. Nicole has been keeping her virginity for her true mate. After cleaning up all the cum from her clothes and body, Nicole hears her phone chirp. 

It’s a message from Waverly.

WE: I got home safe. Had fun today.  
NH: Great to hear. I had fun today as well.  
WE: Looking forward to next Tuesday.  
NH: Me as well. Have a good sleep.

Nicole attends to her daily routine of getting ready for bed, once she is dressed in her pyjamas, Nicole crawls into bed. Calamity Jane joins her and curls up and the pair drift off to sleep to dream. For Nicole her dream is a rerun of her coffee date with Waverly.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next three months, Waverly and Nicole would meet regularly for either coffee in the afternoon and then dinner or dinner and movies at the homestead. During this time Nicole would learn how Waverly’s Uncle Curtis helped her to gain an undergraduate degree via correspondence in Ancient Cultures and Languages and that she can speak more than two different languages. Waverly would go on to learn about how Nicole loves to rock climb and that she even once rock climbed when she was on holidays in Las Vegas, Nevada USA. Throughout all this time Waverly and Nicole find themselves being more drawn to each other with each passing moment. When they aren’t spending time with each other, they either text or ring each other, speaking about their day.

Nicole and Wynonna continue to bond over drinks at Shorty’s, while discussing how much of a dick Champ is and how Waverly deserves so much more than the boy man. It’s very clear that the two women don’t like Champ and are quick to share their thoughts with the boy man himself. About two months into the three months, Wynonna approaches Nicole’s desk at the station one day.

“Hey, Haught, you’re still coming over for Taco’s tonight?” Wynonna asks, while leaning up against Nicole’s desk and taking a bit of the doughnut in her hand.

“Yep, do you want me to bring a bottle of Whiskey or anything else?” Nicole replies as she keys information into her computer.

“Nope to the Whiskey, but Baby Girl has requested that you bring a bottle of that Vegan Salsa, she loves so much.” Wynonna screws her face up at the thought of Vegan salsa.

“Alright I’ll make sure that I pick it up before I head home to change and feed Calamity. I should be out at your place about 6pm, if nothing happens between now and finishing time.” Nicole smirks.

“Doc and I have something to share with you and Waverly tonight. So, bring your excited Haught pants.” Wynonna laughs as she heads out of the bull pen and back into the BBD office across the hallway.

Nicole arrives at the homestead just before 6pm and she was greeted by a smiling Doc, who was preparing the fire pit for later in the evening. Nicole walks inside the homestead and hands Waverly the Vegan salsa, which she places onto the table.

“Thank you, Nicole, I just love this, and I forgot to pick it up before I headed home today. If I had asked Wynonna to pick it up, she would have come home empty handed.” Waverly says as she makes the final touches to their evening meal. 

Nicole watches Waverly as she cooks and imagines herself coming home to Waverly and having the brunette cook their evening meal, and then sharing the day with each other before moving onto other more exciting aspects of romantic life. Doc interrupts Nicole’s thoughts as he asks her if she would like a drink. Nicole replies that she would like a cold soda, as she must work the next day and she is driving.

After Waverly has served up their evening meal, Doc clears his throat before saying, “Um, Wynonna and I have something to share. As you know Waverly, Wynonna and I have been trying for a baby. It appears that we are expecting a baby in about 7 months.”

“Fantastic, congratulations to you both. I can’t wait till I become an aunty.” Waverly stands up from her chair and walks around the table and envelopes her sister and brother-in-law in a hug. 

“Congratulations on the news.” Nicole offers to the couple. Nicole looks at Waverly and wonders if the Omega has ever thought about having pups and if so, how many would she like to have. Nicole finds herself being pulled back into reality as Wynonna says, “This means we have to say goodbye to our nights drinking, Haught stuff.” Wynonna pouts as Doc takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips to kiss.

“But think about how much better it will be for the Babbyy.” Doc draws out the word Baby, as he is so excited at becoming a father for the first time. Wynonna looks at Doc and kisses him, when she pulls back from the kiss she giggles, as his moustache tickles.

Later that night the four are outside and sitting around the fire pit and drinking hot chocolate and toasting marshmallows. Wynonna leans over and whispers into Doc’s ear, before standing up from her chair and heading back inside the homestead. Doc looks over at both Waverly and Nicole and excuses himself and Wynonna for the evening, before heading inside for the night. 

Nicole looks down at the flames in the fire pit and then at Waverly, whose face glowed from the reflection of the flames. Nicole wants to ask Waverly out on a date, but knowing about the situation with Champ, she was not sure if Waverly would be interested. As Nicole pokes the embers of the fire, moaning noises can be heard coming from inside the homestead. Waverly groans and pulls the hood of her parker over her head.

“What is that noise?” Nicole asks innocently.

“That’s just Wynonna and Doc having sex.” Waverly says as she pulls her hoodie further around her ears, to drown out the noise coming from the homestead.

“Are they always that loud?” Nicole asks.

“You should have heard them when they were trying. One night there, they went all night along. I hardly got any sleep that night.” Waverly says.

“Oh, you know that I dated Shae before coming to live in Purgatory. Well it’s just that we never had sex. It never felt right with her, even when we were close to having sex sometimes. It was one of the reasons we broke up. Shae and I didn’t see eye to eye on the matter, I always have viewed sex as being a special and intimate time between two people. Because when you really love someone, making love is so much more than sex. Whereas Shae just viewed it as sex and nothing more. When we were doing things in the bedroom, I never felt the connection with her, as you should with your True Mate.” Nicole says, looking at Waverly.

“Waverly, have you ever thought about, um, having pups in the future?” Nicole asks as she runs a hand through her hair.

“Yes, I would like to have a very large family. Being that my own early family life was not that happy. I want my pups to grow up in a home where they know that they are loved and feel safe.” Waverly says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The Police officer in Nicole wants to find out more, so she asks, “Why did you not have a happy childhood?”

“All I can remember of my Mum is that she died in a car accident when I was little. Wynonna tells me that our Dad was drunk and driving, when the accident happened. Then when I was 9, my Dad who was Sheriff, came home drunk one night and started to beat me. All I remember before blacking out was that I could see that he aroused and with each hit, he grew more turned on. When I came to, I hid in the corner of the room too afraid to move, and my Dad was out cold on the couch.” Waverly looks at the flames.

“I’ve never told anyone this before, Nicole you always make me feel safe, when I’m around you.” Waverly looks at Nicole, who is now in awe of Waverly.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to share something so terrifying.” Nicole reaches out and places a hand on Waverly’s shoulder and gives it a small squeeze as a sign of reassurance.

“Wynonna was out that night and when she came home, she saw me and the blood and bruises. Then all I remember is Nedley coming and asking me questions before he told me that my Dad had taken his own life.” Waverly pauses before continuing.

“When Wynonna came back, she told me the what really happened that night. When she came home and found me, she asked me if our Dad had touched me sexually. When I told her about the bulge in his pants, when he was beating me, she hugged me and then she grabbed Peacemaker out of Dad’s holster and shot our Dad.” Waverly sits looking at a surprised and shocked Nicole.

They sit in silence for a short moment, until Nicole speaks, “Did your Dad ever touch you?”

“No, but Wynonna has told me that she caught our Dad crawling into bed with Willa, after our Mum’s death. He never came near me or Wynonna, he sexually abused Willa, but physically hit Wynonna and me.” Waverly drinks the rest of her Hot Chocolate.

“You are so amazing Waves. To survive an abusive father and to be able to speak about it, takes a lot of strength. I am in awe of your bravery.” Nicole says as she takes Waverly’s hand in hers and holds it tight. They sit and enjoy the heat from the flames of the fire and sounds of the wood crackling and popping.

“Oh, um, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Lougheed House in Calvary next Tuesday. I can book us into their historic tour of the house, if you would like?” Nicole asks nervously.

“Yes, I have always wanted to go, but no one has ever wanted to go with me. Nicole, this will be the first time in my life, I have been outside of Purgatory.” Waverly replies.

“We’ll make a day of it, if you would like, by having an early dinner before heading back to Purgatory.” Nicole smiles as she sneaks a glimpse at Waverly in the light of the fire. Nicole feels her heart being to fall more in love with the brunette.

“You would do that for me?” Waverly asks.

“I’d do a lot of things to you, I mean for you, Waverly.” Nicole says as she feels a blush creep up her neck. Waverly smiles at Nicole.

Tuesday arrives and Nicole pulls up at the homestead to pick Waverly up for their day out in Calvary. Nicole has booked them into the historic tour of Lougheed House as well as an early evening meal at a vegan restaurant. Wynonna told Nicole to make sure that there was a blanket for Waverly in her truck, as the brunette likes to be warm when travelling in the car. Nicole climbs out of her truck and walks over to the front door of the homestead. Before Nicole can knock, Waverly opens the door and is dressed in a tight-fitting pair of jeans and a button up shirt. As Waverly exits the homestead, she grabs her parker and hands Nicole a travel mug filled with coffee, just the way Nicole loves it, strong and white. Nicole swallows the lump in her throat, as she finds Waverly’s outfit very attractive.

“You look amazing.” Nicole says.

“Thank you, you look not bad yourself, Officer Haught.” Waverly says with a flit tone in her voice.

Once they arrive at Lougheed house, Nicole checks them into their tour of the house and it’s surrounding gardens. Waverly is awestruck at the sheer size of the house and its gardens. During the tour Waverly reaches out one of her hands and takes one of Nicole’s hand in hers, they spend the rest of the tour holding hands and sharing glances at each other. Nicole has a permanent smile pasted on her face as she feels the warmth from Waverly’s hand. Without thinking Nicole leans closer into Waverly as they look at a display or painting, knowing that this is about as much contact she is likely to have the smaller woman next to her.

Waverly can’t stop herself from talking about how much she enjoyed the tour and the house. A sense of pride fell upon Nicole, when they were leaving Lougheed house, as the tour guide commented on how they made a lovely couple. Oh, how Nicole wished that it was true, that she could kiss Waverly as they walked through the gardens. Nicole took them to the restaurant for their evening meal, and as they were led to their table, Waverly who was walking behind Nicole, snuck a glimpse at Nicole’s backside. Waverly thought to herself, ‘WOW what a nice piece of ass. I would love to get my hands on it someday.’

The drive back to Purgatory was filled with talk about the different parts of their day that they enjoyed. Unbeknown to each of the women, was that they both secretly wanted to kiss the other. About half way back to the homestead, Nicole glanced over and noticed that Waverly had fallen asleep, so reaching over to the backseat, Nicole pulled the blanket off the seat. Nicole pulled over to the side of the road, so that she could gently cover Waverly with the blanket without waking her. Nicole took a moment to look at Waverly’s face as she slept and noticed that she looked so much more beautiful. Nicole started to feel the crouch of her jeans become tight as her cock started to harden. Nicole had it bad for Waverly, someone she was emotionally and sexually attracted to, someone whom she could never be with. Nicole returned her focus on getting Waverly and herself safely home. Nicole had a big day ahead of her tomorrow as she was to head out with Wynonna on a case.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day started out normally for Nicole as she headed into the station. Around 8 am Wynonna come into the station armed with a tray of coffees and a box of donuts, which she stopped by the front desk and offered some donuts to the officers on duty. Wynonna handed over to Nicole a coffee just as Agent Dolls walked out of BBD’s office and over to the pair leaning against the front counter.

“Officer Haught, have you had a chance to read the file?” Dolls asks as he stands with his hands on his hips. 

“Yes, I just finished. I’m already to go.” Nicole says as she makes her way back to her desk ti retrieve her Stetson hat and jacket. Nicole walks around the front counter and follows Agent Dolls and Wynonna into the BBD office, Agent Dolls closes the door behind them.

Once inside Agent Dolls sets about going through the plan with both Wynonna and Nicole. They were targeting the gang run by Bobo Del Ray (Wynonna’s brother in law) on the outskirts of town. Agent Dolls had information that Bobo and his gang, were dealing in stolen weapons and drugs. Agent Dolls made sure that they all suited up with protective bullet proof vests and enough ammunition for anything which may arise. Wynonna picks up a old looking gun off the desk and slips it into the holster on her hip.

“Are you sure that’s all your going to carry?” Nicole asks.

“This is my Great Great Granddaddy Wyatt Earp’s gun. It still works and it packs just as much a punch as your weapon, Haught pants.” Wynonna says as she picks up a donut for the ride.

Agent Dolls drives the three of them out to what looks like a rundown trailer park on the outskirts of Purgatory. Upon reaching their location, Agent Dolls informs Nicole and Wynonna that he is just going to set up some surveillance cameras around the perimeter of the trailer park. Nicole and Wynonna find a location where they can watch the activities occurring in the compound. The two women lay low in some bushes located on a hill overlooking the main heart of the trailer park. 

Wynonna comments to Nicole, “My Alpha sister settled for a life being married to an Omega, who runs a dead-beat trailer park.”

Nicole looks at Wynonna and detects a sadness in the Beta’s voice. The two women return their focus back onto the activities occurring in the trailer park. As Agent Dolls is setting up the surveillance camera’s, it leaves the two women alone and outnumbered when three male gang members stumble upon the pair hiding amongst the bushes.

“Look, what do we have here?” said the red headed gang member rubbing his hands together.

“Fresh meat. (sniff, sniff) An alpha and (sniff, sniff) a pregnant beta. And not just any pregnant beta, an Earp pregnant beta. Wait till Bobo hears about this.” The smaller gang member says, as the third gang member stands looking at Nicole and Wynonna.

Wynonna pulls out her gun Peacemaker. Within seconds gun shoots are exchanged between the women and the gang members. Nicole was able to get a couple of shots in, before being shot in her left shoulder. Wynonna was able to kill two of the men before she could help Nicole. The third gang member ran off back towards the trailer park.

Wynonna checks Nicole’s wound and does her best to stop the bleeding, before helping Nicole in standing up and head back to Agent Dolls’ vehicle. Once there, Wynonna and Nicole check each other to make sure that each had not sustained any more injuries, other than Nicole’s gunshot wound to the shoulder. 

Agent Dolls was just finishing with the camera’s when he heard the gun shots and ran back to the location where he had left Wynonna and Nicole. When he discovered the two dead gang members, he realised that this was not going to go down well with Bobo, but he was more concerned with the welfare of Wynonna and Nicole. Agent Dolls noticed a trail of blood leading back towards the car, so he headed in that direction. Agent Dolls quickly joins the pair and drives them back to Purgatory Hospital, to have Nicole’s gun shot wound seen to by a doctor, and to have Wynonna checked over to make sure that the baby was still ok.

As protocol it was mandatory for the next of kin to be contacted, in situations such as this, so Agent Dolls rang Waverly’s phone. But at the time, Waverly was working at Shorty’s and unable to take the call, so it went through to voice mail. Agent Dolls left a message saying ‘Agent Wynonna and Officer Haught had been involved in a shotting and that they were heading into Purgatory Hospital for the pair to be checked. 

As soon as Waverly was able to take a break, she checked her phone and noticed the missed call and voice message from Agent Dolls. Doc had come into Shorty’s for some lunch that day.

“I’ve got a missed call and voice message from Dolls.” Waverly says to Doc who is seating at the bar. Doc watches Waverly and sees the look of horror on her face as she listens to the message.

“It’s Wynonna and Nicole, they’ve been involved in a shotting. They are heading into Purgatory hospital. Dolls left the message over 30 minutes ago.” Waverly rushes over to Shorty’s office to tell him that she must leave for the day. She grabs her jacket as Doc stands at the front door to the bar. 

Doc asks as he drives himself and Waverly to the hospital, “Did Agent Dolls say anything about the baby, or how Wynonna was?”

“No, all it said was that they were heading to the hospital.” Waverly starts to tap her fingers on her legs, a habit she does when she is nervous.

Doc and Waverly arrive at the hospital and were informed that both Wynonna and Nicole had been discharged only minutes ago and that Agent Dolls was taking them both back to the police station.

Waverly and Doc head to the Police Station to see how both Wynonna and Nicole were. When Waverly heard the news about the shooting, she become worried that Nicole had been badly hurt and that she had not had the chance to tell her how she felt about her. Waverly and Doc walked into the station and headed into BBD’s office, where they found Wynonna sitting in a chair with her feet resting on top of the desk in front of her. Wynonna is eating a sprinkled donut and swinging peacemaker around her finger. 

 

“Wynonna.” Doc says before he leans down and gives his wife a hug and then a kiss.

“How are you? How’s the baby?” Waverly asks as she gives her sister a hug.

“I’m ok and the baby’s all ok as well. Although Haught pants won’t be able to any push ups for the next couple of weeks. “Wynonna says as she smiles at Waverly.

After making sure that Wynonna was ok, Waverly walked out of the BBD office and over to the front counter of the Police station. “I was wondering if Officer Haught was around, I wanted to speak with her if I could?” Waverly stood looking around the bull pen hoping to catch a glimpse of the red head.

Sheriff Nedley’s office door opened and he stood in the doorway, Nedley smiled at Waverly and then he looked back over his shoulder. “Waverly, Officer Haught is in here. Come on through.” Waverly walked into the bull pen and over to the doorway to Nedley’s office, she saw that Nicole was sitting on the couch and her left arm was in a sling.

Nedley said, “I’ll leave you two to catch up…. I’ll shut the door to give you girls more privacy.” Nedley closes the door after Waverly had walked inside the office.

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Nicole says. Waverly walks over and sits next to Nicole, turning so that she can look at the redhead face to face.

“Nicole, Wynonna said that you got shot in the shoulder. I’m so sorry that you got hurt…It’s just that I wouldn’t know wha…” Waverly can’t stop herself; she leans in and kisses Nicole on the lips. Nicole kisses her back. They both pull back at the same time; Waverly looks Nicole in the eyes and smiles.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Waverly says before leaning into Nicole for another kiss, this time it is more passionate, as the two give into their feelings for each other. Nicole is the one to pull back and with her right arm, pulls Waverly into her side for a hug, as they share the moment. 

“Doc is going to drive Wynonna home. My jeep is still at Shorty’s, I’ll collect it and pick you up from here, you’re going to stay at the homestead tonight. You can have my bed and I’ll take the couch. That way I can take care of both my girls.” Waverly kisses Nicole before heading back out. Nicole stays seated on the couch and waits for Waverly to return. She hopes that Waverly won’t mind making a stop at her flat, so she can collect some clothes and feed Calamity Jane. Before long Waverly has returned for Nicole and after making a short stop at Nicole’s to feed Calamity and collect some clothes, they headed back to the homestead. Along the way Nicole was able to convince Waverly to let her take the couch and for Waverly to sleep in her own bed. 

After making sure that Wynonna was fine and resting in the living room, Doc headed out to collect them all some take out food for the night. When Doc returned, they all ate and talked about the day’s events. Both Doc and Waverly were glad that neither Nicole or Wynonna were seriously hurt.

After setting up the couch, Nicole heads off to the bathroom and quickly changes, then returns to the living room. Waverly’s changed into her pyjamas and sitting on the couch. Upon seeing Nicole, Waverly smiles at the redhead, while patting the couch next to her, indicating for Nicole to sit next to her.

Nicole sits next to Waverly, soon the two are back to kissing each other. Nicole breaks the kiss to ask, “Waves, wait (Nicole places her right hand on Waverly’s chest as if to say whoa), I think we need to talk.” Nicole looks at Waverly, who is looking scared.

“How is this going to work out between the two of us? Your promised to Chump sorry Champ, and I don’t think I can sit by and watch him brag about it. I care about you.” Nicole says as she turns to sit straight ahead facing the kitchen, as Waverly sat on her knees looking directly at the side of Nicole’s head.

“I care about you too, Nicole. And as you said, I should be the one to chose who I want to be with. Now can we just take it slow and on the quiet. I need time to figure out how to break it to Champ, that I don’t want to be with him.” Waverly says, as she reaches out and touches the side of Nicole’s face. Nicole turns her head around to face Waverly and kisses her hand, before pulling her into a passionate but tender kiss. They press their foreheads together before Waverly heads to bed for the night.

Nicole lies on the couch and even though her arm is sore, she doesn’t worry about the pain, Waverly Earp had kissed her, and she kissed her back. They were going to date on the quite just for now, it didn’t matter to Nicole, because she was going to be able to kiss the brunette and Champ wasn’t. Eventually sleep overtook Nicole and she dreamt sweet dreams of her and Waverly kissing on Nedley’s couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole woke the next morning to the sweet sound of Waverly singing along with the radio as she cooked breakfast in the kitchen. The smell of coffee and the temptation of being able to kiss Waverly without anyone around was too much for Nicole to ignore. She quietly made her way into the kitchen, so that she could catch Waverly unaware. Nicole crept up behind Waverly who was cooking Pancakes on the stove. Nicole placed her hands onto Waverly’s hips, then she tilted her head so that she could kiss Waverly’s cheek. 

“Good morning.” Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear, with a smile.

“Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?” Waverly says as she flips a pancake over in the pan.

“Mmmmm, I had the best sleep in a while. It must have been that kiss I got just before I went to sleep.” Nicole says as she turns Waverly around, so that they were now facing each other. Nicole raises an eyebrow.

“Well you do have the best tasting lips. You taste like vanilla dipped donuts. They’re my favourite.” Waverly smiles as their lips met. 

At first their kiss is tender and innocent, but as they gave over to their passion, their kiss became more intense. Before they could get more lost in each other, Nicole pulled back and with a hand in Waverly’s hair, Nicole brought their foreheads together and sighed. Nicole heard Wynonna’s footsteps approaching the kitchen and she removed her hands from Waverly and reached for the coffee pot and a cup. After pouring three cups of coffee for the three of them, Nicole helped Waverly to set the table.

Waverly smiled at Nicole as they eat their breakfast. Wynonna was oblivious to the seductive looks the other two gave each other across the table.

“Baby Girl, are you free today? After yesterday Doc won’t let me go out on my own. I have an appointment with our baby’s doctor later today. Do you want to come along with me and then after we can do some shopping for the baby.” Wynonna said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

“Yeah, Nicole we can drop you back at your flat on the way. I can then stop by later to take care of you.” Waverly offers.

Nicole looks at Waverly before saying, “That would be great, with my hurt shoulder, I am going to need some help around the flat. Umm, Waverly would you be able to help me with my wound dressing, I need to change it before I get dressed.” 

“I would love to. Just go up to the bathroom and I will be there soon.” Waverly says as Nicole stands and walks into the living room to collect her clothes. 

Waverly stands outside the bathroom door and gently knocks and waits for Nicole to answer her. The bathroom door opens, and a smiling Nicole stands with her shirt open and her left arm exposed. Waverly swallows the lump in her throat, as she stares at Nicole’s bare shoulder, and notices how smooth her skin looks.

“Waverly, are you alright?” Nicole asks.

“Um, yes, I just got distracted that’s all. Now how do you want to do this?” Waverly asks as she walks towards the sink and begins to run the water and prepares the dressings.

“I think that it’s always best to start with removing the old dressing, clean the wound and then apply a new dressing.” Nicole says with a wink as she sits on the side of the bath.

Waverly walks over to Nicole and straddles her lap, then she gently removes the old dressing from Nicole’s shoulder. Waverly leans down and places small tender kisses to the skin around the wound. 

“How does it feel now, Baby? Do you hurt anywhere else?” Waverly asks.

“Um, much better now, but my lips are hurting.” Nicole smiles while she places her hands-on Waverly’s hips. 

Waverly leans in closer to Nicole and connects their lips together. Nicole groans as Waverly starts to grind herself against Nicole’s groin, causing her cock to harden and grow stiff. Waverly feels the bulge pressing against her stomach and she pulls back from Nicole’s lips, with her hands still wrapped around Nicole’s neck.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to … um….” Waverly blushes as she begins to stutter.

“It has a mind of its own sometimes. Although I do enjoy having you pressed against me.” Nicole pulls Waverly back in towards her, so that their bodies are pressed against each other. Nicole’s hands move from being on Waverly’s hips to cupping her ass. Waverly and Nicole start kissing again and are so lost in each other, that they don’t hear Wynonna open the bathroom door.

The next thing Nicole hears is a gun being cocked. Waverly moved off Nicole’s lap and they both look around and come face to face with the business end of Peacemaker and a not so impressed Wynonna on the other end. 

“Hi Wynonna.” Nicole says as she raises her hands up in the air, as a sign of surrender. Wynonna holds Peacemaker and presses it against Nicole’s groin. 

“Now Wynonna, all we were doing was kissing, nothing else.” Nicole tries to plea with Wynonna.

“Well, Haught dog, it looks as if you have a boner for my baby sister.” Wynonna pushes Peacemaker harder into Nicole’s crouch. Nicole’s eyes grow larger as she fears what the older Earp sister is going to do to her.

“I, um, um.” Nicole is at a loss for words.

“Wynonna.” Waverly pleads with her sister.

“I just want to know what are Haught’s intentions here? Well are you going to make an honest woman of my sister? Now that you’ve defiled her and had your way with her.” Wynonna asks with a serious tone in her voice as she applies a bit more pressure to Nicole’s crouch.

“Wynonna, nothing has happened between me and Nicole, only kissing.” Waverly informs her sister as she tries to stand in between Wynonna and Nicole. By this time bullets of sweat are running down the side of Nicole’s face.

“It’s true, Wynonna.” Nicole eventually says in her defence.

“Haught damn, I’ve been waiting for something to happen between you and Waverly. So, this means that Chump is...” Wynonna starts to say before she is interrupted by Waverly.

“You’re not mad.” Waverly asks.

“Hell no. Baby Girl, if Haught pants here makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.” Wynonna lifts Peacemaker from between Nicole’s crouch and swings it around on a finger before leaving the bathroom.

“I’m so sorry about that Nicole, I can understand if you don’t want anything more to do with me. Wynonna just gets protective of me, ever since with what happened with Daddy.” Waverly stands next to Nicole, placing her hand on the red heads right shoulder.

“I think it’s best that I get dressed by myself.” Nicole says as she stands. Waverly walks out of the bathroom and down the stair in search of Wynonna. When Waverly locates Wynonna, she is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Waverly walks up to Wynonna and slaps her hard on the arm.

“What’s that for?” Wynonna asks as she rubs her arm.

“Sometimes you need to think before you act, Wynonna. I really like her, and I think she is my True mate. I won’t blame Nicole is she ran off.” Waverly says as she places her head in her hands and starts to cry. 

Unknown to both Waverly and Wynonna, but Nicole had come back down to the living room and heard everything that Waverly had said to Wynonna. Moved by the sight of Waverly so hurt at the thought of Nicole leaving her, propels Nicole to move towards the Brunette. Waverly feels a hand on her shoulder which she thinks it is Wynonna, but when she looks up, Waverly looks straight into Nicole’s brown eyes. 

“You really like me, and you think that I am your True mate.” Nicole kneels so that she can look straight into Waverly’s blue green eyes, before cupping Waverly’s face with her hands and pulling her into a tender kiss.

“I really like you too and I think that you’re my True mate as well. I understand that you need time to work through how to get out of this promise with Champ. I’ll wait for how ever long it takes, till w can be truly be together.” Nicole takes hold of Waverly’s hands and pulls her to stand before her. They hug each other before sealing their confession with a passionate kiss.

Waverly asks, “Wynonna, can you please keep this between us. Just till I can work out how to get out of the promise with Champ.”

“Baby girl and Naught stuff, you can count on me.” Wynonna winks at both Nicole and Waverly.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next four months, Waverly and Nicole would keep their relationship on the quiet from the outside world, apart from Wynonna. Doc stumbled upon the pair midway in a heated embrace as they kissed in the kitchen of the homestead one day. To the outside world the pair appeared to be very good friends, whom enjoyed spending time with each other. 

Also, around this same time Wynonna was asked by Agent Dolls to approach Waverly and ask her to come and work full time with Black Badge as a research consultant. With Waverly’s vast background of researching and understanding ancient languages, Agent Dolls thought her skills would enhance their investigations in several cases. 

Now that Waverly was working for Black Badge, it meant that there were more opportunities for the two lovers to catch a glimpse of each other, even if it was just as they walked through the hallway to their desks. When Nicole would see Waverly, she would smile at Waverly as if the sun shone in her eyes, while Waverly would linger around the door to the front desk when there was no one around and watch Nicole as she worked at her desk. 

Even though Waverly now worked for Black Badge, she still would work the odd shift at Shorty’s. One day Waverly was working the lunch shift and was due to clock off about 3pm and met up with Nicole at the bar. Champ had been drinking since lunch and was very vocal about Waverly being his mate and that he was becoming tired of her refusing him. As 3pm approached and her replacement had arrived, Waverly was standing on the public side of the bar with her back to the door, when Champ moved towards her and placed his large hands on her hips. 

“Now let me help you out of your apron.” Champ said as he snaked his hands around Waverly’s back and untied her apron strings. As she had her back to the door, Waverly didn’t see Nicole walk in. As Stephanie Jones had taken over attending to the bar from Waverly, Stephanie noticed Nicole walk in and said, “Hello Officer Haught. Can I get you something to drink?”

“No.” was all that Nicole said before she turned and left Shorty’s without saying a word to Waverly. Waverly turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Nicole leaving the bar. Champ wouldn’t let go of Waverly hips as he tried to pull her closer into his crouch. Waverly turned her attention back to Champ, and with a look of hatred in her eyes for the boy man in front of her, she slapped him hard across his face, so hard that it left a red imprint of her hand on the side of his face. Waverly was able to escape his grip and ran out of Shorty’s and into the street. She looked up and down the street, with some hope that she would be able to see Nicole and chase after her. Nicole was no where to be seen and Waverly stood out in the cool afternoon air, heartbroken, knowing that Nicole had just seen Champ with his hands on her body.

Waverly jumped in her jeep after retrieving her keys and purse, and started to drive towards Nicole’s flat, hoping to see the officer’s truck in the driveway, but it was not there. Waverly headed back towards the homestead, even though she had promised Wynonna to stop at the supermarket and purchase food for them, now that Wynonna was 7 months pregnant and having eaten all the food in the house. Waverly couldn’t bring herself to think about this at that moment in time as her thoughts were focused on Officer Haught.

Just about half way towards the homestead, Waverly is lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice her Jeep making strange noises before it came to a stop on the side of the road. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere. After checking the Jeep’s engine, Waverly tries to start her Jeep, but is unsuccessful. And just when she thought that her day couldn’t get any worse, at that exact moment the heavens opened and started raining heavily.

Waverly says, “Oh, fudge nuggets.” 

Sitting in her jeep, and getting rather soaked by the rain, Waverly picks up her phone and realises that her battery had no charge left. Dropping her head into her hands, Waverly starts to cry as thinks that Nicole hated her and was going to break up with her all because of Champ. Hearing another car on the road, causes Waverly to lift her head as she notices coming towards her on the opposite side of the road, was Nicole’s blue truck. Waverly hopes that Nicole will see her and stop to give her a hand. 

What Waverly didn’t expect was for Nicole to drive past her and leave her stranded on the side of the road, in her broken-down jeep. This made Waverly even more upset, causing her to bury her face into her hands and sob more. Just when Waverly thought that she would have to walk the rest of the way to the homestead and try and ring Doc, so he could collect her Jeep. Waverly hears a truck pulling up behind her, she pulls herself together, as she wipes her tears from her face and looks in her rear-view mirror. Nicole turned her truck around and pulled up behind Waverly’s Jeep.

Nicole climbs out of her truck and walks towards Waverly side of the jeep and as she approaches the brunette, Nicole asks, “Waverly, are you alright? Why are you sitting in your Jeep on the side of the road in the rain?”

“Nicole, I am so sorry…my jeep broke down….” Waverly says between sobs.

“Waverly, your soaked, if we don’t get you dry, you’ll catch a cold. Let me drive you back to the homestead.” Nicole takes off her jacket and offers it to Waverly to put on, before walking her to the passenger side of the truck. Nicole opens the door for Waverly, as she has always done.

Once they arrive at the homestead, Waverly tells Nicole to change out of her wet clothes, while she collects some trackpants from Wynonna and a button up shirt from Doc, for Nicole to change into. Waverly takes both their clothes and puts them into the clothes dryer to dry, before returning to find Nicole sitting on the couch in the living room. 

“I can explain what happened earlier at Shorty’s. I had just finished my shift and was about to take my apron off, when Champ came over and placed his hands on my hips. Before I could say ‘No’, he moved his hands around to my back and untied the apron. Nicole, please don’t break up with me. I’ll do anything.” Waverly pleads with Nicole.

“I don’t know what came over me, Waverly. Seeing his hands on you, made me so angry that I wanted to walk over to him and tell him ‘Hands off my girl.’ Waverly, I know that you are your own person and that who you chose as your True Mate, is for you to decide. I just could stand there and watch, knowing how we feel about each other.” Nicole says as she rubs the hem of the button up through her fingers.

Waverly walks towards Nicole and stands in front of her, before she cups Nicole’s face with her hands, pulling her into a kiss. Nicole kisses Waverly back, before Waverly straddles her lap, placing her thighs either side of Nicole’s. Waverly then places her hands-on Nicole’s shoulders before she started to move them slowly to undo the shirt buttons. Allowing Waverly an uninhibited view of Nicole’s bra covered breasts.

Waverly begins to grind herself against Nicole, causing the Alpha to become very aroused. Waverly feels the bulge in Nicole’s pants, so the brunette moves off Nicole’s lap and kneels between the red head’s legs. Waverly slides her hands up Nicole’s thighs towards the trackpants waistband. Waverly looks directly up into Nicole’s brown eyes and lowers the waistband to free Nicole’s hard cock. Waverly takes note of how big Nicole’s cock is. Waverly licks her lips, just before she moves closer to lick the pre-cum from the tip of Nicole’s cock. Nicole groans and tilts her head back onto the top of the couch, while her hands grips the edge of the cushion beside her.

Waverly works her way along the cock and eventually has all, 12 inches of Nicole’s cock into her mouth. She sucks on the hard cock, as she moved it in and out of her mouth, while her hands cup and massage Nicole’s ball sack. Waverly’s amazed that Nicole’s cock tastes like Vanilla dipped donuts. With every suck and movement in and out of Waverly’s mouth, Nicole begins to feel the pressure building inside her, that her organism is near. Nicole groans as she places her hands onto Waverly’s shoulders and begins to push her away from her cock. 

“Waverly, don’t. No like this.” Nicole pulls out of Waverly’s mouth just in time, as she cums on her own chest.

“I thought you’d like that. Don’t you want me anymore, Nicole?” Waverly asks Nicole.

“Waverly, I LOVE YOU! Waverly, all of this could be yours, (Nicole points to herself) all you have to do is say yes.” Nicole eagerly awaits Waverly’s answer.

Waverly knows that her Dad made the promise that she was to be Champ’s future mate, but deep down in her heart she knew that she truly loved Nicole. Waverly knew what she had to do, she had to say YES to Nicole. As Waverly was taking her time thinking, Nicole thought that Waverly’s silence was a sign that the brunette didn’t feel the same. Nicole started to button up her shirt and puts her cock back in her pants, before standing up to walk out of the homestead.

Seeing that Nicole was leaving without hearing her answer, Waverly chases after her and says, “You said all I had to do was to say YES. Nicole, I love you and I choose you, so I am saying YES.” Waverly stands in the middle of the living room as Nicole turns around and they smile at each other. Nicole closes the distance between them as they kiss and embrace each other.

“Nicole, now can you take me to bed and make love to me. I want us to mark each other, because you are my True mate. I love you Nicole.” Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, as Nicole picks her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs towards Waverly’s bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches on an attempted rape. If you find this subject raises for you issues, please do not read any further past when Nicole and Waverly arrive at Shorty's.

“Nicole, now can you take me to bed and make love to me. I want us to mark each other, because you are my True mate. I love you Nicole.” Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, as Nicole picks her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs towards Waverly’s bedroom.

Waverly tenderly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair, while Nicole walked them up the staircase towards Waverly’s bedroom. When they reached the bedroom door, Waverly reached out and turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Nicole carried Waverly over the threshold, and it was only when they were inside the room, when Nicole put Waverly safely onto the floor. Nicole then closed the door using her foot before returning all of her attention back towards Waverly.

Waverly and Nicole stood staring into each other’s eyes while they held hands. Nicole took the first steps towards closing the gap between their two bodies, as she raised her right hand and caressed Waverly’s left cheek. The smile on Nicole’s face gave a voice to the joy that she was feeling right at that moment, as she was finally going to make love to the woman, whom she loved. Waverly lent into Nicole’s caress and returned Nicole’s happiness with her own grin.

Waverly placed her hands-on Nicole’s hips and pulled the taller woman closer to her, so that their bodies were now touching. Waverly joined her lips to Nicole’s, and they kissed tenderly at first, but it soon escalated into a more passionate and heated kiss. Nicole starts to unbutton Waverly’s top, revealing a lacy bra that covered two beautiful breasts. Nicole stood and stared at Waverly’s chest and licked her lips before blinking. Waverly starts to undress Nicole and she also was overcome with desire at the sight of Nicole’s breasts.

Nicole and Waverly very quickly rid themselves of their clothes until they were standing before each other naked. Nicole looks directly into Waverly’s eyes, which makes Waverly feel as if Nicole was looking straight into her soul. 

“Waverly, are you sure this is what you want?” Nicole asks.

“Yes, Nicole I want to be with you.” Waverly replied before kissing Nicole.

Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and leads her to the bed. Nicole lowers Waverly onto the bed, and then crawls onto the bed after her. Facing each other they smile as they are overjoyed at finally consummating their love. 

Nicole begins to kiss her way along Waverly’s jawline and down her neck. Nicole finds Waverly’s skin soft to touch and becomes more turned on as she explores her loves body. Working her way to Waverly’s beautiful firm breasts, Nicole takes her time, kissing and caressing each breast with both her hands and mouth. Waverly lets out a moan, when Nicole takes into her mouth and sucks on a harden nipple. Nicole looks up at Waverly and notices that she has closed her eyes and is panting. Nicole knows that she is doing things right, as Waverly’s moans and groans are a clear indication, that she is experiencing pleasure. Nicole repeats her actions with the Waverly’s other nipple. Nicole also moans as she vocalises her own pleasure from touching Waverly’s naked body. 

Nicole kisses her way further down until she is looking directly at Waverly’s pussy. Nicole licks her lips as she takes in the sight and smell of Waverly’s arousal. Nicole looks up and sees desire written all over her lover’s face. Nicole feels her hard cock twitch as she positions herself between Waverly’s spread open legs. 

Nicole says, “I am going to use my mouth and tongue, to get you ready for me to make love to you. Is this alright with you Waverly?”

Waverly responses, “Yes, I want to be ready for you. Please use your mouth and tongue on me.”

Nicole looks at Waverly and smiles, “I so much love you Waves.”

Slowly and gently Nicole plants soft kisses to the smooth skin around Waverly’s entrance, then using her tongue, she parts Waverly’s folds and licks gentle strokes up and down her pussy. Nicole tastes and savours the juices which escape from Waverly’s pussy, notices how sweet it tastes. Nicole begins a constant rhythm with her tongue and every now and again, she would suck on Waverly’s clit, which causes her to moan loudly. So much so that Nicole thought Waverly was going to float off the bed, Nicole grabs hold of her lovers’ hips and holds onto her firmly.

“Baby, I am now going to place a finger inside you. It might hurt a little, let me know and I will stop.” Nicole moves back up Waverly’s body, so that they can look each other in the eye. 

Nicole wants to make sure that Waverly is comfortable when they finally make love for the first time. Nicole slowly places a finger inside of Waverly’s pussy, Nicole keeps her finger still until she is sure that Waverly is comfortable with her being inside of her. Only when she is sure that Waverly is ready, she then gently moves her finger in and out at a comfortable rhythm. 

After using her finger for a while, Nicole then positions her hard cock at the entrance of Waverly’s pussy. Slowly and gently she pushes her cock into Waverly, with each push inside, Nicole would stop, to allow the walls of Waverly’s pussy to adjust to her being inside. 

With her free hand Nicole, caresses Waverly’s cheek before leaning in to kiss her. They kiss with passion and when Nicole pulls away, she notices tears running down Waverly’s cheek. Nicole stops pushing herself deeper inside before saying, “Am I hurting you, baby?”

“No, I always dreamed that my first time would be with the person I plan to spend my life with. Nicole, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life loving and making love to. I love you so much.” Nicole wipes away the tears from Waverly’s cheek.

Nicole says, “Baby, I’m just going to push in further, it might hurt only because I’m going to be stretching you. Remember to breath and know that I love you.” 

Nicole pushes her cock deeper inside of Waverly and she loves how it feels to be inside Waverly and making love to her. It’s not long after Nicole starts to thrust in and out of Waverly that the Brunette begins to moan and move her hips to meet each of the thrusts of Nicole. Nicole begins to feel the walls of Waverly’s pussy begin to tighten around her hard cock. Waverly pants become faster and louder. Nicole soon realises these are Waverly’s signs that she is about to climax. 

Nicole thrusts faster in and out of Waverly, as she feels her cock going deeper into Waverly’s blossom, and her cock beginning to knot. Waverly lets out a loud moan and says, “Oh, Nicole….” Waverly’s body shakes and her back arches as Nicole holds her and whispers in her ear, “I have you baby. This is what an orgasm feels like.”

That is all it took for Nicole to fall over the edge and climax deep inside of Waverly. Waverly felt the warmth from the sperm filling her womb. Nicole screamed “Wavvveess!”

Waverly held onto Nicole as she started to relax after coming inside of her. Then Waverly caressed Nicole’s cheek and feeling a wetness. She studied Nicole’s face and found that she had been crying. “Oh, my baby, what’s wrong?”

“I never thought that making love would be so wonderful and beautiful. I love you so much Waves.” Nicole says.

“Can we mark each other now?” Waverly asks.

They both smile at each other before kissing and sucking on the other’s pulse point. Nicole was the first to sink her teeth into Waverly’s flesh. Waverly felt pain but instead of screaming, she also sunk her teeth into Nicole’s flesh. Keeping their hold on their bites until they were sure that they had taken.

Hours later Waverly woke from her sleep, feeling as if she had been lying on the warmest, softest and smoothest pillow. When Waverly moved, she soon realised that the pillow she had been sleeping on, moved and she heard it breathing. Waverly smiled as she knew that the pillow was Nicole and that they had fallen asleep after their third round of making love.

“Oh, bum. I forgot to buy food.” Waverly whispered to herself.

“What was that Baby?” Nicole held onto Waverly tightly.

“I promised Wynonna that I would pick up food for the house on the way home, but I forgot. Since that Wynonna is now 7 months, she has been eating everything in the house and we have no food. I can’t even make you something to eat.” Waverly says as she starts to play with Nicole’s hair.

“Why don’t you ring Wynonna and tell her that we will meet her and Doc at Shorty’s for dinner. Then we can pick up some food on the way back to the homestead. That’s if you want me to come back with you?” Nicole asks.

“Of course, Nicole, I don’t think I can spend a night in this bed without you with me.” Waverly continues to twist Nicole’s hair with her fingers.

Nicole and Waverly dress and head into Purgatory in Nicole’s truck after Waverly had phoned Wynonna and planned to meet at Shorty’s.

Waverly takes Nicole’s hand in hers as they walk into Shorty’s and they both noticed Champ at the bar. Nicole looked at Waverly as if to say, ‘Are you sure about this?’ Waverly smiled back at Nicole and pulled the taller woman into a passionate kiss, right there in the presence of everyone in Shorty’s.

Champ saw the kiss, just before he walked over to the pair and said, “Hands off her, you bitch. Waverly is mine.” 

Nicole saw red and she moved her body so that she stood between Champ and Waverly. The Alpha in her wanted to protect her Omega, so she made sure that Champ knew that she was not to be messed with. Nicole took hold of Waverly’s hand and moved them past Champ and towards a booth. Once they had taken a seat, Wynonna and Doc arrived and the four set about choosing their meals from the menu.

Half way during their meal, Waverly stood and took herself off to the toilet. Nicole didn’t see Champ follow Waverly, and it wasn’t till Nicole realised that Waverly was taking too long in the toilet. When Nicole approached the toilet, she heard raised voices coming from the women’s bathroom. Nicole rushed in and found Champ standing over a kneeling Waverly. Champ was trying to force Waverly to take his cock into her mouth, as he said, “Your mine and its about time, you started to ….”

Before Champ could finish his sentence, Nicole had knocked him out cold with a single fist punch to the head. She then knelt and held onto a scared Waverly. They held tightly onto each other, as Nicole said, “I’m so sorry baby. I should have realised something was wrong sooner.”

Nicole was able to assist Waverly to stand and then they walked back out to Wynonna and Doc. When Wynonna saw her sister had been crying, she naturally assumed it had something to do with Nicole. But when Nicole informed her about the incident in the bathroom, she took Waverly into her arms and held her. This allowed Nicole to secure the bathroom so that the Police could question Champ about the attempted rape.

Nedley made sure that Champ was locked up in the holding cell and that Waverly was given all the assistance in giving her statement. Nicole then drove them back to the homestead, where she made sure that Waverly was taken care of. When Nicole was finally able to get Waverly to sleep, it was only then that Nicole allowed herself permission to cry. For Nicole it was important for to protect her true mate and she believed that she had let Waverly down. Just then Nicole felt arms wrap around her waist and starting to hold her in a tight embrace.

Waverly sleepily placed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek and whispered, “Nicole Haught, you’re my knight in shining armour.” Hearing this made Nicole feel as though she was bullet proof.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next month Waverly and Nicole were inseparable during their spare time. Wynonna was close to giving birth to her and Doc’s baby, and Waverly has been making sure that the homestead was baby proof. Nicole was also looking forward to the birth, as she enjoyed watching Waverly getting so excited about becoming an Auntie.

Since the incident with Champ, Waverly struggled to with being intimate with Nicole and therefore the two lovers withheld themselves from having sex, until Waverly felt that she was ready. Nicole was happy to spend their times together, either cuddling each other in bed or holding the other’s hand. 

Champ had been held in custody since the assault, his lawyer had tried to convince him to plead ‘Guilty’ to the charges of Assault and Attempted Rape. Champ being the creep that he was, stuck to his guns and pleaded ‘Not Guilty’. This meant for Waverly and Nicole they would have to appear in court and give evidence of what happened that evening at Shorty’s.

A week before the trial, Champ was visited at the prison by his father, who was not impressed by his son’s actions not only towards a woman, but that he had tried to force Waverly into having sex with him against her will. Mark Hardy looked across the table at his son, who was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and had his hands and feet chained.

“Son, I think it’s about time you started to man up and take responsibility for your actions here.” Mark says.

“Dad, Waverly had been promised to me and when I saw her kissing that female cop, I became angry that Waverly was making a fool of me. So, when she headed towards the toilet, I followed her. I asked her if she had chosen the female cop, and she said yes. That was when I saw that she had been marked on her neck, I had to take what was mine.” Champ said.

“Champ, Waverly was never yours to own. Waverly has kept herself all this time and yet you seem to think that you can screw anything that moves. She had every right to chose Officer Haught as her true mate.” Mark said while seating opposite his son in the visitation room of the prison.

“Dad, they can’t prove that I did anything anyway.” Champ says arrogantly.

“Champ, that’s where your wrong, they have you on surveillance tape. Son, I am so ashamed of you. If you do not change your plea, I will be forced to stop paying for your lawyer. You will be on your own. The decision is up to you. Please do the decent thing and plead ‘Guilty’.” Mark tearfully says to Champ.

Champ for the first time realises that he could not bluff his way out of this mess. Later that day after carefully reconsidering his plea, Champ contacted his lawyer to change his plea to ‘Guilty’. 

Later that day Nicole was sitting at her desk when the call came through to Sheriff Nedley. Sheriff Nedley came out of his office and asked Nicole to come inside.

“Officer Haught, I know that you and Waverly are a couple. I think you would be the best person to deliver the news. Champ Hardy has pleaded ‘Guilty’ to all the charges. This means that you and Waverly will not have to testify as there will be no trail. He will be given a sentence at his sentencing date.” Nedley sits back in his chair.

“Thank you, sir, I will let Waverly know.” Nicole says.

“Nicole, you can go home early, so that you can give Waverly the news.” Nedley said, as a teary Nicole begins to stand and then walked out of his office.

Nicole closes the door to Nedley’s office behind her and breaths a sigh of relief, as she begins to take in the reality that both her and Waverly are free from having to face Champ ever again. Nicole walks to her desk and collects her jacket and Stetson hat, before walking out of the station and towards her truck. Nicole had kept herself together up until this point, as she sat in her truck, Nicole allowed herself to cry. After pulling herself together, Nicole drives through the streets of Purgatory, stopping at the local florist to purchase some flowers for Waverly and then at her flat, so that she could feed Calamity Jane. Once Nicole reached the Homestead, she sat in her truck for a couple of minutes, trying to work out how she was going to break the news to Waverly.

Nicole walked into the homestead and was greeted by a smiling Waverly cooking dinner in the kitchen. Nicole walked into the kitchen and placed the flowers onto the table, before walking up behind Waverly and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist. Waverly leans back into the embrace and turns her head, so that she can give Nicole a kiss. Waverly turns around fully so that she can kiss Nicole properly on the lips.

“I have something to tell you. Champ has pleaded Guilty.” Nicole says as she looks directly at Waverly.

“What does that mean?” Waverly asks as she moves to sit in a chair. Nicole moves with her and they sit next to each other. Holding hands and looking at each other. Waverly is close to tears.

“It means, my Baby that there will not be a trial. He will be sentenced by a Judge. We will not have to see him again.” Nicole says as she rubs small circles on Waverly’s back

Waverly starts to cry and buries her head into Nicole’s chest. Nicole and Waverly hold onto each other as they cry. After a short time, Nicole pulls back from Waverly, she stands and walks over to the stove and turn it off. Waverly looks at Nicole and smiles.

“Nicole, I know that I’ve asked that we wait, but will you take me to bed and make love to me. I miss you and I want to show you how much I love you. You have stood by me through all of this and not left me.” Waverly says as she wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck, while her hands play with the back of Nicole’s hair. Nicole smiles as she snakes her hands down to cup Waverly’s bottom. 

Waverly moves back from Nicole and takes one of her hands, then leads Nicole up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

Inside Waverly’s bedroom, Nicole places her hands onto Waverly’s hips as she looks directly into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Waverly kisses Nicole while she started to undo Nicole utility belt and then the button and zipper of her uniform pants. Then Waverly unbuttoned Nicole’s uniform shirt to reveal a sport bra. Then Waverly placed her hands onto Nicole’s chest and pushed her backwards, so that Nicole feel back onto the bed. Waverly then knelt to remove Nicole’s boots, uniform pants and underwear. Then she crawled onto the bed and helped Nicole to remove her shirt and bra, before Nicole helped her out of her clothing. 

Once they are completely naked, Nicole starts to kiss her way down Waverly’s neck and then towards her breasts. For Nicole, this was her favourite body part, as Waverly was well developed in this area. Nicole licked around a hardened nipple before she started sucking it. This caused Waverly to moan very loudly, while she ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair. Nicole let go of the nipple in her mouth, she then kissed and licked the other hardened nipple. After Nicole had her way with Waverly’s breasts, she then kissed her way down to Waverly’s pussy. Nicole noticed how aroused her lover was and this spurred Nicole’s own arousal to knot her Omega. 

Nicole licked Waverly’s folds before she used her tongue to flick her clit, causing the smaller woman to groan. Waverly started to grind her sex against Nicole’s tongue, “Nicole, I want you to take me.” Waverly asked.

Nicole stopped her actions down below and moved herself, so that she was face to face with Waverly. She took hold of her hard-throbbing cock and lined it up with Waverly’s sex. While kissing Waverly, Nicole entered her and thrusted deep into her lover. Nicole slides a hand down to Waverly’s clit and flicks it with her finger, she keeps this up until she can feel Waverly’s pussy beginning to close around her cock. Nicole knows that Waverly was close to climaxing.

“Nicoooolllee.” Was all that Waverly could say as she came.

Nicole continued to thrust her cock in and out of Waverly, until she could feel Waverly’s bud open, and then she felt herself going deeper inside. That was when she felt her knot forming and it was not long after that she came inside of Waverly. As Nicole was coming down from her climax, she buried her head into the crook of Waverly’s neck. Waverly held strongly to Nicole as they both savoured each other. 

Meanwhile Wynonna and Doc had returned to the homestead and heard the moans and groans coming from upstairs. Wynonna said, “Don’t tell me I have to put up with that noise all night. It’s bad enough that this baby is making sleeping uncom…” Wynonna began to say, until she was interrupted by a sharp pain across her back. She grabs onto Doc’s arm just as her waters break right there in the living room of the homestead.

Doc heads upstairs after he had made sure that Wynonna was ok to be left alone for a short moment. Doc knocked on Waverly’s bedroom door and said, “Wynonna’s gone into labour. I’m taking her to the hospital.” 

Waverly jumped out of her bed and quickly got dressed and opened the bedroom door, making sure that Doc couldn’t see a naked Nicole in her bed. “We’ll follow you there.” Waverly said.

 

Hours later, a weary and tired Doc came out of the delivery room and announced that Wynonna had given birth to a baby girl. Wynonna and Doc decided to call the baby Alice Michelle, after their own mothers. Waverly was the first person after Wynonna and Doc to hold the little girl. Nicole watched as Waverly held her niece in her arms and smiled as she envisioned Waverly holding their own child.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc and Wynonna spent the next two weeks basking in the joy of becoming parents, before Doc had to return to work at his garage. Wynonna found motherhood a bit of a challenge at first, but with help from Doc, Waverly and Nicole, the new mother was able to find deep within herself, a confidence she knew was there. Alice was the apple of everyone’s eye and was always dotted on by all, even Dolls, when Wynonna or Waverly brought her into the Black Badge office. Dolls would offer to nurse the little girl, and would be heard to coo over her, while he rocked her in his arms. Nicole was even given the status of Aunty and was given the privilege of babysitting duties on her days off.

One day while Nicole and Waverly were babysitting Alice, Waverly leant against the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. Waverly watched as Nicole sat in the rocking chair that Doc had made specially for nursing Alice. Nicole was looking down at Alice, as she was drinking from a bottle of Wynonna’s expressed breast milk. A smile formed across Waverly’s face as she pictured Nicole feeding their own child. As Waverly became lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Nicole call to her.

“Waves.” Nicole called while she adjusted Alice from being cradled in her arms, to resting on one of Nicole’s shoulders. Nicole was rubbing small circles on the back of Alice.

“Oh, sorry I was thinking about…what do you need?” Waverly replies.

“Could you grab for me a burping towel.” Nicole asks, while she gently pats Alice on the back. Just then Alice lets out a loud burp, as Waverly walks over with the towel. Just in time, as Alice dripples on Nicole’s shirt. Waverly wipes Alice’s face and then Nicole’s shirt. 

“You’re going to make a great mum. I can’t wait till ….” Waverly is interrupted by Nicole as she kisses her.

“Waverly, I can’t wait either. I love you.” Nicole smiles at Waverly, while Alice who is still resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder, starts to fall asleep.

“I’ll take her and put her to bed. Alice takes after Wynonna, when she has a full tummy, she falls asleep.” Waverly says as she gently takes Alice in her arms and waits to make sure that the little girl does not wake before heading towards Wynonna and Doc’s bedroom.

After making sure that Alice is tucked in and is safe in her cot, Waverly heads back out to the living room. She finds that Nicole is not there, so Waverly heads into the kitchen and flicks on the coffee machine. While waiting for the coffee to brew, Waverly looks out the window and thinks how nice it is outside and that her and Nicole should take advance of the warmth. Just then she feels two strong hands wrap around her waist and find their rest on her stomach. Nicole rests her chin on Waverly’s shoulder and says, “Penny for your thoughts.”

“Nicole, I was wondering if you and Calamity Jane…. might like to….um…. move in ……with me?” Waverly asks

“Waves, I’d love to and I’m quite sure Calamity would love to live with you.” Nicole lets go of Waverly so that the brunette could turn around and wrap her arms around Nicole’s neck. Pulling Nicole down closer for a passionate kiss, as Nicole pressed into Waverly’s body, the Omega felt pressed against her groin, her Alpha’s arousal. Knowing that Alice was asleep, and that Wynonna and Doc would not be back for at least two hours, the lovers headed up stairs to Waverly’s bedroom to make love. Nicole knew that Waverly’s heat was due and so she had made sure that she wore protection, when they had sex. Both women wanted to have pups, but just not right that moment.

A month later Nicole and Calamity Jane move into the homestead, at first it took Doc some getting use to having another female in the house. Although he enjoyed having another pair of hands to help with looking after Alice, when either he or Wynonna had to attend to things in town. 

Wynonna was worried at first about having Calamity Jane living at the homestead, but her fears were relieved one day, when the feline alerted her to baby Alice being distressed. Wynonna had taken the chance to put Alice’s freshly washed clothes out onto the clothesline, while Alice slept. While outside Wynonna heard Calamity Jane, give a dreadful meow from within the house. She ran inside the homestead and towards her bedroom, where Alice’s cot was located. Calamity Jane was sitting on the floor beside the cot. Wynonna heard Alice crying before she saw her daughter with her leg stuck in between cot rails. After freeing her daughter and checking her over, Wynonna drove her into the hospital, so that a Doctor could check her over. Alice was given the ok, with a slight bruise on her leg, Wynonna and Doc when they arrived home that evening, Doc made sure that cot rails where covered, so that this could not happen again. Since then Calamity Jane could sleep in Doc and Wynonna’s room and she could always be found close by, wherever Alice was.

While Wynonna was looking after Alice, Waverly on the other hand was busy working in at Black Badge helping Dolls with listening to and scribing the surveillance tapes from the trailer park. Dolls wanted all the information that he could get on Bobo and his deals, so that he could arrest Bobo with enough evidence to put him away for life.

It was on one of these days when Waverly was listening to the tapes, when she heard her sister Willa’s voice. Willa was talking to Bobo about a shipment which was due to arrive at the trailer park in four months’ time. This shipment was going to be so large that Bobo was going to need to employ some more help with the transferring of the weapons. 

“My sources have told me that Wynonna had a baby girl. I believe she called the little one, Alice. Maybe we should pay a visit and met your Niece?” Bobo says to Willa.

“Why would I do that?” An unimpressed Willa replied.

“I just thought that you might like to see the child. You know that I want a baby of our own, I don’t understand why you won’t give me your pups? Willa.” Bobo says pleading with Willa.

“You know why. Ever since my Mum and Dad brought home that baby, they called Waverly, I couldn’t stand to be around her. I wished that when I threw her stuffed bunny onto the ice and she fell through the thin ice, that you were not there to pull her out. If she had not come into our life, Mum would not have died, and Dad then would not have raped me.” Willa yelled at Bobo.

“Willa, what does Waverly got to do with us having pups?” Bobo asks.

“When Waverly arrived, it meant that it was no longer me and Wynonna. I hate Waverly and I bet that Wynonna’s baby will look just like Waverly. I hate her for ruining my life. I don’t want to speak about this anymore, never bring it up again. Do you hear me Bobo?” 

“Yes, Willa.” Bobo says.

Waverly throws the headphones she had been wearing onto the table, before she realised that tears were running down her cheeks. Waverly’s heart starts to beat faster than usual, her hands tremble as she tries to hold her phone to call Nicole. Before she can stop herself, she draws her knees up so that she can wrap her arms around her legs. Dolls at the time was out collecting them some coffee, when he came through the door of the Black Badge office, he found Waverly with her arms wrapped around her legs and rocking back and forth. When Dolls tried to get Waverly to talk, she was unable to speak, all she could do was cry. Agent Dolls knew that Waverly needed Nicole and that when he had walked past the bullpen, Officer Haught was out on patrol.

Agent Dolls raced across the hallway into the bullpen and sort out Sheriff Nedley. He informed Nedley of the situation and asked that Officer Haught be called back to the station, as it was an emergency. Officer Haught was ordered to return to the station as there was an emergency that she needed to attend to urgently. Agent Dolls was able to carry Waverly into Sheriff Nedley’s office and sit her on the couch. It was not that long before Nicole came running through the front doors of the station, with a distressed look on her face, as she wondered as to the nature of the emergency she was being called back for.

Nedley directed Nicole to his office, and when she saw a very distressed and heartbroken Waverly curled up on Nedley’s couch. Nicole knew in her heart that right there and then, that she wanted to be protect Waverly for the rest of her life. Within seconds of seeing Waverly, Nicole was kneeling before the brunette and wrapped her in a strong embrace. Waverly feel into Nicole’s arms and cried.

“Shhh, baby. I have you now.” Nicole strokes Waverly hair as she holds her tight.

Nicole lets Waverly talk and as she listens, Nicole does not move from her position on the floor before her lover. Nicole wipes the tears that stream down Waverly’s cheeks. “Waves, I love you. I am so thankful that you were born, because I never would have known what true love was, if I had not met you. Waverly, will you marry me?” Nicole places a kiss to Waverly’s hand.

“Yes, Nicole you always make me feel safe and loved. I want to marry you and have your pups.” Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole. Nicole stands and holds out her hand to Waverly, who takes it and lets Nicole to lead her out of the office. As they walk back over to the Black Badge office, Nicole stands behind Waverly, while resting a hand on the brunette’s lower back. Leaning down to place a peck on Waverly’s cheek, while she opens the door to the office. 

“Let’s get your handbag and head home. How about we stop by the Chinese and pick up dinner? Then a nice soak in a bubble bath before we have an early night.” Nicole suggests.

“Nicole, I love you so much. We need to stop and pick up some more peanut butter for my sweet and sour soup, my fiancée. I like saying that.” Waverly grabs her handbag and swings it over her shoulder and then turning to take Nicole’s hand in hers.

“I love hearing you say it, but I can’t wait till I can call you my wife. Come on we had better go. We have some wedding planning to start on.” Nicole winks at Waverly.

The newly engaged couple walk out to Waverly’s jeep and head towards the local Chinese take away to purchase dinner and then at the supermarket to purchase some peanut butter for Waverly and Ice cream for Wynonna.


	12. Chapter 12

For the past two months Waverly has been in her element as she spent her spare time planning with Nicole their upcoming wedding, after working for Black Badge during the day. Nicole and Waverly decided they did not want a lavish wedding, just their closet friends and family to share their day with them. Nicole wanted to spend their money on taking Waverly on a two-week Honeymoon to Brazil, where the Brunette could swim in the ocean for the first time. Wynonna suggested that they should have the ceremony and reception at the homestead and have Shorty’s cater the food. Waverly and Nicole loved the idea and soon Waverly was making designs as to how she wanted the barn to be decorated for the day. Before they knew it, Waverly almost had everything organised, the only things to be chosen were their outfits for the day.

One day while searching through old trunks in the attic, Waverly came across her mother’s wedding dress along with their parent’s wedding album. As Waverly sat down and looked through the album, she had forgotten how beautiful her mother was. Waverly then decided to try on her mother’s dress, Waverly decided that she had found the perfect dress for her Wedding. All that she had to do now was chose the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses. Waverly wanted Wynonna to be her Maid of Honour, and even though Alice was too young, Waverly still wanted her to be their flower girl. 

Nicole had not spoken to her parents since she entered the Academy, as they didn’t think that this was the right career path for her to take. So, when Nicole had announced that she had been accepted into the Academy, her parents gave her a choice, it was them or her dream of becoming a cop. Naturally Nicole chose her dream as her relationship with her parents had not always been the best. Nicole invited her only friend from outside of Purgatory, her best friend. Samuel Jones. Samuel and Nicole had been friends during their time at the Academy and had remained friends ever since. Samuel was now married with a son of his own.

A week before the wedding, Samuel and his young family arrived in Purgatory, after checking in to their accommodation for the week. Nicole and Waverly had organised for them to come out to the homestead for a campfire and dinner. Doc and Dolls helped to set up the campfire, while Waverly and Wynonna set about preparing the food and drinks for the night. Nicole arrived at the homestead with the Jones in tow. Samuel Jones climbed out of the car and then helped his 6-month pregnant wife Gloria out of the car. Then he unclipped his son John from his car seat. As soon as John saw his Aunty Nicole, he ran straight to her and clung to her leg. “Aunty Nic.” John says.

“Hey, there partner.” Nicole leans down and picks the little blonde hair boy up in her arms and gives him a hug. 

“Bang, Bang.” John points his fingers in a pistol pose and aims them at Nicole. Nicole then fakes being shot in the heart, John then laughs.

Nicole walks into the homestead holding John in her arms, Samuel and Gloria follow behind. Nicole calls out, ‘Hi Baby.” As she catches sight of Waverly standing in the kitchen. 

Waverly turns around and is caught off guard at the sight of Nicole holding a young boy in her arms. John has red hair like his Aunty and Waverly begins to picture Nicole holding their own child. Waverly knows that if their pups ever look anything like their Mum Nicole, then she is never going to be able to resist them.

“Hi Sweetie, and who is this fine young man?” Waverly quickly asks.

“This is little man is John and his parents, my best friend Samuel and his wife Gloria. John, Samuel and Gloria, this beautiful woman here is my fiancée Waverly. And her sister Wynonna and her daughter Alice.” Nicole says as she places John onto a seat next to Alice, who is sitting in a highchair playing with her Policewoman teddy bear.

After dinner everyone moves outside to sit around the campfire, Wynonna takes the chance to ask Samuel to spill the beans on Nicole. “So, Samuel, any embarrassing stories about Haught pants, that you’d care to share with us?” Wynonna takes a sip of her whiskey, while Doc holds a sleeping Alice. 

“Well there are so many, it’s hard to know as to which ones to share?” Samuel says as he looks at Nicole. Nicole has her arms wrapped around Waverly as she sits across Nicole’s lap. 

“On the night of our Graduation from the Academy, a group of us decided to go out drinking and hit some clubs. At some point during the night, we ended up in this strip club and that was when I first discovered that our favourite Red head, here, liked women. Nicole could not keep her eyes off this one stripper, whose breasts were the size of kegs. (Samuel gests with his hands, the size of the woman’s breasts).” Samuel explains.

At hearing this Waverly starts to get up from Nicole’s lap, as she starts to feel both jealous and self-conscious that she didn’t possess large breasts. Nicole quickly tightens her hold around Waverly and pulls her closer to her body. Nicole uses a finger to turn Waverly’s face so that she can looks directly into Waverly’s eyes.

“Baby, you’ve got nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you. The first time I saw you in Shorty’s, was the moment I stopped looking at other women. Baby, I love you. (Nicole then leans closer, so that she can whisper in Waverly’s ear) Everything that turns me on is right here in my arms. Besides I love your breasts a whole lot better than anyone else’s.” Nicole nuzzles her nose against Waverly’s mark on her neck, before placing a kiss to the spot. Waverly leans into Nicole’s body, feeling Nicole’s hard cock pressing into her thigh and looks directly into Nicole’s eyes.

Waverly then replies, “I had better not find you looking at another woman, because you’ll find yourself sleeping on the couch.” Waverly then whispers into Nicole’s ear, “Why don’t you show me how much you love my breasts!” Waverly slowly stands up from Nicole’s lap and walks towards the homestead, looking over her shoulder she makes sure that Nicole is following her. 

Heading upstairs Waverly leads Nicole into their bedroom, once shutting the door behind them, Waverly pushes Nicole up against the door. Looking into Nicole’s eyes, Waverly sees her fiancée’s desire burning for the brunette. Waverly quickly frees Nicole’s hard cock from her jeans, as she lowers herself onto her knees. Taking a hold of the hard member in her hands, Waverly licks her lips as she looks up at Nicole, she smiles before placing the cock into her mouth. Waverly moves Nicole’s cock in and out of her mouth, until Nicole groans, “Baby, I’m going to cum.” Waverly sucks all of Nicole’s cum before getting up off her knees.

For the rest of the night, Nicole shows Waverly how much she really loves her and her breasts. Nicole makes sure that Waverly has multiple orgasms that night. They both get very little sleep that night. 

Two nights before the wedding, the small group of Nicole, Waverly, Wynonna, Doc, Samuel and Gloria (Dolls offered to babysit Alice and John), head off towards Pussy Willows. Nicole told Waverly that no matter how drunk she would get, she would not look at another woman, only Waverly. Wynonna had fun with a very drunk Nicole, as she kept trying to get Nicole to watch the different strippers on the stage. Even though she was beyond standing drunk, Nicole continued to keep her back turned to the stage.

The next morning was to become a painful experience for both Nicole and Waverly as they had to deal with Wedding preparations along with a painful hangover. The barn at the homestead needed to be transformed to accommodate their guests for both the ceremony and reception. By the end of the day, the barn represented everything Waverly had envisioned for their Wedding. There were fairy lights hanging all around the inside of the walls of the barn, peach coloured roses attached to the ends of white fold up chairs. Where Nicole and Waverly would stand to exchange their vows, was an arch which was covered in the same peach coloured roses. Towards the back of the barn, were the long tables for where the Wedding party and their guests will sit for the reception. Waverly knew that Nicole loves her meat, so a spit had been organised for their meal, along with some Vegan choices for Waverly.

When it came time for everyone to head off to bed that night, Wynonna insisted that Waverly join her and Alice, while Nicole was sent to stay with her friend Samuel and his family in town. Waverly was not happy with this and found it hard to let Nicole leave the homestead. As she was giving Nicole a final kiss, Waverly tries to handcuff herself to the red head. 

Wynonna was not having any of this, “Waverly, uncuff yourself from your favourite Haught rod and get inside NOW.” To make sure that both Waverly and Nicole took her seriously, Wynonna stood next to the lovers, holding Peacemaker in her hands. Waverly unlocks the handcuffs and clings to Nicole.

“I just won’t be able to sleep without my bonus blanket.” Waverly says as she pouts.

“I know, Baby, I’ll ring when I get into town and we can talk until we fall asleep. I love you Waverly Earp and I can’t wait to call you my wife.” Nicole says before leaning in for one more kiss.

The next day came all to slowly for Waverly and Nicole, as they both found it hard to fall asleep without being next to the other. Wynonna woke a very tired Waverly and hurried the Bride to be, downstairs so that they could start the day. Doc had prepared breakfast for them all and took responsibility of Alice, as he knew that Wynonna would be preoccupied with chasing after Waverly.

Nicole woke up to a small hand being placed on her face and then having one of her eyes being pried open. John had climbed onto Nicole’s makeshift bed and was trying to get her up so that she could play with him. Nicole opened her eyes and smiled at the young boy.

“Hi, there partner.” Nicole grabbed John and wrestled with him as she tickled him, causing him to squeal with laughter. They were interrupted by Gloria who quickly told the pair to get up and have some breakfast.

Both Nicole and Waverly went about getting ready for their big day and before they knew it, the time had come for them to get married. Nicole travelled to the homestead with Samuel, Gloria and John. 

Nicole, Samuel and John took their place under the arch and waited for the ceremony to start. Nicole checked with the Celebrant the order of the service. Samuel then made sure that Nicole was looking neat and tidy in her white shirt and black suit. Nicole had in her lapel a peach coloured Rose. John was cute as he was dressed in a black suit which matched Nicole’s and Samuel’s. Nicole had chosen John to be their ring bearer.

Waverly stood holding onto Doc’s arm and they watched as Wynonna walked down the aisle carrying Alice in her arms. Alice and Wynonna wore identical peach coloured dresses. Waverly was wearing her mother’s wedding dress, although she had made alterations to the waist, so that she could show off her hips. Doc wore a matching peach shirt with a black suit. As the wedding match began, Nicole turned around to see Waverly walking towards her and found that the sight of Waverly dressed in a white dress and peach coloured rose crown in her hair, caused Nicole to hold her breathe.

Samuel nudges Nicole, reminding his best friend to breathe, while they waited for Doc to walk Waverly to Nicole. Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and they turn to face the Celebrant.

“Friends and Family, we are here to help Nicole and Waverly to declare their love for each other and to enter into the institution of Marriage.” The Celebrant continues their speech about how marriage is not to be entered lightly. Nicole and Waverly exchange their vows and rings, and then the Celebrant announced that they were now legally ‘Wife and Wife’. Nicole smiled as she leant into Waverly and passionately kissed her bride. 

Everyone had a wonderful time as they all enjoyed the food and the free-flowing alcohol. Nicole stood back and watched as Waverly who was now wearing Nicole’s jacket as she told Nicole, “I’m cold.” Nicole caved in and placed it over Waverly’s shoulders, as Nicole was unable to resist Waverly’s pout. Waverly was mingling amongst the guests, when Wynonna approached Nicole, “So Haught stuff, now that we’re family, this means more drinking sessions. Just make sure that when you and Waves decide to expand your little family, give me and Doc the heads up. That way we can make sure to stay away from the homestead and all the noise you two will be making.” Wynonna nudges Nicole in the ribs as she winks at the red head.

Wynonna looks over at Waverly, who is currently holding a 4 ½ month old Alice in her arms and tells Nicole, “I think you’ll be trying very soon, by the look on Waverly’s face.” Nicole grins as she admires her wife. Nicole and Waverly had already discussed that they wanted to try for pups, the next time Waverly was in heat, which was due in a months’ time.


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole and Waverly returned from their honeymoon with a spring in their steps, as they were keen to start their married life. Waverly quickly wrapped Alice in her arms when she walked into the homestead. Even though they had only been away from the little girl for two weeks, Waverly was surprised as to how much Alice had grown in their absence.

“Look at how big you’ve gotten, Alice. What is your mummy feeding you?” Waverly says as she bounces Alice on her lap, while she sits at the kitchen table. 

“Alice only gets what comes out of my breasts. I hope you are not suggesting anything else.” Wynonna snaps back, as she waits for the kettle to boil. Waverly looks at her sister and says, “I didn’t mean anything Wynonna, it’s just that Alice has grown so much in two weeks.” 

“I’m sorry for snapping, it’s just that Doc wants to have more pups and I’m not sure if I want any more. Doc keeps bringing it up and while you were away, we had a big fight. We made up but I’m still not sure.” Wynonna places two cups of coffee on the table, before sitting down. 

A couple of weeks later, one morning Nicole stirred very early and found that she couldn’t move. She remembers that the night before she sensed Waverly’s heat was approaching and they would be starting to try to conceive their own pups. As Nicole looked down at her chest, she notices that Waverly is lying on top of her and clinging to Nicole with a vice tight grip around her ribs. Nicole smiles as she sniffed Waverly’s scent and smelt her heat. Waverly starts to stir from her sleep.

Waverly groans as she starts to grind her hips against Nicole’s groin. Nicole kisses the top of Waverly’s head before saying, “Morning Baby, did you sleep well?” She wraps her arms around Waverly’s back and pulls her closer to her body.

Waverly sits up and looks down at Nicole and smiles, “Morning Sweetie.” Waverly continues to grind herself against Nicole, causing her cock to harden. “Mmmmm, it seems that your heat has arrived early. And you look as though you’re ready to start making pups.” Nicole smirks as she slides her hand down the front of Waverly’s undies, and feeling her arousal.

Waverly groans in pleasure at the feel of Nicole touching her sex. Waverly removes her night shirt to reveal erect nipples and succulent breasts. Nicole removes her hand from between Waverly’s legs and up to gently hold her breasts. Nicole starts to massage each breast before using her thumbs to caress the erect nipples. Waverly stands up on the bed and pulls down her night shorts and undies. Nicole sits up and pulls Waverly’s body towards her face. Using her tongue Nicole spreads Waverly’s lips and laps up each juicy drop of arousal she can. Nicole uses a thumb to rub Waverly’s clit, which she ascertains is bringing her wife much pleasure, from how Waverly pushes her head deeper between her legs.

Nicole pulls back and looks at her wife standing above her, while she pulls her own shirt and shorts off. Once she has freed her harden cock from its prison, it springs free and ready for action. Waverly begins to lower self onto the bed, so that she can lie on her back, but Nicole stops her.

“Waves, I want you on top. I love watching how beautiful you look when you’re on top and how your body reacts when you cum.” Nicole says, as she takes Waverly’s hand. Nicole pulls Waverly into a passionate kiss. Waverly positions herself so that she takes Nicole’s cock into her hands, as she guides it into her sex. As Waverly begins to ride Nicole, like she is riding a horse, Nicole uses her fingers to flick Waverly’s clit, bringing the brunette to her climax. 

“Nicole, I’m Cumming.” Waverly screams out as she runs her hands over Nicole’s breasts. Waverly collapses into Nicole’s chest, as Nicole holds her tight and says, “Its ok Baby, I have you.” 

Nicole thrusts her cock deeper into Waverly, as she feels her cock knotting and that means, her own climax was not that far away. With a couple more thrusts into Waverly, Nicole released her cum deep into Waverly’s womb. Nicole groaned as feels her cum shooting out her cock. Waverly holds tight onto Nicole as they shared kisses and words of love.

Just then their bedroom door swings open and a frantic Wynonna comes rushing in, “Baby girl, Haught pants, are you alright? Oh, I’m sorry.” Waverly and Nicole grab their bedcovers to give themselves some privacy. “WYNONNA, have you ever thought to knock.” Waverly screams at Wynonna.

Wynonna quickly leaves and closes the door behind her. Waverly looks back at Nicole, who is smirking. “Baby, I think it’s about time we made that appointment to meet up with an Architect. That way we can get our house started and not have to worry about having Wynonna interrupting us.” Nicole says.

“Nicole, I have had our dream home planned, ever since we declared our love for one another. Although I know exactly the location for our home to be built. Down by the creek on the homestead, it has the best view and it’ll be far away from Wynonna. I’ll set up that appointment for next week. I’ll draw up what I envision for our home, I want your input. But for the moment, we have other more important things to do.” Waverly says as she wiggles her eyebrows at Nicole with a smile on her face.

 

Later that day, Nicole sits at her desk at the station, working through a pile of paperwork. She closes her eyes and smiles because she smells the aroma coming from the love of her life before the front door to the station opens. Waverly arrives in the station with Wynonna and baby Alice in tow. Waverly makes sure to stop and give Nicole her morning coffee and kiss, before heading into the Black Badge office. Nicole finds it hard to focus on her work for the rest of the day, knowing that her Omega is only just across the hallway. Waverly’s heat is also influencing her cock, as it seems to have a mind of its own.

Sheriff Nedley heads out at 3pm for Happy Hour at Shorty’s, leaving the station in the capable hands of Nicole, Sam and Lonnie for the afternoon. Nicole is just about to finish her shift for the day and is sitting at the front desk. Waverly walks out of Black Badge’s office and storms around the front desk and towards Nedley’s office.

Nicole looks up and calls to Waverly, “Waves.”

Once inside Nedley’s office, Waverly starts to close all the blinds so that no one can see inside. Nicole follows Waverly inside the office. “What’s your problem?” Without warning Waverly pushes past Nicole to close and lock the office door. Waverly cups Nicole’s face with both her hands and captures her lips with her own. Waverly forcing them to fall back onto Nedley’s couch as they kiss.

Leaning back to gather her breath, Nicole looks into Waverly’s lust filled eyes. Waverly desperately begins to unbuckle Nicole’s belt and then her Khakis’. “Baby, I just can’t wait any longer. I want you here and now. I want to make pups with you.” Waverly lies on top of Nicole, as they kiss, Nicole take the moment to change their positions. Nicole is now lying on top of Waverly and lifting her skirt so that she can remove her underwear. For the next hour they make love on Nedley’s couch.

After making sure that the office looks the way Nedley had left it, Nicole and Waverly exit the office. Nicole had the next two days off from working at the station, and the two spend the time making love and getting Waverly pregnant.

 

Meanwhile Wynonna and Dolls were working on setting up a plan for bringing down Bobo and Willa’s illegal dealings. The sting was set to be carried out in the next month, with the assistance from Nicole, Waverly, Wynonna, Dolls and Doc. Armed with the information Waverly has been able to transpose from the surveillance tapes, Dolls and Wynonna had a clear idea as to how their plan was to be carried out. All they had now was wait and get their equipment organised.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks have past and the time to put the plan into action for the bringing down of Bobo and Willa is quickly approaching the Black Badge team. Waverly has also been busy marking out on a map of the trailer park, all the exits and vantage points for all the rest of the team. During the raid, Waverly will look after taking photos of the various activities occurring on the day, especially the handing over of the shipment of weapons. Once the team gets the go ahead from Waverly that the shipment has changed hands, then the rest of the team is to swoop in and arrest Bobo and Willa. Knowing that they had evidence to show that they had caught the pair red handed.

Wynonna and Doc were concerned that maybe that Bobo and Willa might harm Alice if they ever got wind of the plan, so the worried parents made a hard choice and decided to send Alice to stay with Wynonna and Waverly’s Aunt Gus for the week leading up to the raid. Gus had helped to raise Wynonna and Waverly after their father had died. Now that both girls were all grown and married, Gus had moved to Calvary to live. Wynonna arranged with Gus for Alice to stay with her.

Waverly on the other hand has been quite agitated and quick to snap at Nicole during the last couple of days. Nicole on the other hand has been the opposite and ever so loving and understanding of Waverly’s moods. Nicole understands that the love of her life and true mate, is anxious about the upcoming raid and how she is going to feel about having to face Willa on the day. 

Another reason why Nicole was being the ever-understanding wife and lover, she knew that they had been trying for pups and Waverly’s short fuse could also be a sign of her being pregnant. Waverly and Nicole have also been busy meeting with an Architect, to create plans for their home, which was to be built on the homestead land. Waverly specifically asked for eight bedrooms and for the home to be single storey, as she said, ‘I don’t want to have to carry our young pup’s up and down stairs, while being pregnant.’ All that Nicole asked for to be included in their home was a fireplace in their bedroom. So that they can lie on a woollen rug and make love by the light of the fire.

The night before the raid Waverly and Nicole are making out on their bed at the homestead, and when Nicole gently brushes her hand against Waverly’s breasts, the brunette winces. Nicole pulls back and looks directly into Waverly’s eyes before saying, “Baby, did I hurt you?”

“No, my breasts must be sore after all the defensive training, Dolls has been having me and Wynonna doing.” Waverly says, as she pulls Nicole back into her arms and towards her lips.

After some time of kissing and caressing each other’s bodies, Nicole suggests to Waverly, “Waves, go and start us a bath, I’ll go and feed Calamity Jane and then bring us both a glass of wine.”

Nicole climbs off the bed and heads on down to the kitchen, where she opens the cupboard in which Calamity Jane’s cat food is kept. Upon hearing the rattle of her food, Calamity Jane comes out of Wynonna and Doc’s bedroom. “Meow” is all the sound that Calamity Jane makes as she rubs herself against Nicole’s leg. Bending down Nicole scratches the top of Calamity’s head, as she pours the cat food into the bowl on the floor of the kitchen. Nicole smiles as she watches the food being consumed as quick as possible. Calamity Jane wanders off back to the warmth of Wynonna’s bed.

“You traitor!” Nicole smirks as she picks out of the cupboard, two wine glasses and a bottle of white. Nicole hears romantic music coming from the upstairs bathroom. The thought of a naked and aroused Waverly lying in a bubble bath, causes Nicole’s cock to stir in her pants. Nicole quickly bounds up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, as she hurries to get to Waverly. As Nicole opens the door to the bathroom, she sees that Waverly has lit several candles, which provide a romantic atmosphere. Waverly lies naked in a bubble bath, as she notices Nicole standing admiring her wife, Waverly smiles and extends a hand to Nicole, inviting her to change out of her clothes and climb into the bath.

Nicole places the wine glasses and bottle of wine next to the bath, she pours them both a glass each and hands one to Waverly. Nicole removes her clothes as she looked at Waverly, who was admiring her wife’s huge boner. Waverly wiggles her finger at Nicole to beacon her to come and join her in the bath. Nicole climbs into the bath and slides in behind Waverly, Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulls her into her chest. as they slip their wine and enjoy just being alone and in each other’s arms. Nicole kisses Waverly’s mating mark on her shoulder, before sniffing Waverly’s scent.

“Baby, do you think that maybe the reason your breasts are tender, could be because you might be pregnant with our pups? You know that we could do the test tonight, seeing that we have one of those home pregnancy tests in the cupboard.” Nicole nervously asks.

“Nicole, I so much want to know if I am carrying our pups, but I know you. You won’t let me go tomorrow on the raid, if we know that I am pregnant. Why don’t we do the test after the raid tomorrow? That way we can celebrate without having to worry about tomorrow. Nicole I so much want to be carrying our pups.” Waverly turns around in the bath to look into Nicole’s eyes, before kissing her wife. Waverly raises herself so that she can straddle Nicole’s lap and hopefully ride her cock. 

“Waves, lets go to bed, and let me show you how much I love you.” Nicole presses her forehead against Waverly’s. Nicole stands and steps out of the bath, she wraps a towel around her body, before she extends a handout to Waverly. Nicole helps Waverly to climb out the bath and into the towel, which Nicole wraps her wife up in, then leads them into their bedroom. That night Nicole and Waverly make love before making sure that they get a good night’s rest, as they have a big day ahead of them.

 

The morning arrives sooner than they all wanted. Wynonna and Waverly were full of nerves, not that you notice from the way they set about making sure that all the equipment is ready to go. Dolls had the vans all loaded up with weapons and ammunition to last them all into the next year. Doc and Wynonna were going over the trailer park map, that Waverly had clearly labelled all the different trailers and possible escape routes, which Bobo or Willa might take. Waverly paces in the Black Badge Office, making sure that she has packed all the equipment that she was going to need. Nicole watches as Waverly has repacked her backpack for the seventh time. Nicole had already tried to stop Waverly, but after being given the look of ‘I know what I am doing’ from Waverly, Nicole decided to step back and wait for her wife to eventually calm down. 

The team loads themselves into the Black Badge van and head out to the trailer park. Dolls stops the van just outside the perimeter of the trailer park, so that they would not be detected by Bobo and his men. Nicole and Waverly follow them in Nicole’s cruiser, when they arrive before they get out of the vehicle, Nicole reaches over the console and kisses Waverly passionately. Before Waverly climbs out of the cruiser, she looks straight into Nicole’s eyes and says, “I love you so much. Take care now.” Nicole replies, “I love you too Waves. You take care, I don’t want anything to happen to you or our possible pups.”

Waverly had taken off towards her spot-on top of a trailer, so that she could take photos of the trade of weapons. While she heads off, Waverly does not realise that she is being followed. Before she can reach her destination, a hand comes around from behind her and covers her face and a knife is pressed to her throat. Waverly tries to wrangle her way out of the grip of her capture, but she remembers that she may be pregnant, and she does not want to harm her unborn pups.

Bobo makes the trade and the team swoop in to capture him red handed. As Dolls and Wynonna pull their weapons onto Bobo, while Nicole and Doc stand waiting for the go ahead to hand cuff Bobo and Willa. The only problem was that Willa was no where to be seen and the team were starting to get worried, as they also have not been able to contact Waverly, since she had left Nicole.

Just as the team started to get worried, Willa appears from behind the trailer that the team and Bobo are standing in front of. The only thing is that she is not alone, Willa has a knife pressed against Waverly’s throat. Nicole screams, “WAVERLY.” Wynonna rushes towards Willa, when she is stopped by Doc. Doc wraps his arm around Wynonna’s waist and pulls her back. 

Willa says, “Now that’s no way to treat my husband, sis. Step any closer and our little sister will get it.” Willa presses the knife closer to Waverly’s throat, causing a slight cut, blood dribbles down Waverly’s throat. Nicole screams, “WILLA, DON’T.”

“Now let me and my husband go without any hassle, or pretty Waverly get it.” Willa says.

“You know sis, I can’t let Bobo go, but we won’t take you in, if you let Waves go.” Wynonna pleads with Willa. 

Willa stares at Wynonna and the rest of the team, while tightening her grip on Waverly. Willa then pushes Waverly into a nearby truck and forces her to drive. With Willa pressing the knife now against her side, Waverly starts the truck and drives towards the trailer park exit. Doc and Nicole run towards her cruiser and follow the truck from a safe distance. 

As Waverly drives, she tries to talk Willa into letting her pull the truck over and handing herself over to Black Badge. “You don’t think that I am that stupid. You have always been the one that everyone loved, while I was the one that our Daddy used as his own sex toy after Mama died. I hate you so much. I should kill you right here and now.” Willa starts to press the knife into Waverly’s skin, causing the brunette to swerve the steering wheel. 

Nicole and Doc were following the truck when they watch in horror as the truck starts to swerve across the road. The next thing that they see is the truck flipping repeatedly. The truck rolls over the side of a small cliff and lands on its roof. The cruiser pulls to a halt with Nicole rushing out to make sure that Waverly is safe. But when she reaches the truck, she finds Waverly has been thrown from the truck and unresponsive. Willa on the other hand was dead and stuck inside the truck, which quickly catches alight.

Nicole pulls Waverly clear of the truck, so that she can try and assess Waverly’s injuries. Nicole asks Doc to call for an ambulance and to ring Wynonna, to let her know that Waverly was injured, and Willa is dead.

Wynonna receives the call from Doc, when she and Dolls are about to help Bobo into the van. She takes pleasure in tell him that Willa was dead. When he heard the news, Bobo kicked Dolls in the head, knocking him out cold before running off into the trailer park. Wynonna tries to chase after him, but she loses him quickly. She decides that they can find him later, what mattered now was Waverly.

 

At the hospital Nicole sits in the waiting room. She sits staring into space, with Waverly’s blood on her clothes. Wynonna quietly walks over and sits by her sister in law, she wraps her arms around the red head. Nicole breaks down in Wynonna’s arms, “I can’t live without her.” is all that Nicole could say.

“Our baby girl is a tough one, she’ll make it through.” Wynonna tearfully says as she holds Nicole in her arms.

Meanwhile further down the hallway in the Emergency Department, the doctors and nurses are working on Waverly. The medical team are assessing her injuries and determine that they need to get an ultrasound and bloods to make sure that she is not bleeding out internally. 

“Mrs Waverly Earp Haught.” says the Doctor. 

“Yes, that’s me, she is my wife.” Nicole looks up at the Doctor, who’s scrubs are covered in blood.

“I am happy to say that your wife is stable and has not lost the pups. She lost some blood, but she will be fine, she is in ICU for the moment. When she wakes, we will move her onto the ward. I’ll have the nurse take you to her.” The Doctor starts to leave but Nicole stops him.

“Wait you said ‘pups’, how many are there?” Nicole holds her hand out to shake the Doctor’s hand.

“The blood test just shows that your wife is pregnant, it is too early to tell how many. Congratulations.” Nicole blinks as the news that they are going to be parents starts to sink in. She will have to break the news to Waverly, not the way they hoped to find out the news. What was important is that Waverly and their pups were safe and well. Nicole follows the nurse towards Waverly’s bedside in the hospital’s ICU. She sits in the chair and takes hold of Waverly’s hand; Waverly is attached to machines which show her vitals on their screens. Nicole kisses the back of Waverly’s hand, “I love you Waverly Earp Haught, and we are going to be parents. I just need you to wake up.” Nicole rests her head on Waverly’s belly and closes her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

One Month later

A weary and exhausted Nicole sits beside Waverly’s hospital bed, holding her wife’s hand, while the ICU Nurse Sarah Noakes takes Waverly’s observations. It’s been a month since Nicole has heard her wife’s voice or felt her body next to hers. The Doctors are not sure as to why Waverly has not come out of her coma, as all her test appear to be all normal. Wynonna and baby Alice have just left for the day, they had brought Nicole a change of clothes, as the Sherriff’s Deputy had not left Waverly’s side, except for when she had to attend to her bodily needs.

“Have you eaten yet, Nicole? If you haven’t, I have some extra salad and BBQ meat, you could have.” Sarah offers Nicole, as all the Nurses have gotten to know Officer Earp Haught and the rest of the Earp clan over the last month.

“Thanks that’s kind of you, I had something with Wynonna a while back. I might take you up on that offer later though. How are her vitals tonight?” Nicole asks only taking her eyes off Waverly for a second to look at Sarah, then she returns her attention to her wife, hoping that there might have been a change, since the last minute that she looked.

“They all appear to be normal. I’ll let the doctor know. And just let me know when you want something to eat, ok.” Replied Sarah.

For the past month Wynonna, Doc, Alice, Aunt Gus and Dolls have all come in to spend time with Waverly and Nicole. Each one share stories from their day with Waverly, filling her in on the different bits of news that has happened within the town. Although all Alice could say was not much except for the odd ‘Mum’, ‘Dad’ and ‘Calm’, which always made Nicole smile. Wynonna would place Alice on the bed, allowing her daughter to play with her toy. Sometimes Alice would crawl up towards Waverly and pat her on the face, thinking that her Aunty was playing a game, where she closed her eyes and was waiting for Alice to wake her. Nicole and Wynonna both wished that was the case, but they knew that there was more to it, than just a child’s wish.

As Waverly’s condition hadn’t changed during the past the month, her Doctors are confused as all her tests and scans came back revealing no possible reason for their patient to still be in a comma. Waverly’s Doctors were becoming rather worried that maybe something had been overlooked. They discussed with Nicole about contacting and calling in a Specialist from Toronto. Nicole was agreeable as she wanted her wife back, so that they could start to prepare for their ‘pups’. Nicole missed talking and listening to Waverly as well as being able to hold her in her arms.

Waverly’s doctors had organised the meeting with the Specialist and it was scheduled for in the morning, Nicole tried to get some sleep on the fold out bed next to Waverly’s bed. Nicole just lay on the bed and watch her beautiful wife, who was attached to machines which showed her heartbeat and other vitals. Nicole thought that even with the cords and tubes from the machines, she could not believe that Waverly could look more beautiful and that she found herself falling that more in love with her wife. Just like every other night, Nicole would eventually drift off to sleep only to wake a couple of hours later. Nicole always helped the night Nurses with repositioning Waverly. 

Nicole had always prided herself on knowing that she was able to cope any situation she found herself in. Her training at the Police Academy had drawn out her attributes as a person with nerves of steel in the most stressful situation. But for the past month, Nicole had experienced feeling lost and powerless in being the wife, that can fix Waverly’s problem. All she could do was sit and watch. 

Just before Wynonna had left the previous day, she had told Nicole, “Haught sauce, I think that our Baby Girl, won the jackpot when she met you. You have not left her side the whole time since she’s been in here. Thank you for loving my Baby Girl so much. I love you Nicole.” Wynonna pulled Nicole into a hug. It didn’t pass Nicole’s attention that this was one of those rare occasions when Wynonna called Nicole by her name.

Nicole had eventually gotten herself some sleep overnight, before she had a shower and got dressed for the meeting Waverly’s doctors and the Specialist. While Nicole was off having a shower and grabbing some breakfast, Waverly was being taken for another MRI. Nicole sits nervously in the meeting room, as the doctors set out Waverly’s scans and tests on the desk. There is a knock on the door and when it opens, Nicole can’t believe her eyes, because behind the more mature female Doctor stands Nicole’s ex-girlfriend, Shae Pressman.

Waverly’s Doctors introduce Dr Wendy Green, who then introduces Dr Shae Pressman, her intern. Nicole extends her hand to both doctors, not wanting to let on that she knew the intern. As the meeting progresses Nicole grows more nervous, as she worries that Shae is not going to be objective, especially when it comes to Waverly’s care. 

During the meeting Shae asks, “Before the accident, how were you and Waverly? Where you having any problems in your relationship? Because there may not be anything physical causing a person to be in a coma, sometimes it can be more emotional.” Shae looks directly at Nicole.

“There is nothing wrong with my marriage. We were perfectly fine before the accident. I don’t like what your trying to insinuate, Shae.” An angry Nicole replies, she steels herself by punching her fists into her thighs under the table.

“Um, is there something wrong, Mrs Earp-Haught?’ Dr Green asks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that, I was just trying to work out the patient’s mental and emotional state before the accident.” Shae replies.

“Shae, because you think that being a cop was beneath you, does not mean that Waverly feels the same as you. I don’t know if I can have you working on Waverly’s treatment?” Nicole angrily replies.

Dr Green looks at Shae, who then whispers into her ear that Nicole and she had previously dated. Dr Green leans back and stands up and asks Shae to follow her outside into the corridor. They close the door behind them.

All Nicole can hear is muffled voices and then the door opened. Dr Green and Shae walk back in and sit back down. 

“Mrs Earp-Haught, I have spoken with my intern and she assures me that she will remain objective throughout our time with you and your wife. If this is agreeable with you, I would like to recommend that we look at your wife’s file and try and work out why she is not waking up?” Dr Green says while holding Waverly’s file in her hand.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, causing Nicole to jump. When they open the door, Nicole is surprised to see Nurse Michelle Smith standing there. Nurse Smith says, “Doctor, Waverly is awake and asking for Nicole.”

Nicole rushed out of the room and down the corridor, with the rest of the doctors and Specialist following closely behind. 

Nicole runs into the ICU ward and straight to Waverly’s bed. She stops in her tracks as she stares at the most beautiful patient on the ward, her wife. Waverly is sitting up in the bed and smiles at Nicole before saying, “Hi sweetie, where have you been?”

Nicole approaches Waverly with tears running down her face as she cups her wife’s face in her hands and draws their lips together for a passionate kiss. Nicole doesn’t care if Shae was standing behind her and watching, the person that Nicole was thinking about, was Waverly and that was all that mattered. Nicole’s wife was awake, and they could start to work on her recovery.


	16. Chapter 16

Standing at the door to the ICU is Waverly’s Doctors, Dr Green and Shae they watch the displays of affection between Waverly and Nicole. They decide to wait a while before entering the ward, allowing Nicole and Waverly some privacy. 

Nicole and Waverly look into each other’s eyes and for a moment, they forget that they are surrounded by the medical equipment within the ICU ward. Waverly caresses Nicole’s tear stained cheek; she wipes away the tears that fall down Nicole’s face. “I thought you would never come back to me. Baby, please don’t scare me like that ever again. I love you so much Waverly Earp-Haught, that I could never be able to live without you.” Nicole tearfully says as she pulls Waverly into a tight embrace.

Waverly pulls back and looks at Nicole, she smiles at her wife. Waverly’s attention is drawn down to Nicole’s hand, which rests on Waverly’s stomach. Nicole hand starts to caress Waverly’s stomach as she thinks about her and Waverly’s pups growing inside of her wife’s womb. Waverly eyes her wife’s face for an answer for the gentle touches to her stomach. 

Nicole clears her throat before saying, “Baby, there’s something I have to tell you…we’re going to be parents.” 

Nicole diverts her eyes from Waverly’s stomach to looking directly into Waverly’s joyful filled eyes. What Nicole sees next she will remember for the rest of her life, the biggest and brightest smile to ever appear on Waverly’s face, as the brunette cries tears of joy. Nicole knows that she has yet to tell Waverly that Willa was dead, but she wanted this moment of joy to last a little bit longer.

After a short time, Waverly’s Doctors, Dr Green and Shae enter the ICU ward. Waverly’s Doctors introduce the two Doctors to Waverly as Specialists which they had called into assist with her care. Waverly looks at Nicole and notices that she is staring at Shae, Waverly soon realises that this Doctor is Nicole’s former girlfriend. Waverly quickly grabs hold of Nicole’s hand and squeezes it tight. Nicole turns around and faces Waverly, who pulls Nicole in for another passionate kiss, right in front of Shae. After pulling back from their kiss, Waverly stares directly at Shae as if to say, ‘She’s mine, so don’t even think about it.’

Doctor Green asks Waverly the normal questions about how she feels, what does she remember about the accident. Waverly replies, “I remember that I was driving, and Willa had a knife pressed against my side. Willa stabbed me and I flinched and that’s when I lost control of the vehicle. What happened to Willa?” Waverly nervously looks to Nicole for an answer.

“I’m sorry but she died.” Nicole replied. Waverly begins to cry; Nicole holds her tight allowing her wife to release her tears for her sister. Even though Waverly and Willa’s relationship would not be called close, but they were still sisters and shared a connection.

After a while Waverly asks, “What about Bobo? Did you get him?”

“He escaped after Willa and you drove off. We tried to track him, but we lost track of him. Doc and Dolls are looking for him. You don’t have to worry about that for now. What’s important is your recovery.” Nicole replies.

“Mrs Waverly Earp-Haught, if it is ok with you and your wife, I would like to observe your progress with the assistance of my intern for the next week. If there does not appear to be any problems or side effects, during the week, we will then leave you in the capable hands of your Doctors.” Dr Green says while looking at Waverly’s observation chart. Meanwhile Shae stands looking at how much in love Nicole is with Waverly. 

Waverly’s Doctors suggest that she be moved to the main ward, so that she can rest and start on her recovery. The Doctors sign off on Waverly receiving physical therapy as she would need assistance with regaining strength in her limbs. They also arrange for Waverly to have an ultrasound in the morning, so that they can check that her pups had not been harmed, and so that Waverly and Nicole could see for themselves the little life or lives growing inside of Waverly’s womb.

Nicole refuses to leave Waverly’s side as she is wheeled down to the main ward. The orderly wheels Waverly’s bed into a private room. Nicole asks, “Why are we having a private room?” 

“The Doctor’s thought that you and your wife might like to have some privacy, so they pulled to get you a single room. And they also have given permission for you to stay with Waverly overnight.” The orderly comments as they position Waverly’s bed near the window.

Waverly sticks her hand out towards Nicole and says, “You look like you need some sleep. I bet you didn’t really sleep in the ICU. Why don’t you Nicole, go and close the door and then come and climb into bed with me. That way you can get some sleep and I can have some extra bonus blanket time.”

Nicole smiles as she walks over to the hospital door and closes it. She then walks over to Waverly’s bedside. She kicks off her shoes and then climbs onto the bed and get under the covers. Nicole slides into the space, which Waverly has made for her. It doesn’t take too much time for Nicole to begin to nod off to sleep. Waverly holds Nicole in her arms and strokes her fingers through her wife’s red hair. Waverly lays her head back onto the pillow and smiles as she thinks about how she is in bed with her wife and while their pups are growing within her womb. Not much long after Waverly feels herself drifting off to sleep.

Later that day, both Waverly and Nicole are awoken by Wynonna and Alice as they had come to visit. “I know that Haught sauce here can’t keep it in her pants, but scoring a private room, is a bit over the top.” Waverly stretches her arms out to hug her sister and niece.

Nicole shakes her head at her sister-in-law, but she knows that the older Earp sister loves her. Alice soon is climbing up the bed, using Waverly and Nicole’s legs as a climbing ramp. Alice tries to sit on Waverly’s lap, but Nicole scopes the little girl up and sits her onto her own lap. Allowing Alice to look directly at Waverly and not cause Waverly any discomfort by pressing on her wound.

Waverly spends the rest of the day with Nicole, Wynonna and Alice. Towards the end of visiting hours, Gus, Doc and Dolls came into see for themselves how Waverly was doing. Wynonna complained that it was not fair that Haught pants got to stay and she didn’t. Doc was able to convince her to leave, as he told Wynonna that Alice was staying with Gus for the night, so that he could take her out on a date. 

The next morning arrived soon enough for Waverly and Nicole. Waverly was helped to the shower by the Nurse, but Nicole offered to help with showering Waverly. Which Waverly so much liked the sound of that, as she hoped that it meant that Nicole would get naked as well and shower with her. Nicole waited for the Nurse to leave, before she started to turn on the water, making sure that the water was the right temperature for Waverly. Then Nicole started to take her clothes off and place them on the benchtop of the sink. Waverly licks her lips as she stares at Nicole’s naked body, she reaches out and takes Nicole’s hands in hers and pulls her wife into a passionate kiss. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything other than have a shower?” Nicole asks.

“Baby, I want you to take me in your arms and make love to me. I don’t think I can wait till we get home.” Waverly replies with desire in her voice.

Nicole reaches down and places an arm under each of Waverly’s arms and lifts her so that they are facing each other. Waverly is unsteady on her feet, so Nicole turns them around so that Nicole can sit in the shower chair, and Waverly can straddle her hips. Nicole kisses Waverly first on her lips, then moving along her jaw line towards the mating mark on Waverly’s neck. Nicole looks up at Waverly and smiles before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nicole.” 

Nicole continues to kiss down towards the valley which sits between the two mountains, of Waverly’s breasts, with their peaks erect. Nicole takes one nipple in her mouth and begins to suck, while Waverly reaches down and gently strokes Nicole’s hard cock with her hand. Waverly slowly lifts her hips so that she can take Nicole’s cock into her pussy. They quickly find their rhythm and soon moans are escaping their mouths. While Waverly is riding Nicole, Nicole is enjoying one of her favourite pastimes, sucking and caressing Waverly’s breasts. It is not long before Nicole feels her knot forming and she also feels Waverly’s pussy becoming tighter around her cock. They both cum at the same time, as they both are excited about being able to hold each other, but also for the joy that awaits them when they see their pups for the first time.

After their love making, Nicole makes sure that they both are properly showered and dried before she exited the bathroom, so that she could notify the Nurse that they were finished and that Waverly needed help in getting into the wheelchair to take her to have their first ultrasound. 

The Nurse that was performing the ultrasound was rather nice, although Nicole thought that she recognised her from somewhere else but could not pinpoint where. She pushed it out of her head as Waverly reached and took Nicole’s hand in hers, while she lay on the examining table. The Nurse who was called Jolene, lifted Waverly’s hospital gown and placed gel on her stomach.   
“It’s cold.” Waverly squealed.

“Sorry, but I have to place it on you, so that it helps with us getting a perfect picture of your pups. How far long are you?” Jolene asks.

“The Doctors say 8 weeks.” Nicole replies, as Waverly was busy looking at the monitor.

“Ok, we should be able to see them and hear their heartbeats. Now let’s have a look. There is your first pup, (Jolene points to a small outline of a baby) and there is your second pup, (she points to another outline of a baby). Now would you like to hear their heartbeats?” Jolene enquires.

Nicole and Waverly both answers together, “Yes.”

Jolene presses a button and for the first time, Nicole and Waverly hear their pups’ heartbeats. Both Waverly and Nicole cry and hold each other as they look at their pups on the monitor screen, they both have waited for this moment and now they didn’t want it to end. Jolene presses a couple more buttons and then the monitor screen goes black. Waverly says, “What happened? Where are my babies?” 

“It is alright, I just finished the ultrasound and now I am waiting for your photos to be printed. There you go, your photo of your pups is ready.” Jolene hands them photos of their pups. 

What Waverly and Nicole didn’t see was that Jolene had printed two sets, but she only gave them one set. Jolene had been working for Bobo at the trailer park, and when he heard that Waverly was in the hospital, he made sure that Jolene started to work there, so that she could keep tabs on Waverly’s progress.

When Nicole had returned Waverly back to her hospital room, she helped her wife back onto the bed, as the Nurse gave Nicole instructions, so that she could help Waverly when she returned home. Nicole had helped Waverly to get into a comfortable position before she sat on the side of the bed, they both looked at the photo of their pups and Nicole looked directly at Waverly with all of her love poured into her gaze and declared her love for her wife in that moment.

“Thank you, Waverly, for loving me and being my true mate. I love you so much. Now your carrying our pups. You are so beautiful, and I am finding that I am falling more in love with you.” Nicole leans in and kisses Waverly, who runs a hand through Nicole’s hair.

Shae was coming to check in on Waverly’s progress over night, when she stops at the door to Waverly’s room. She watches the exchange of love and devotion between Waverly and Nicole, and she thinks to herself, how happy she was for Nicole, that she had finally found what she had been searching for. Her true mate, and that was Waverly.

Shae waits for a while before entering the room and interrupting the couple. After checking over the Nurses observations and taking notes from what Waverly tells her. Shae asks to speak with Nicole out in the hall. Nicole tells Waverly that she will be back.

“Shae, is there something wrong with Waverly?” Nicole nervously asks.

“No, all her results have come back fine, and she is making great progress. I just wanted to say that I happy that you have found your true mate. I now know what you meant when you said that you had to have that special kind of connection with someone, because I see it when you are with Waverly.” Shae says as she holds one of Nicole’s hands.

“I hope you will find that for yourself.” Nicole replies.

“I have with my colleague, Dr Wendy Green. We have only been dating for a couple months but it feels right, like we fit together. I’m going to report back to Dr Green, and we will come up our recommendations for the rest of Waverly’s treatment, but I see no reason for her recovery to have any problems. Just make sure that you take great care of her Nicole, like I know you will.” Shae says before she leaves Nicole to return to Waverly.

“What did she have to say? She can’t have you back, I will not give you up.” A jealous Waverly says with her arms crossed in front of her.

“Cutie, there is nothing you have to worry about, I would never be able to look at another woman, after being with you. You have spoilt me. Shae just wanted to tell me that she was happy for us.” Nicole reassures a jealous Waverly.

By the end of the week all of Waverly’s Doctors, Dr Green and Shae give Waverly the all cleat to be discharged from the hospital and return to the homestead.

As Nicole was driving them home to the homestead, she took a slight detour when she drove into the driveway. Nicole wanted to show Waverly their home that had been started to be built. Waverly sat in the truck, she could picture her dream home, just the way she had envisioned it in her mind. She could see the outline of the bedrooms, kitchen, bathrooms, dinning room, lounge room and especially her and Nicole’s bedroom.

“I wanted to show you, so that you could start on working out how you want the nursey to be set up, while you continue to recover.” Nicole leans on the steering wheel of the truck, as she looks at their home. She had sold her place in Toronto and now she was using the money to build a home for her family.

Nedley has given Nicole another two weeks off work, so that she can care for Waverly and the pups growing within Waverly. Waverly loves knowing that she is carrying Nicole’s pups and that their plans and construction of their home are starting to take place on the homestead land. Waverly attends to her physical therapy during the day and the rest of the time, she is busy planning the nursey and other aspect for their home. Waverly’s wound had healed and now all she had was a scare. 

Meanwhile Wynonna and Dolls are still researching into where Bobo has escaped to after the raid. They feared that he might take revenge on Waverly at the hospital that they made sure that both Waverly and Nicole were constantly protected. Dolls has gotten some news that Bobo had been spotted within the Ghost River Triangle, but as to his exact location, it was still rather hazy.

Wynonna and Doc bring young Alice home from Gus’s, much to the delight of Calamity Jane, who was missing the little girl, who was now crawling and chasing the tabby around the house. Waverly loved watching her niece growing up. At every chance Nicole could get, she would touch Waverly’s belly and talk to her pups. At night when they lay in bed, snuggled in each other’s arms, Waverly would sing to her babies. Nicole would read to her pups and tell them about their wonderful, smart and brave mama.


	17. Chapter 17

For the next month, Nicole refuses to let Waverly out of her sight, even when Waverly goes back to working for Black Badge Division. Nicole insists that they leave their office door open, so that she can keep a keen eye on her wife. This starts to become irritating for the Omega, as she begins to feel like if she sneezed, her big strong and protective Alpha would come and swoop her up in her arms and race her off to the hospital, to be checked over by the Doctors.

One night as Nicole is getting ready for bed, Waverly comes into their bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed. “Nicole, we have to talk.” Waverly says as she starts to change for bed.

Nicole stops unbuttoning her shirt, leaving it open revealing her bra covered breasts. She turns around and looks at Waverly nervously. Nicole walks over to Waverly and sits down next to her on the bed, she reaches out and takes hold of her wife’ hand, and places it in her lap.

“Nicole, I love that you want to protect me and the pups, but I can’t do my work for Black Badge with you watching my every move. When we mated and marked each other, we created a bond, which allows us to know and feel what the other is experiencing. You don’t have...” Waverly says before she is interrupted by Nicole.

“Baby, I just want to make sure that you and the pups are alright. When you were in the hospital, I couldn’t do anything to help you. I couldn’t feel our connection and I worried that I had lost you for good. Then when I was in meeting with Dr Green and Shae, I started to feel you again and I knew that you had come back to me. I have always been able to care for others and protect them, and for the first time, I felt so useless. I don’t want to fail you and our pups.” Tears start to fall down Nicole’s cheeks, as she looks at Waverly.

“Sweetie, you have never failed me or our pups. If anything, you stayed and believed that I would wake when I was in the hospital. I felt your pain and frustration, when I was in the coma and then I felt your anger at being questioned by Shae, that’s when I woke, because I knew I had to be there for you. I love you Nicole.” Waverly pulls Nicole into her, so that her Alpha could rest her head on her shoulder, allowing Waverly to hold her as she cries.

From that moment their bond began to become stronger as they shared with each other. Nicole comments the next day as her and Waverly travel into the station together, that she could hear Waverly’s thoughts during the night. This intrigues the researching side of Waverly’s personality. She decides to try an experiment that day as she worked in the Black Badge Division Office,

“Mmm, I would love to creep up behind Nicole, as she works at the front desk and slide my hand down the front of her Khaki pants and rub her cock till it was hard.” Waverly thought to herself. She waited to either see if Nicole responded or came into the Black Badge office. Waverly didn’t expect the response she received from Nicole.

“Behave yourself Waves, I’m on duty and you thinking things like that are going to make the rest of my shift that more difficult. You will have to wait till we get home, to have your way with me.” Nicole thought as she worked her way through the pile of paperwork at the front desk.

Waverly laughs as she hears Nicole. Her experiment worked, so this meant that she could communicate with Nicole through their thoughts. Dolls interrupted Waverly’s focus as he came rushing in through the Black Badge Division office door. He was followed by a young man, whom he introduced as Jeremy Chetri. Dolls said that Jeremy was going to be working with them to help with locating Bobo. 

Waverly was to learn that Jeremy was a Black Badge Division Lab Technician. Dolls shows Jeremy where he can start to set up his lab equipment. Waverly quickly offers to assist Jeremy with clearing space for his computers and other devices. Wynonna enters the office and is surprised to see the new member of their team. Dolls had commented that they needed extra help, but she thought he meant extra team members. 

“So, Baby girl, who’s the new dude?” Wynonna enquires as she looks Jeremy up and down. 

“Wynonna, this is Jeremy Chetri. He is a Lab Technician and he is here to help us to locate Bobo.” Waverly replies as she sits next to her sister at the main meeting table in the office. 

Wynonna takes a bite out of her doughnut as she looks Jeremy over. She thinks that he is a bit on the weak side, but Dolls says, “I would trust my life in Jeremy’s hands. He is the best at what he does, and he will be able to not only help with tracking down Bobo, but also keep tabs on his activities.” 

“Wynonna, what are you doing tonight?” Waverly asks.

“Doc and I are planning a night in, seeing that Officer Haught crouch, won’t let you out of her sight.” Wynonna whines before taking another bite of her doughnut.

“Wynonna, you know that I don’t like it when you call Nicole names. Anyway, I thought that maybe you, Dolls and Nicole might like to take the new guy out for a couple of drinks at Shorty’s. I’ll be happy to help Doc to look after Alice.” Waverly asks.

“Well if you can get Haught pants to agree, I don’t see why not a night out on the town with the new guy couldn’t hurt. Does this mean that I can get Nicole shit drunk?” Wynonna asks as she puts her hands together as if she is begging Waverly to say yes.

“As long as you don’t get her into any kind of trouble. I’ll tell her that she has to go out tonight.” Waverly says over her shoulder as she heads out of the Black Badge Division Office, towards her wife.

Waverly saunters over towards Nicole, who is sitting at her desk surrounded by piles of paperwork. Nicole looks up from the paperwork that she is currently working on at that moment. She smiles as she looks at her beautiful pregnant wife, who’s baby bump is beginning to poke out from under her top. Nicole thinks to herself, how gorgeous her wife is looking right at that moment.

“Nicole, I know that you think that I’m beautiful now, but wait till I’m the size of a whale.” Waverly snickers.

“Baby, you will always be beautiful, no matter how big you get. You’re carrying our pups and I will always love you.” Nicole pulls Waverly so that she can sit in front of her on the edge of the desk. Nicole rolls her chair in towards the desk, so that she is positioned between Waverly’s legs.

Waverly reaches out a hand and starts to play with the ends of Nicole’s hair as she looks directly into Nicole’s eyes. “Now, Sweetie, you’re going to go out with Wynonna for a couple of drinks at Shorty’s.”

“Waves, I ca…” Nicole starts to say before Waverly interrupts her.

“Nicole, you have not had a night out since I was in the hospital. It’s time you spent some time with Wynonna and the two of you get to know Jeremy. He is a Lab Technician and here to help us locate Bobo. You won’t have to worry about me, Doc will be with me and Alice. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, do you understand me Nicole?” Waverly waits for Nicole to answer.

Nicole nods her head while she wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist. Nicole then leans in and whispers in the brunette’s ear, “As long as you’re willing to follow through with having your way with me when I get home later.” Nicole seductively says while she raises her eyebrows at Waverly. 

“Officer Earp Haught, you had better be up to the challenge.” Waverly leans into the crook of Nicole’s neck, and places a kiss on her mating mark.

Nicole, Dolls, Wynonna and Jeremy head out to Shorty’s and spend the night talking over food and drink. Nicole and Jeremy play a couple of games of pool, while Wynonna and Dolls challenge each other at darts. 

“Hey Haught pants, another round of Whiskey.” Wynonna shouts. Nicole who is already tipsy, makes her way to the bar and places her order of 4 Whiskey neat. She finds her way back to the table and passes out the drinks. 

“So, Jeremy how do you know Dolls?” Wynonna asks.

“Dolls and I go way back to when I first joined Black Badge. We’re really close.” Jeremy says as Dolls smiles at him. Dolls places his hand on top of Jeremy’s and squeezes it. The two guys stare at each other. 

“Ew, gross, it’s bad enough that I have to watch my Baby sister make out with this red Haught mess.” Wynonna jokingly says.

“Wynonna, for the last time you need to knock the next time you want to walk into my and Waverly’s bedroom. That way you won’t get an eye full.” Nicole stirs.

For the rest of the evening, the group of friends spend their time talking between drinks. Dolls and Jeremy head off to Dolls place for the night. As Wynonna is not as drunk as Nicole, she calls Doc and asks him to come and collect them. She knows that Waverly’s going to be so pissed off with her, for allowing Nicole to get so wasted.

Later that night Doc returns from driving back from Shorty’s, with a very drunk Nicole and tipsy Wynonna. Doc helps Wynonna to get Nicole out of his truck and into the Homestead. Wynonna mumbles to herself, ‘Waverly’s going to kill me.’ Nicole is propped up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Wynonna holds Nicole up under the arms as Nicole stumbles up the stairs. 

The pair eventually make it to Waverly and Nicole’s bedroom and Wynonna carefully opens the bedroom door. She finds Waverly sleeping, Nicole looks in at the sight of Waverly tucked under the blankets. “Shhh, there’s a beautiful woman sleeping.” Nicole slurs.

“Nicole, that’s Waverly, remember your wife. This is your bedroom. I’ve done my job in getting you home. It’s your job to get to your bed alive. Good luck.” Wynonna says as she sneaks off before Waverly wakens and reads her the riot act.

Nicole stumbles her way over to the bed. She tries to remove her shoes without waking Waverly, but she bumps into the side of the bed. Waverly stirs from her sleep and looks at Nicole. “I’m sorry that I woke you, Baby.” Nicole slurs her words. Waverly laughs as she sits up and moves to the side of the bed, were Nicole has clumsily fallen onto.

“Nicole, you’re so cute when your drunk like this. Let me help you get changed and get you into bed.” Waverly starts to help Nicole with undressing. 

“I love you.” Nicole says as she places her hand on Waverly’s bump and then leans in to give her wife a kiss. Waverly kisses her back before pulling Nicole into their bed, so that both her and Nicole could go to sleep. In the morning Waverly knows that Nicole is going to have the worst hangover and need some extra care on her day off.


	18. Chapter 18

A very annoyed and frustrated Waverly forcefully enters through the front door of the homestead, Nicole is close behind her. It is late in the afternoon and Nicole removes her Police jacket and hangs it up next to the front door. Nicole looks at Waverly as she storms up the stairs, and heads towards their bedroom. All Nicole hears is the bedroom door being slammed shut.

Nicole heads into the kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge, and as she pops the lid off the beer, she takes a quick swig of her beer, before heading over to the kettle to turn it on. Nicole knows that with the mood that Waverly is in at that moment, a good cup of herbal tea will help with calming down a jealous and angry Waverly.

While Nicole is waiting for the kettle to boil, she takes another swig of her beer as she looks out the kitchen window. From where she is standing, Nicole can see through the trees the outline of their home as it is being built. It is not that far off from being completed and they will be able to move into their new home. 

Nicole hears Waverly storming around in their bedroom while she is in the kitchen. The morning had started off rather well, as Waverly who is now 6 months pregnant; had woken up snuggling into Nicole’s side. They headed into the station together, as Waverly had an Ultrasound scheduled for that afternoon. 

Nicole thought that everything was going well as her and Waverly sat in the waiting room. Waverly was looking at an online baby furniture site and when she saw exactly what she wanted, she would grab onto the new addition to Nicole’s police uniform, a dark blue tie. Nicole looked at the screen and saw the cutest cot. Waverly wanted a wooden old-fashioned cot for their pups, and these were the ones she wanted. Nicole had a quick look at the price which was a bit more than she wanted to spend, but when Waverly looked at her with her puppy dog eyes, Nicole couldn’t resist her wife’s wishes. 

Jolene came out and called Waverly’s name and when Nicole and Waverly stood up, Jolene gave Waverly a smile, but when she looked at Nicole, her smile grew, and she winked at the taller woman. This didn’t go unnoticed by Waverly, who glared at Jolene as she walked past her into the examination room. Nicole nervously rubbed her neck as she walked over to the chair and sat down. Waverly quickly changed into the hospital gown, then Nicole helped her to climb onto the examination bed. 

Jolene pulled the ultrasound machine over to the table, so that she could perform the ultrasound. “How are you feeling Waverly? Have you had any problems since I last saw you?” Jolene asked as she poured the gel onto Waverly’s belly. Then she moved the scanner over the gel, spreading it around. 

“Arr, there they are. Can you see them?” Jolene asks as she looks at Nicole. Waverly notices that Jolene is not talking to her, but at Nicole.

“Yes, we can see them!” Waverly says as she grabs hold of Nicole’s hand, causing the red head to turn and face Waverly. Nicole smiles at Waverly just before she leans down and connects their lips together.

Jolene looks on as Nicole and Waverly kiss. Jolene then presses a couple of buttons on the computer linked to the ultrasound. “Do you want to know the sex?” Jolene asks.

Waverly and Nicole had discussed whether they wanted to know the sex, and they decided that they wanted to wait till they were born. “No, we want to wait. Thank you, Jolene.” Nicole replies, as she squeezes Waverly’s hand. Nicole looks down at Waverly and becomes overwhelmed at how beautiful she looks. Tears begin to well up in Nicole’s eyes, Waverly notices that the tears in Nicole’s eyes. Waverly reaches out and runs the palm of her hand along Nicole’s cheek. That’s all it takes for the tears to begin to fall down the side of Nicole’s face.

Jolene stands up from the ultrasound and around the table, so that she is standing next to Nicole. Jolene reaches out and runs a hand down Nicole’s arm and says, “Oh, Nicole, it’s OK, you can cry. I can see that you want to know the sex of your pups, its just that Waverly won’t let you.” Jolene says as she glares at Waverly. 

“No, I’m crying because Waverly looks so beautiful. We both want to wait.” A very protective Nicole says. Nicole moves so that she is stands between Waverly and Jolene. Nicole does not expect Waverly to jump off the table and launch herself at Jolene. 

“Get away from her you bitch. Nicole is mine, so back off.” Waverly yells just as her hand contacts the side of Jolene’s face. “Whack.” That was the only sound that could be heard within the room.

Nicole quickly wraps her strong arms under Waverly’s armpits and lifts her wife off her feet. Nicole then swings her around so that Waverly can’t hit Jolene. Waverly is still lashing out when Nicole places her back down. Before Nicole can stop Waverly, the brunette sneaks around the red head and is back trying to hit Jolene. 

“I’m sorry about this, um, Waverly can get a bit worked up sometimes.” Nicole tries to apologise for Waverly’s actions. Jolene looks at Nicole and says, “It’s not her fault that Waverly is overcome with ….” Jolene is interrupted by her pager going off. Jolene excuses herself from the room. Waverly changes back into her clothes and storms out of the hospital. The journey back home was strained for both Nicole and Waverly. Waverly didn’t wait for Nicole to open the truck door before she climbed out of the truck and stormed her way into the homestead.

Even though Waverly had asked Nicole to back off from being so protective of her, Nicole still watched over Waverly and worried about her and their pup’s health. Nicole when she was at the station and saw that Waverly was carrying boxes or anything heavy, she would insist that Waverly let her carry it for her. Waverly came to realise that Nicole loved her and wanted to make sure that Waverly was taken good care of. 

Nicole finished her beer while she made a cup of herbal tea for Waverly. She took a deep breath before taking the tea up to Waverly. Nicole gingerly opens the door to their bedroom and carefully steps in. Waverly is pacing around the room, with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Waves, I thought you might like a cup of herbal tea.” Nicole steps closer to Waverly, she holds out the cup in her hands.

“Nicole, how can you be so nice to me, after what I just did to Jolene.” Waverly stands in the middle of their room; she looks at Nicole.

“Waves, you know that I love you.” Nicole steps closer and holds Waverly by her hips. Nicole looks directly into Waverly’s eyes.

“And if you haven’t noticed, I’ve only got eyes for you.” Nicole says.

Waverly pulls out of Nicole’s hold; she walks over to her bedside table and places down her cup. Waverly then turns to face Nicole. Nicole walks around the bed so that she can hold Waverly in her arms. “So why don’t we discuss this later, we have the house to ourselves, let’s make the most of it.” Nicole smirks as she wiggles her eyebrows at Waverly.

Waverly takes the hint and pushes Nicole onto the bed. As Nicole lands on the bed, Waverly starts to unbutton Nicole’s shirt, she leaves the tie around Nicole’s neck. Waverly climbs on top of Nicole’s lap. Waverly leans down and kisses her wife on the lips. She feels the bulge in Nicole’s pants getting harder, with each move she makes with her groin pressed against Nicole.

Nicole moans as she feels Waverly’s hair, brush against her naked breasts. Nicole sits up so that she removes the maternity dress that Waverly’s wearing. They quickly remove the rest of their remaining clothes from their bodies. 

Nicole kisses her way down Waverly’s naked body, she makes sure that she is gentle but still attentive to her wife’s needs. Nicole caresses Waverly’s bump with her hands, while she places her head between Waverly’s legs. Nicole uses her tongue to part Waverly’s lips, at which Waverly releases a groan of pleasure, as Nicole worked her magic. Waverly reaches down and runs her hands through Nicole’s hair. Nicole continues to lick and suck on Waverly’s pussy. With each lick, Nicole hears moans and groans coming from Waverly’s mouth.

“Nicole, I want you in me.” Waverly says.

“I’m on it baby.” Nicole sits up and pulls Waverly closer to her. Nicole grabs a pillow and places it under Waverly’s hip, to reduce the pressure on Waverly’s back. Nicole takes hold of her cock; she rubs it against Waverly’s pussy. Nicole leans down and kisses Waverly passionately, allowing Nicole to push her cock inside of Waverly. Waverly raises her legs and wraps them around Nicole’s back, giving Nicole more leverage to penetrate her more deeply. Nicole thrusts in and out of Waverly. Waverly runs her hands up and down Nicole’s spine, drawing small circles on her back. Every now and again Waverly would bring her hands to play with Nicole’s hair, as she looked into Nicole’s eyes. 

“Oh, Baby, you feel so good, nice and wet for me.” Nicole says.

“Nicole, I’m so clo…” Waverly says just as her orgasm takes hold of her.

“It’s OK, I’ve got you.” Nicole says as she starts to feel her own knot beginning to form. She knows that her own orgasm is close. With a couple more thrusts, Nicole is moaning “Waves.” Nicole’s cock is shooting out warm cum into Waverly. Nicole collapses into Waverly’s arms and rests her head on Waverly’s chest. Waverly reaches around to grab hold of the blankets to pull up over them. Waverly holds onto Nicole as they fall asleep.

The next day Waverly wakens to Nicole placing a soft kiss to her temple, as Nicole prepares to leave to go into the station. “Mmmmm, no do go just yet. I’m not going to be able to get back to sleep without my bonus blanket.” Waverly whines as she tries to keep a tight grip around Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole smiles at Waverly, “You’ll see me soon. I must go in to finish that paperwork from yesterday. I’ll miss you too.” 

Later that day while at the station, Nicole is working at the front desk, when she feels in her heart, that Waverly is distressed. Before Nicole can leave the station, the front doors to the station fling open and a tearful Waverly came rushing in. As soon as Nicole sees Waverly, she opens her arms so that the Brunette could run into them and find comfort and love within her embrace. Waverly buries her head into Nicole’s chest, her sobs are muffled as Waverly presses harder into Nicole’s torso. Nicole soothes Waverly by rubbing small circles up and down her lower back, while she asks, “Waves, what’s happened?”

Without using her words, but her thoughts Waverly told Nicole what had happened. 

“I went to the hospital to collect the ultrasound pictures from yesterday and to try and apologise to Jolene. When I asked the Nurse on duty if I could speak to Jolene, she said that there was no Jolene who worked at the hospital. I told the Nurse that we had seen Jolene twice and each time, she conducted the ultrasound. The Nurse checked the ultrasound and found that it had Jolene’s name as the Nurse that performed the procedure. She then contacted the security department to alert them to that there had been a breach of security. When they checked the computer system, they found that Jolene had only seen me and no other patients. Nicole, I’m so scared for our pups.” Waverly thinks so that Nicole knows what happened at the hospital and why she is so distressed.

“Baby, your safe, I’m here and I will always protect you and our pups. Shh, I’ve got you.” Nicole softly says, as she doesn’t want to show that she too is just as scared as Waverly.

Nedley walks out of his office and notice that Waverly is crying in Nicole’s arms, right in the middle of the station. “Nicole, take Waverly into my office, that way you can have some privacy. I go and get Waverly some of that herbal tea she likes.”

“Thank you, Sir. Come on Baby.” Nicole nods her head at Nedley. Nedley heads off towards the Black Badge Division office. He finds Wynonna reading through some papers that Jeremy had given to look through. Nedley informs Wynonna that Waverly is distressed, and Nicole has taken her into his office. Wynonna rushes off while Nedley walks out of the station to go and collect Waverly that herbal tea.

“Baby girl, that’s happened?” Wynonna says as she rushes into the office, she finds Nicole sitting on the couch, holding Waverly in her arms. Waverly is sitting on Nicole’s lap and still has her head buried into Nicole’s chest. Wynonna listens to her sister’s sobs, as she kneels next to Nicole’s legs.

“Waverly went to the hospital and found out that the Nurse Jolene, who has both times performed the ultrasound; doesn’t actually work for the hospital. And to make things worse, Jolene only saw Waverly and no other patients.” Nicole informs Wynonna.

“Wait, did you say Jo Lene?” Wynonna asks.

“No, her name is Jolene.” Nicole corrects Wynonna.

“It’s just that one of Bobo’s gang was called Jo Lene, and when we raided the trailer park, we couldn’t find her. Nicole and Waverly, do you think you could give Jeremy a description of what she looks like, and then we will see if it’s the same person. Don’t worry Baby Girl, I won’t let anything happen to you or your pups.” Wynonna hugs her sister.

“Yes, lets hope that it’s not the same person.” Nicole says, while Waverly nods her head.


	19. Chapter 19

After giving their description of Jolene to Jeremy, Waverly melts into Nicole’s side as she wraps her arm around her pregnant wife, they head towards Nicole’s truck. Wynonna offered to drive Waverly’s Jeep back to the Homestead after her finishes for the day. As Nicole drives them home, she looks over at Waverly, who stares out of the window. Nicole reaches over and holds Waverly’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. Waverly turns and looks at Nicole, it’s clear that Waverly is upset at the prospect that Jolene could be working with Bobo. Nicole pulls the truck off onto the side of the road.

“Waves, it’s OK, come here.” Nicole holds her arms open, so that Waverly can lean in and be hugged. As soon as Waverly feels Nicole’s arms close around her, she sobs into Nicole’s uniform shirt. Nicole kisses the top of Waverly’s head, as she rubs her back. They stay like this for a while, until Waverly stops crying. 

“Nicole, aren’t you worried about Jolene?” Waverly asks as she rubs the back of Nicole’s hand.

“Yes, but I have to be strong for you.” Nicole says just before she returns to driving them home. As Nicole drives, Waverly reaches out and caresses the back of Nicole’s neck with small strokes of her fingers. Nicole remains stoic as she continues to drive, she reminds herself that she can fall apart when she gets back to the homestead.

As soon as Nicole and Waverly arrive back to the Homestead, Waverly tells Nicole to go and start them a bath, so that they can relax and spend some time together. Nicole starts the bath, making sure that the temperature of the water is perfect, as she adds some bubble bath to the water. Waverly came in with her speaker which is connected to her phone and plays some relaxing music for them to listen to. Waverly then lights a couple of candles before both her and Nicole undress and climb into the bath. Nicole leans back against the side of the bath, while Waverly lies against Nicole’s front. 

“Nicole, it’s Ok for you to cry. I have you.” That’s all it takes from Waverly, for Nicole to feel free to cry and express her own fears about what Jolene and Bobo’s motives for wanting to know about Waverly and their pups.

“I’m so scared, Waves.…. I just don’t understand….. why do Jolene and Bobo want to know about our pups?” Nicole expresses as she cries freely, while she rests her head on Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly rubs Nicole’s hands and arms, which are resting on her belly bump.

Just at that moment, both Waverly and Nicole feel a very strong kick against Waverly’s belly bump. Waverly begins to giggle, as she says, “I think our pups, are trying to tell us something.”

“What’s that Waves?” Nicole says with a tremble in her voice.

“That they trust you to protect them, no matter what.” Waverly continues to giggle as she feels their pups moving inside. 

Nicole looks over Waverly’s shoulder and watches as they both see a small foot being pressed against Waverly’s skin. Nicole is amazed at how their pups are growing inside Waverly. This is not the first time that she has felt their kicks, but it still amazes her that something so small can produce such a strong kick.

The next couple of days prove to be stressful for Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna as they wait for Jeremy to finish scanning the footage from the trailer park and the hospital’s security. Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna head into the station and wait for Jeremy’s research. Jeremy looks at Waverly with a worried look on his face before he asks Wynonna to go and ask Nicole to come into the office, as he had a match.

Nicole places her hand on Waverly’s shoulder as she stands behind Waverly, who is sitting at the Black Badge Division table in the middle of the room. Waverly nervously starts to fiddle with some paper which is laying on the table in front of her.

“I’m sorry to say this, but the Jolene that you saw at the hospital, is the same Jo Lene from the trailer park. From what I have found is that she is working and in contact with Bobo. I am working on trying to find any phone records which can be traced to Bobo. What I can say, is that there haven’t been any sightings of her, since the last time you saw her.” Jeremy says as he sat behind his desk.

Nicole tightens her touch on Waverly’s shoulder, causing Waverly to place her own hand over Nicole’s to provide some form of comfort. That she shared her concerns and fears for each other and their pups. 

Wynonna looks at her sister and sister-in-law before saying, “I’m going to talk to Nedley and ask if Haught can have a couple of days off. I think you two need to go into the city for a couple of days. While there maybe you can arrange to have another ultrasound, just to make sure that there is nothing wrong. You never know if that scum bag, read the scan correctly.”

Wynonna explains the situation to Nedley, who approves Nicole having time off. Nicole organises for her and Waverly to spend some time at a nice hotel in Toronto. She also organised for an appointment so that Waverly could have another ultrasound, that way they both can put their fears to rest, by finding out if the previous scans where read correctly.

Once that Waverly and Nicole had safely arrived in Toronto and checked into their accommodation. Nicole and Waverly headed to the clinic to have the ultrasound. The Nurse conducting the scan, was able to confirm that their pups were growing and that there was no need for the couple to worry about their pups. Waverly and Nicole once they held the image of their pups in their hands, they both started to cry. Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s lower back, while Waverly melted into Nicole’s side. For the first time since finding out about Jolene, they felt that the fears they had about there was something dreadfully wrong with their pups was now no longer valid.

Waverly asks, “Nicole, while we’re here in the city. Do you think that we could do some baby clothes shopping?” Waverly looks at Nicole with that look, that she knows Nicole cannot resist.

“Why not. We just must watch how much we spend. The final payments on the house are due when we get back.” Nicole replies as she takes hold of Waverly’s hand and they begin to walk towards the truck.

Later that afternoon, after what felt like hours to Nicole, they eventually returned to their accommodation, with several bags of baby clothes in hand. Waverly fell in love with everything she saw and wanted to buy the whole shop. Waverly and Nicole especially liked a set of Police themed outfit, and Waverly insisted that they purchase several in different sizes, so that their pups could wear them at different stages of their growth. The little Police outfits even came with Khaki pants and a White Stetson hat. 

Waverly commented, “Now all our pup’s will need is to be born with your red hair. They will look so cute.”

“And you’ll won’t be able to resist their little smiles.” Nicole smirks.

For the next couple of days Nicole becomes Waverly’s own personal tourist guide, as she shows Waverly the sights of Toronto. They also catch up with Samuel and his family during their stay, where they are introduced to baby Lucy, who takes after her mother.

While Nicole is packing their truck for their trip back to Purgatory, Waverly searches the internet to see if there are any bargains on baby furniture and other items. Waverly makes a couple of purchases before Nicole comes back to their room. Once Waverly has made a last-minute rush to the bathroom, the pair start their journey back to the homestead.


	20. Chapter 20

For the next month, Nicole works as many double shifts she can get, so that she and Waverly can make sure that they have enough money for when their pups arrive, as Waverly takes a step back from working with Black Badge fulltime. Even though Nicole had sold her place in Toronto and received a large sum, she still wanted Waverly to not have to stress about their finances, especially when their pups were close to being born. So when Nicole was not working at the station, she spent her free time working on their home, either painting or assisting wherever she can. 

One day while Nicole was working at the station, Nedley calls her into his office. As Nicole entered the office, she notices a tall blonde-haired woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of Nedley’s desk. Nedley indicates for Nicole to take a seat in the other vacant chair. Nedley fiddles with some paperwork on his desk.

“Nicole, this is Eliza and she’s a reporter with the Toronto Star. Eliza is writing an article on Female Police Officers that work in small towns. I would like her to work alongside you for the next two weeks, starting today.” Nedley says as he leans back in his chair and takes a sip from his coffee mug.

Nicole nods her head and says, “Ok, Sir, it’ll be a pleasure to have you tag along, Eliza. I’m due to go out on Patrol, if you’d like to follow me, we’ll be able to head right out.” Nicole stands up and waits for Eliza to pick up her handbag and coffee. 

The pair exit Nedley’s office, just as Waverly walks into the station, she was heading towards the Black Badge office, but when she spied Nicole talking and walking with a rather good-looking blonde woman following her. Waverly stopped in her steps, she narrowed her eyes at Nicole, who felt the anxiety coming from her wife, even before she saw Waverly. Nicole collected her jacket and Stetson hat, she walks out of the bull pen and towards Waverly in the corridor, which separated the Police station from the Black Badge office. Nicole smiled as she approached a concerned Waverly, and before the brunette could say anything.

“Waverly, this here is Eliza and she is a reporter from the Toronto Star. Eliza is writing an article on Female Police Officers working in small towns.” Nicole said as she introduced Waverly to Eliza.

“Eliza, this beautiful woman, is my wife, Waverly.” Nicole places an arm around Waverly’s waist and rested her hand on the small of Waverly’s back. Nicole gently rubbed her hand up and down Waverly’s lower back, she then leans down to give Waverly a kiss on the lips. 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Eliza says as she extends her hand out towards Waverly to shake.

“Hello, so you will be working with Nicole?” Waverly smiles at Eliza even though she is worried that this woman was going to be a threat and try and take Nicole away from her. This line of thought did not go pass Nicole, who heard every word that Waverly was thinking. 

Nicole sent her own reply to Waverly’s thought, ‘You have nothing to worry about. My eyes are set on you.’

“Eliza will be here for the next two weeks. We are just about to head on out on Patrol. Baby, I’m going to be late home tonight, so you don’t need to wait up.” Nicole says. 

“Oh, it’s nice to met you. You’ll have to come over to our house and have dinner one night.” Waverly says as she shakes Eliza’s hand. Just before she leaves, Nicole playfully smacks Waverly on the ass, which lead to Waverly sending Nicole a mischievous thought, ‘Just you wait till you get home, Officer Earp Haught. Then I can punish you properly.’ 

Nicole looked back at Waverly as she stood holding the door for Eliza to walk through. ‘I’ll hold you to it, Waves. I can’t wait to see what you have in stall for my punishment.’ Nicole thought as she looked at Waverly.

Waverly storms into the Black Badge office and drops her handbag down on her desk. Jeremy looks up from his computer and realised that Waverly was not happy.

“Waverly, I was just about to head on out and get Dolls and me, some coffee. Would you like me to get you anything or would you like to come with me?” Jeremy waits for Waverly to answer. Waverly looks up from her paperwork and rubs her rather large baby belly.

“Sure Jeremy, a stroll to the dinner would be nice. I could kill a nice hot herbal tea and even a double cheeseburger.” Waverly pushes herself out of her chair, as she struggles to get up out of a chair now days. Jeremy and Waverly head on out to the dinner.

Since the fourth month of her pregnancy, Waverly had started to crave meat. It started off small, Waverly would steal some of Nicole’s steak off her plate, when she was not looking. Then when Nicole and Waverly would go out for lunch or dinner, Waverly would start to order meals which contained meat. Nicole decided that when she cooked any meals, she would make sure that there was plenty of steaks. Waverly would finish off 2 to 3 steaks in one sitting, when her cravings were at their worst. Waverly blamed Nicole for her unsatisfied desire for the taste of meat, because it was her ‘seed’ that had got her pregnant, and her ‘pups’ needed to be feed what they hankered for. 

Nicole and Eliza head out on Patrol for the rest of the day. Nicole sees off Eliza at the end of the shift, but she stays back to finish off the pile of paperwork and manning the front desk. It’s almost midnight before she arrives back at the homestead, where she finds Waverly sleeping in their bed, with a book resting on her chest. Nicole smiles as she looks at how cute Waverly looks with her hair spade out on the pillow and her large belly creating what looks like a small hill under the covers.

Nicole quietly removed her clothes and changed into her PJ’s before climbing into bed. Just as Nicole was getting herself comfortable, she heard Waverly groan as she began to waken from her sleep.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was tired and tried to stay up till you came home. It’s so exhausting carrying around these two.” Waverly says as she rubs her belly.

Nicole turns over so that she is facing Waverly, she reaches out and runs her hand down the side of her wife’s face. “It’s ok, baby. You need to get as much sleep as you can. I know that you find it hard to sleep, when their being active. We can carry out my punishment at another time.” Nicole wiggles her eyebrows as she gives Waverly a chaste kiss. Nicole pulls Waverly so that she can rest her head on her chest and go back to sleep. Nicole loves it when Waverly’s belly is pressed against her, because she can feel her pups’ movements against her skin. Nicole listens to Waverly’s soft and steady breathing and begins to drift off to sleep.

Nicole wakes the next morning to find Waverly’s side of the bed vacant and cold. It was not even day break and ‘Miss 4 blankets and bonus blanket’ was already up. Nicole could smell the aroma of Bacon and coffee wafting up from the kitchen, so Nicole climbs out of their bed and heads on down. Waverly dances while she cooks a large fry pan filled with bacon, while the coffee pot brews away on the kitchen counter. Nicole smiles as she watches from the kitchen doorway, the scene before her, a 7-month pregnant Waverly wiggling her hips, as she cooks. Nicole can’t control herself as she feels drawn to place her hands-on Waverly’s hips before snaking them around to rest on top of her baby belly. Nicole leans down and places a kiss to Waverly’s mating mark on her neck.

“Morning baby, I missed waking up to you.” Nicole says.

“Well, your pups are hungry and want to eat Bacon for breakfast. I made you coffee and if you make me some herbal tea, I even cook you some Bacon.” Waverly says as she turns the slices of bacon in the fry pan.

“Your wish is my command.” Nicole says as she fills the kettle with water, before switching it on to boil. Waverly and Nicole sit down after the bacon had been cooked and Waverly’s tea was brewed. Nicole then heads back into station after she finishes the washing up and drying. 

For the next two weeks, Eliza is right beside Nicole during her shifts, which is starting to frustrate Waverly. Waverly knows that she can trust Nicole, it’s just that she does not know this woman, and this means her fear that Nicole will leave her, like everyone else has done in her life. To add more worry onto Waverly’s shoulders, Jeremy still has not been able to get a clear pinpoint on Jolene and Bobo’s whereabouts. Waverly just must watch and hear as Eliza would laugh at anything that Nicole said that was funny, or when Eliza would flick her long hair and bat her eyes at Nicole. 

Eliza’s last day arrives, and Nicole lets Waverly know that she was going to late home that evening as she had still had lots of work to complete. Waverly says, “I’ll be waiting up for you, when you get home. And by the way could you collect this for the house?” Waverly hands Nicole the receipt. 

“What’s this?” Nicole questions as she looks at the paper, while she sits at her desk at the station.

“It’s the babies cots and the car seats that we ordered. They have all been paid for. Can you bring them home with you tonight?” Waverly asks while standing next to Nicole’s desk. Waverly notices out of the corner of her eye, Eliza longingly staring at Nicole as she sips her coffee in the staff room of the station. Waverly’s jealously begins to raise its ugly head, as she says, “I want you to ring me before you leave the station, Nicole.” There is a hint of anger in Waverly’s voice.

“Baby, why? You know that I always come straight home after work.” Nicole says as she glares angerly at Waverly.

Waverly realises that Nicole is not impressed, “It’s just that I might need you to pick something up before you come home.” Waverly hopes that Nicole will buy her response. 

Nicole just shakes her head as she says, “Ok, Waverly, whatever you want.” Nicole stands up from her chair, she puts on her jacket and walks over to collect her Stetson hat.

“Eliza, I’m just going out to run an errand. Do you want to come?” Nicole asks.

“Sure.” Eliza responses as Waverly looks at her with a ‘if looks could kill’ stare.

Waverly’s day eventually comes to an end as she and Wynonna walk out of the Black Badge office. Waverly looks over into the bull pen, hoping to see Nicole sitting at her desk, but Nicole’s chair is vacant. Waverly walks over to the front desk and asks the officer on duty, “I was wondering where Nicole is? It’s just that she said that she was working late.”

“Oh, she’s at Shorty’s with the others. Their taking Eliza out for a couple of drinks.” 

“Thanks.” Waverly says through gritted teeth, she turns and walks back to Wynonna, who is waiting by the front door.

Waverly and Wynonna start to head home after they had picked up Alice from Gus. They pass by Shorty’s and Waverly spies Nicole standing outside Shorty’s front door, the red head was standing rather too close for Waverly’s liking to Eliza. Eliza was reaching up and placing a hand to the side of Nicole’s face, and then she leans in and places a kiss on Nicole’s lips. Waverly turns away and looks out the window to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Wynonna was busy focusing on her driving and didn’t see the interaction between Nicole and Eliza. Waverly fakes sleeping for the rest of the journey back to the homestead. 

A couple of hours later in the evening a quiet Nicole walks through the front door of the homestead. She removes her shoes before climbing up the stairs to her bedroom. Nicole hopes that Waverly did stay up for her as she wanted to talk to the brunette about the delivery that she collected and brought home. As Nicole opened the door to their bedroom, she was struck with a slap to the side of her face.

“What the …” was all that Nicole could get out of her mouth.

“I saw you with that home wreaker…. I saw you kissing her outside of Shorty’s…. You said you were working back late…. I know that your no longer sexually attracted in me anymore. You’ve barely touched me in weeks…. Tell the truth, you want to be with Eliza?” Waverly stands in front of Nicole with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

“Waverly, Eliza kissed me, and I turned her down. I pushed her away and told her that I was madly in love with my WIFE. Waverly I am always attracted to you, it’s just that for the past month I been too tired to do anything. The reason I’ve been working so much is so that we can have enough money to pay our bills. But today when I went to collect our babies’ cots, I find that you’ve bought 6 car seats. Waverly we are only having 2 babies not 6.” Nicole begins to raise her voice and storms past Waverly towards their bed.

“We need them. You will need 2 for your truck, 2 are for my jeep and the other 2 are for Wynonna to use in her car. You said that I could get whatever we needed.” Waverly turns around to look at Nicole.

Nicole looks up at the ceiling and sighs in frustration. Instead of sitting down on the bed, Nicole moves to the closet and starts changing her clothes, she puts on the clothes she wears when she is working on the house. Nicole then storms past Waverly, who says, “And where do you think your going?” 

“I was thinking that I might go and have that affair you’ve accused me of.” Nicole yells back at Waverly as she storms out of their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Waverly yells back, “If you go near her, then don’t bother coming back.” Waverly then throws herself down on the bed and begins to cry.

Nicole walks out to her truck and climbs in, after turning it over, she drives off towards their newly built house. Nicole removes the baby cots packs and takes them inside to put together and set them up in the nursery. Nicole plugs in her phone and turns up the volume to her music and works away at putting the cots together.

Waverly is crying on her bed when Wynonna comes in. “I heard you and Haught arguing. Baby Girl, what’s the matter?”

“I saw Nicole standing outside Shorty’s tonight and Eliza tried to kiss her. I accused Nicole of having an affair. She said that she told Eliza that she was not interested and that she was madly in love with me. I think I’ve stuffed up my marriage!” Waverly says as she cries on her sister’s shoulder.

“Baby Girl, I see the way Haught sauce looks at you. She is not going anywhere, Baby girl. She is madly in love with you.” Wynonna says as she holds her sister in her arms. Wynonna looks out the window.

After a while, Wynonna broke the silence by saying, “Baby Girl, did the builders leave the lights on in your place?”

Waverly sits up and looks out her bedroom window and notices that there was lights on in her and Nicole’s house. She stands and walks over to her closet to pull out a jumper to cover her belly.

“I had better go and check.” Waverly says as she pulls on her boots. She starts to walk out of the room and heads out of the front door and off towards her and Nicole’s newly built house.


	21. Chapter 21

Waverly’s dream home was a simple single storey home, which consisted of 7 bedrooms of which her and Nicole’s was the largest. Nicole suggested that the floor plan be an open style, which would allow them to hear and see their children without any hinderances. There was a porch which wrapped fully around the home. As soon as you entered the home, to your right was a hallway which 6 of the 7 bedrooms opened onto. There was also mixed in amongst all of this was two bathrooms and toilets. From the front door at your left you would find what Waverly describes as her and Nicole’s study room. One wall was completely lined with a bookshelf, and the on the wall which looked out onto the porch, was a large window to allow for natural light to warm and light up the room during the day.

Then as you continued to walk through the home, you were to find yourself in their dining room, which opened onto the very large kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen was an island, from where Waverly pictured herself and Nicole preparing meals for their numerous children over the years. In the middle of the home was the living room which at its centre was a huge fireplace at backed onto a wall, which divided the children’s bedrooms from the main part of the home. This wall was built so that it was about 80cm short of reaching the ceiling, this was to allow for the heat from the fireplace to filter through into the bedrooms.

Just off the living room was Nicole and Waverly’s master bedroom, which had double full-length windows which opened onto the porch. Waverly had chosen their position alongside the wall opposite the door to their room, as she said, “we can sit or lie in bed and watch the sun rising over the pond.” Something that she hoped that her and Nicole would have plenty of time to enjoy, especially on lazy Sunday mornings as they snuggled in bed with their babies. The master bedroom had a full bathroom and walk in closet, Waverly and Nicole insisted that they had a large bathtub installed, as they both enjoy being able to take a bath with each other. 

Along with all the other necessity’s such as a laundry, Waverly’s dream home was now a reality and they were due to move in within another week. Nicole had made sure that the builders had followed all of Waverly’s instructions, right down to matching the colour system for each of the rooms. They also wanted a barn where they could house animals for the children as they grew as well as double garage for them to park their vehicles.

Waverly drove her jeep over to the house and found Nicole’s truck parked outside. When Wavery got out of her jeep, she heard music coming from within the house. She opened the front door and noticed that there was a light on in the room they had chosen to be the nursery. This was the bedroom closest to their bedroom. Waverly walked quietly so that she didn’t disturb Nicole. When Waverly reached the doorway to the nursery, she saw Nicole sitting on the floor and putting together their ‘pups’ cots. Waverly stood and watched as Nicole finished putting together the last of the two cots, when Nicole stood up to stand the cot, Waverly walked up behind Nicole. 

Waverly reached out and snaked her arms around Nicole’s waist and she pressed her lips to the back of Nicole’s neck. After placing a gentle kiss to Nicole’s neck, Waverly tearfully said, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean all those things I said. Please forgive me Nicole.”

Nicole stood where she was, she places a hand on top of Waverly’s and turned her head to return the kiss. Nicole kisses the tip of Waverly’s nose. Nicole then turns fully around so that she can look directly into Waverly’s face. “Baby, I love you and I love that you get jealous sometimes, but you should know by now, I’m never going to leave you.” They stand looking into each other’s eyes and notice desire flickering within the other’s eyes. 

“Dance with me.” Nicole asks while George Michael’s ‘Father figure’ plays in the background. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s lower back, while Waverly hangs her arms around Nicole’s neck. They sway in each other’s arms until the end of the song. Nicole leans down and kisses Waverly passionately. Nicole’s hands snake up the back of Waverly’s shirt, causing Nicole to groan as she felt her wife’s naked skin.

Just before Waverly had left the homestead, she thought that maybe Nicole might be at their home, so she went into the barn and collected some logs, kindling and some matches. Waverly wanted to show Nicole that she loves her so much and what better way was to make love in front of a roaring fire. And as their bedroom had a fireplace built in, Waverly was hoping that they might be able to christen their bedroom. Waverly had been in a couple of days before and placed some blankets and pillows into the wardrobe in their room.

“Baby, could you help me with getting something from the jeep. I thought that it might be nice to christen our fireplace in our bedroom.” Waverly asks. Nicole smiles and they walk out to Waverly’s jeep and collect the items needed for the fire. As Nicole sets up the fire, Waverly makes up on the floor a makeshift bed on the floor, from the blankets and pillows. Waverly sits down and beckons Nicole to come and join her. Nicole smiles as she looks at Waverly, who has removed her clothes and is sitting waiting naked. Nicole takes the hint and joins Waverly by undressing and sits on the blankets. 

“I’ve never seen you as beautiful as you are now. Waverly I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.” Nicole says as she leans into kiss Waverly.

Nicole lifts Waverly’s legs just slightly so that she can place a pillow under her back, to help with taking the pressure from the weight of their pups off her spine. Then Nicole starts to kiss her way down Waverly’s body, paying special attention to Waverly’s now well-developed breasts, Nicole gives each one the right amount of devotion, by caressing and sucking on each nipple. Waverly groans as Nicole begins to move downward towards her mound. Nicole looks up at Waverly and smiles, because Nicole can taste Waverly already on her lips and tongue.

Nicole dives right in and begins to lick at Waverly’s folds, she takes in every drop of wetness which flowed from Waverly. Waverly groans and clutches at Nicole’s hair, as she feels herself getting close to reaching her climax. Nicole pulls back and sits up on her knees, her hard cock twitches in anticipation of being able to knot and cum inside Waverly. Nicole leans down and hovers above Waverly and kisses her, while she lifts Waverly’s legs so that she can enter her. Nicole slides inside and it’s not long before her and Waverly are both moaning as they feel the other reaching their climax. Waverly grinds her hips against her wife’s thrusting hips. Nicole’s cock begins to knot, and she knows it won’t be long before she cums, but she wants to make sure that Waverly reaches her climax before her. Nicole reaches down and stimulates Waverly’s clit, pushing the brunette over the edge.

“Nicole!” Waverly screams as she cums. Her hands grip tight around Nicole’s arms.

That is all it takes for Nicole, “Waves, ugh.” Nicole looks at Waverly, with all the love she feels being displayed in her eyes. Waverly cups the sides of Nicole’s face and says, “I love you, Nicole.”

Nicole grabs a blanket to cover them with, as they lay in each other’s arms. They find themselves drifting off to sleep by the glow of the fireplace. Waverly and Nicole spend the rest of the evening in their new home. 

The next week sees both Waverly and Nicole moving into their new home. They both make sure that everything was placed in the right positions. When Nicole and Waverly brought Calamity Jane to their home, they found that she would head back to the homestead, back to her Alice. Waverly and Nicole accepted the fact that Alice was now the owner of Calamity Jane.

Waverly came into the station late in the afternoon two weeks after they had moved into their home, she had been looking after Alice for the day and wanted to see Nicole. Nicole and Wynonna had planned on having an evening out on the town. Wynonna wanted to have one last night out with Nicole before the ‘pups’ arrival. 

“Hey, baby. How’s my beautiful wife and niece today?” Nicole asks. Alice giggles at Nicole who has crouched down to tickle the little girl.

“Hey, sweetie. Alice has started to pull herself up and stand holding onto the furniture. Your wife has a very sore back. While YOUR pups are causing me, Ouch.” Waverly says as she places one of her hands on her lower back and gives it a rub. While her other hand pushes the stroller that Alice is sitting in, playing with her teddy. 

Nicole stands up and pulls Waverly into an embrace. “Baby, I don’t have to go tonight. I can stay home, and we eat take out, while watching that documentary, you’ve been wanting to watch.”

“No, you go. Just don’t drink too much.” Waverly smiles as she leans and rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder. 

Wynonna walks out of the Black Badge office and straight over to the Bull pen, where she finds Alice and Waverly. Wynonna takes Alice for the rest of the afternoon to allow Waverly time to work on some paperwork. Waverly takes Alice home, leaving Wynonna and Nicole to hit the town.

Much later that night the ache in Waverly’s lower back is becoming more painful, causing her to become concerned. As she paces the floor of their bedroom for the 100th time, her phone rings.

“Hello…. Yes…. I’ll be right there.” Waverly answers.

Waverly makes her way into the police station and is greeted by the officer on duty, who leads her out to the ‘drunk tank’ cell. 

Inside the cell, lying on the bench was Wynonna with an arm draped over her face. Nicole stumbles as she tries to pace the cell floor. Nicole notices Waverly standing with her hands on her hips, while tapping her foot. Waverly raises her arms as she says, “Your drunk and in trouble. And to make matters worse, you were at a strip joint.” Waverly raises her voice at both Nicole and Wynonna.

“Your beautiful and pretty. I loovee youuu sooooo much.” Nicole slurs as she grabs onto the bars of the cell. Wynonna climbs off the bench and makes her way to stand next to Nicole.

“I’m sorry Baby girl. We were just having a couple of drinks. We didn’t start the fight. Haughty here throws a good punch.” Wynonna says with a smirk on her face.

“Nicole Earp-Haught, you are in so much trou…..Oh shit…” Waverly looks down at her feet and notices that there is fluid running down her legs. 

“Waves, what’s wrong?” A worried Nicole asks as she looks at Waverly wide eyed.

“My waters have broken. I’m not due for another couple of weeks. NICOLE!” A worried Waverly rushes over to the cell and grabs hold of Nicole’s hands. Waverly tightly begins to squeeze Nicole’s hands, as she feels a contraction.

“You need to let Nicole out of here, now Officer. We need to get Waverly to the hospital, NOW.” Wynonna pleads with the Officer on duty. He realises the urgency of the situation, he opens the cell door, releasing Nicole and Wynonna.

Waverly’s contractions are becoming closer and Nicole has started to sober up. She knows from her Police training, that when contractions are so close, it means that there will not be enough time to reach the hospital. Nicole holds Waverly and moves her towards Nedley’s office.

“Waves, we’re not going to be able to get to the hospital in time. We are going to have to make do with Nedley’s office. Baby trust me, I have you.” Nicole says as she leads Waverly over to the couch.

Nicole helps Waverly with lying down on the couch, she then checks and finds that Waverly is fully dilated. As Waverly feels another contraction pain, she screams out in pain. Nicole moves so that she can hold Waverly in her arms. After the contraction, Waverly looks into Nicole’s eyes and with one hand she plays with the back of Nicole’s hair.

Nicole heads out of Nedley’s office and finds Wynonna and asks her to get some blankets and warm water. Nicole then returns to Waverly, who is now wanting to push and delivery their ‘pups’. 

“Baby, I need you to push on your next contraction.” Nicole tells Waverly.

Waverly pants and screams as she pushes, Nicole happily says, “That’s it, you are doing great. The head is crowning, and soon baby’s head will be here. Once the head is through, you can have a rest.”

Another contraction hits Waverly and she pushes. Waverly looks at Nicole, who smiles back at her.

“Our babies head is here… Look at all that reddish hair… Waverly give me your hand.” Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and guides it down between her legs to touch the top of their baby’s head. The two women smile and shed tears while looking at each other.

“Now Waverly, just one final push and our pup’s will be here.” Nicole holds the baby’s head in her hands while Wynonna enters with some towels, blankets and warm water to wrap the babies in. 

Waverly pushes and screams from the pain, while Nicole guides their first baby into the world.

“It’s a boy.” A tearful Nicole announces.

“A boy, let me see.” Waverly cries as she reaches out her arms towards Nicole. Wynonna hands Nicole a towel to wrap their son in. Nicole looks at her son, who has her reddish hair. She cradles her son in her arms as she hands him to Waverly.

Waverly looks down at the face of her son and automatically notices that he has Nicole’s dimples. “He has a good set of lungs.” Wynonna says as the baby begins to cry. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly and their son. They share a kiss, before Waverly begins to feel another contraction. Nicole takes their son from Waverly and hands him to Wynonna to clean and hold, while she delivers their next baby.

“Waves, we have another son. I love you so much. Thank you for giving us two beautiful sons.” Nicole tearfully says.

All Waverly can do is cry tears of joy. From the moment that Waverly met Nicole, she felt like that she had come home, to a place where she was safe and loved. That feeling of coming home, now was stronger with the birth of her children, her sons. Wynonna gave her sister and Nicole a hug and kiss before giving them space. 

After some time, Nicole rang for an ambulance to come and check on Waverly and her sons. When the paramedics arrived, they insisted on taking Waverly and the twins to the hospital. When Nicole said that she would accompany Waverly in the Ambulance, the paramedics appeared to not be too pleased, but allowed her to travel in the back.

Meanwhile in the front of the Ambulance, one of the paramedics made a call. “Hey, there been a change of plans. The Deputy Sheriff is with us. We will have to take the babies another way.” 

“So, what’s the new plan?” The paramedic that was driving asked.

“They intercept the babies on the way to the nursery. That Deputy Sheriff is going to pay heaps to get these babies back. We’ll be sitting pretty for a long time to come.” The other paramedic replied.

Nicole, Waverly and the twins cuddled together as a little family, unaware of the pain and heartache to come their way.


	22. Chapter 22

As Waverly lay on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance, she held one of their son’s in her arms, while Nicole held their other son, as she sat on the bench next to Waverly. As the ambulance travelled towards the hospital, Waverly looked at Nicole, they both had tears in their eyes. Tears of joy at finally becoming parents of two baby boys.

“Nicole, I want to call him (she looks at her son in her arms), Nicolas after you and him (Waverly looks at her son in Nicole’s arms), Alberto. It means noble and bright, Nicole you are all of these. I want our boys to take after you, you’ve given me our family. I love you Nicole Earp-Haught.” Waverly says with a tearful voice.

Nicole looks at her two boys and smiles, as she sees how much they look like her, with their red hair and dimples. “I love those names. Welcome to the world, Nicolas and Alberto Earp-Haught. Your Mama and I have been waiting for you to arrive. We love you so much even though you’re only a couple of hours old.” Nicole leans down and places a kiss on the heads of her boys and then on the lips of Waverly.

The ambulance pulls up at the hospital and when the paramedics pull the stretcher out, they were planning on taking Waverly to the ward, but they were intercepted by the Doctor and nursery Nurse on duty. The Doctor instructed that Waverly be taken to be examined, while the nursery Nurse insisted that Nicole come along with her and the babies to the nursery. Nicole took hold of Waverly’s hand and gave it a squeeze before she took hold of Nicholas in her arms and carried both Alberto and Nicholas to the nursery.

While in the nursery, the Nurse on duty takes both Nicholas and Alberto’s weights and measurements, before handing Nicole, baby Nicholas to give him, his first feed. The Nurse showed Nicole how to burp and change his diaper. Then Nicole took Alberto in her arms and gave him his first feed. While Nicole was with their son’s, Waverly was being examined and the Doctor told her that she had torn, during giving birth and needed stitches. He reminded Waverly that she will not be able to partake in any sexual activity for a while until she healed.

Waverly was taken to a private room on the maternity ward and as soon as she arrived, Nicole was there with their son’s. The boys were sleeping in their little hospital cots and when Waverly looked at them, she could have sworn that she was looking at miniature versions of a sleeping Nicole.

Waverly beaconed Nicole to come and lie down on the hospital bed with her, as their babies slept. Nicole kicked off her shoes before climbing onto the hospital bed, she lay on her side so that Waverly could have room to cuddle into her front. Nicole lay there listening to the subtle signs that Waverly was drifting off to sleep. It was not long after that Nicole found herself drifting off to sleep. She was happy, knowing that her little family were all safe and sound.

Waverly and Nicole were woken to the sound of Wynonna, Doc and Alice entering their hospital room. They looked around and found that their boys were no longer in the room. 

“Where’s those nephews of ours?” Wynonna asks as she holds onto a wiggling Alice.

“They were here, when we fell asleep. Maybe the Nurse came and took them back to the nursery.” Nicole says. She sits up on the side of the bed and puts her shoes on. 

“I’ll go and check where they are, baby.” Nicole says as she places a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. Nicole exits the room, as Doc and Alice follow her towards the nursery.

“So, Baby Girl, you’re a mama now. Two healthy boys. It’s about time we had another generation of Earp men in the family.” Wynonna says as she gives Waverly a hug.

Meanwhile as Nicole approaches the Nursery, she is shocked to find that her boys are not there. The Nurse on duty had not come and taken the boys, as she thought the family wanted to spend time together. Nicole then started to become worried and scared to return to Waverly, to tell her that their babies were missing. The Nurse on duty raised the alarm, that the twin boys had been removed from the care of their parents without permission. The hospital was searched by the security guards, and they found the babies hospital bands thrown on the floor by the maternity ward exit doors.

A pale faced Nicole entered Waverly’s room. Waverly took one look at Nicole to know that something was very wrong. “Nicole, where’s our boys?” A worried Waverly asked.

Nicole walked over to Waverly and took her in her arms. “Baby, someone’s taken our boys.” Nicole could not get any other words out of her mouth. Upon hearing that her boys were missing, Waverly screamed at the top of lungs, “NO, NICOLE TELL ME YOUR ….” before breaking down and sobbing. Nicole rushed over to Waverly and engulfed her in a tight embrace. The pair held onto each other as if their lives depended upon it, as they sobbed into each other’s shoulders.

Doc came into the room a while after and handed Alice to Wynonna. “I’m going to support the security guards with tracking the babies.” Doc gives Wynonna a kiss before leaving. Wynonna walks out of the room to give Waverly and Nicole some privacy as they are both clearly devastated by the disappearance of their sons. Wynonna decides to call Jeremy to see if there is anything that Black Badge can do for Waverly and Nicole. Just as Wynonna was about to ring, she received a call from Jeremy.

“Hi Wynonna, when I came into the office this morning, I found that on my computer, there had been a call made to Bobo from a number. When I traced the number, it came from a phone which is owned by a Paramedic. I contacted the Ambulance department and they when I told them I was with a section of the Government Police department, they were able to inform me that the Paramedic was on duty. I was able to find out that it was the same Paramedic that assisted in taking Waverly and Nicole to the hospital.” Jeremy said.

“Wait your telling me that Bobo is the reason why my nephews are missing, and my baby sister and her wife are devasted. Wait till I get my hands on that bastard. Jeremy can you pull up anything from the security tapes from the hospital, to show just who we are looking for.” Wynonna asks as she looks at Alice, the thought of losing her daughter was not a thought she ever wanted to think about. She knew in that moment exactly what her sister and Nicole were feeling.

Waverly became hysterical and when the Doctor arrived in her room, he took one look and prescribed that she be given a tranquilizer. Nicole intervened and insisted that they release Waverly, so that she could take her home and care for her wife. It was the only thing that Nicole could do in that moment, if she couldn’t protect her son’s, she needed to be able to protect her wife. The Doctor understood where Nicole was coming from and released Waverly from the hospital. He gave Nicole the tranquilizer for her to give Waverly when she arrived home.

Waverly melted into Nicole’s side as they walked in a daze towards Wynonna’s truck. The ride back to the homestead was filled with tension, as Waverly just wanted to be held by Nicole. Wynonna didn’t know what to say, so, she turned the radio on. The only other sound to be heard was to come from Alice, who giggled as she played with her toy.

Wynonna offered for Nicole and Waverly to come and stay with her and Doc, but Nicole insisted that she wanted to look after Waverly in their home. Once inside their home, Nicole walked with Waverly wrapped around her towards the kitchen. Waverly would not let go of Nicole and so Nicole grabbed Waverly a bottle of water and handed her the tranquilizer to take. Waverly took the medication and Nicole then assisted her to their bedroom, where Nicole helped Waverly to change into her pyjamas and then under the covers of their bed. When Nicole tried to walk out of the room, Waverly tearfully held her arms out to grab onto Nicole.

“Nicole don’t leave me. I need you to hold me.” Waverly says with tears streaming down her face.

Nicole has never been able to say no to Waverly, especially when she was upset. Nicole walked over to their dresser and took out her own pyjamas. She changed into them and then climbed into their bed. Waverly lay her head on Nicole’s chest and held on tight.

“I’m so sorry baby. I couldn’t keep our boys safe. I’ve failed you and them……I should be out here looking for them.” Nicole sobs as she pulls Waverly tighter into her side.

Waverly sits up and looks directly at Nicole. “Sweetie, you have always been my protector. You have never let me or our boys down. I know that you would die for me, Nicolas and Alberto. I need you here for now. We will join in with the search, we just need……” Waverly breaks down. Nicole sits up and hugs her wife, allowing her to collapse in her arms and they both cry in each other’s arms.

They both laid down and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. After a couple of hours of sleep, Nicole woke and slipped out of Waverly’s tight hold. Nicole quietly walked out of the room and towards the nursery. As she stood in between the two cots, she stared at the two little ‘Sheriff’ bears that Nedley had gotten for the twins. The thought and feelings of being so helpless to protect her sons, hit Nicole like a tidal wave, as she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. As she lay on the floor crying her heart out. Just then she felt two arms wrap around her body and hold her. “Shh, it’s ok Baby. I’ve got you.”

Waverly sat on the floor and pulled Nicole into her arms so that Nicole could sit on her lap. As Nicole was held by Waverly, she rested her head on her mate’s shoulder, rubbing her chin against the mating mark. They sat and held each other until they realised how cold it was sitting on the floor. Waverly suggested that they should return to bed and got some more sleep before they headed out to join in the search.

Waverly and Nicole entered the Station the next morning and were greeted by Nedley, who took them both into his arms and gave them a tight hug. His actions spoke volumes and both Waverly and Nicole felt his concern and support. Nedley looked at Nicole with a worried look before saying, “Um, now promise me Nicole that you are not going to go all WWE on me?”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked as Waverly stood beside her.

“Wynonna and Doc brought in the two Paramedics that took your boys. They’re in the interview room. We were just about to interview them.” Nedley says. Before he could say anything more, Waverly runs off down the hallway towards the interview room.

Waverly rushes into the room and lunges at the two Paramedics and pins one of them against the wall. Even though Waverly is shorter than the two men, she has the strength of 10 men right in that moment. “WHERE ARE MY BOYS!” Waverly screams.

Nicole and Nedley are not far behind Waverly and Nicole tries to pull the small brunette off the Paramedic, whom she has by the throat up against the wall. Nicole can sense her Omega’s frustration and anger, but she also knows that as an Officer of the Law, there is a process that needs to be adhered to.

“Waves, we need to focus on our boys. You have to let him go.” Nicole says as Nedley apprehends the second Paramedic, preventing him from escaping. Waverly releases her grip on the Paramedic, who rubs his throat and demands that she be charged with assault. 

“You’re lucky that I stopped her when I did.” Nicole said as she forced the Paramedic to sit in the chair. “Now you and your friend here, are going to tell me, my wife and the Sheriff, where my sons are.” Nicole says as she stands over the Paramedic and pushes down on his cuffed hands, causing him to scream in pain.

After a short while, Nicole, Waverly and Nedley exit the interview room, Nicole and Waverly head into the Black Badge office, while Nedley heads into the bullpen. Within minutes they reappear with reinforcements in tow. The Paramedics had given them the location for the whereabouts of Bobo and the babies. The only comfort that Nicole and Waverly could hold onto right at that moment, was that the Paramedics had told them that their sons were being cared for and would remain unharmed.

Along the way Waverly and Nicole text both Wynonna and Doc the location of Bobo. They assembled at a meeting point to work out as to how they would ambush Bobo and retrieve the babies, without causing any harm to them. Once they had discussed and formulated their plan, the team ascended onto Bobo’s hide out. Bobo was held up in a cave just outside of the township of Purgatory, in an abandoned mineshaft. 

Wynonna, Doc and Nicole entered the mine shaft cautiously with Waverly and Nedley close behind. All of them were armed and ready for anything that Bobo threw at them. What they found was not what they expected from Bobo. Bobo was sitting on the floor of the mine shaft, cradling one of the twins in his arms, while the other slept on a makeshift bed on the floor. The twins appeared to have been feed, by the empty baby bottles on the floor. He also had made a fire to keep them warm. Bobo was stunned to see Wynonna, Doc, Nicole, Waverly and Nedley standing in the opening to his hide away.

“Bobo, you had been not have hurt my babies.” Waverly yelled, as Nicole held her back from approaching Bobo.

“Waverly, your babies are safe and sound. They really are very precious little ones.” Bobo says as he looks at the baby in his arms. Upon hearing their mama’s voice, the babies wake and cry. “Shhh, it’s alright. Your Mama is here and from the looks of things, my time with you is over.” Bobo sways to comfort the child in his arms.

“Bobo, hand over the babies and no one will get hurt.” Wynonna says as she begins to lower peacemaker. Bobo begins to raise his arms towards Waverly, who rushes over and rips her son out Bobo’s arms. Nicole follows and picks up her son from the floor. Waverly and Nicole hold their son’s close to their chests. And as soon as they are in the embrace of their mother’s, the boys stop crying and snuggle against the breasts of their mothers. 

Waverly and Nicole walk out of the mine holding tightly their sons, they hold each other’s hand with their free hand. Once outside Waverly and Nicole check their boys and find that they are unharmed, that Bob had taken care of them. Nicole hands to Waverly the other baby, so that she can hold both her boys in her arms. Nicole moves around and stands behind Waverly, she wraps her arms around her family and hold them all in her arms, while she rests her head on Waverly’s shoulder.

“See, Nicole you do protect us, and you rescued our boy’s.” Waverly says as she turns her head to give Nicole a kiss. They watch as Wynonna, Doc and Nedley walk out of the mine, with Bobo in handcuffs.

“Why?” is all that Waverly and Nicole could say when they saw Bobo.

“Because you took Willa from me. You had what I’ve always wanted. A family to call my own.” Bobo replied before Wynonna and Doc dragged him away towards Nedley’s cruiser. Nedley followed behind after he checked to see that the babies were ok and safe with their mum’s.

After they had their sons checked out by the Doctor at the hospital, where Nicole did not leave their side. Waverly, Nicole and their babies returned to their home to start their life together. That night Waverly and Nicole slept in their bed, with their sons tucked in between them. Nicole told Waverly that she was going to buy a dog to guard her and the boys, so that they would have protection when Nicole was working.


	23. Chapter 23

After when Nicole and Waverly brought their sons home, they made sure that there was always at least one of them with their sons. Waverly would check on her sons even when she knew that they were safe in their cot, she found that after the kidnapping, she struggled with her fear of losing them again. Nicole was always reassuring her wife that their sons were now home, safe and sound. 

Nedley visited the new parents and presented the babies with their very own Purgatory Sheriff Department toy badges and Stetson hat. Waverly just loved the gifts and vowed that she would dress the boys in their little Sheriff outfits, the next time she brought the boys into the station. Nicole was given two weeks off after the kidnapping drama, so that she could assist Waverly with the boys. They both loved this time together as a family, because they got to experience the first weeks of their sons lives.

Nicole would take the night shift of attending to the boys, as they had taken to waking every four hours demanding to be feed and then changed. Waverly would express her breast milk throughout the day, so that Nicole had plenty of milk to feed her hungry boys. Waverly looked after the day routine, where the boys would sleep, wake, needing to be feed and changed, then have some cuddle time with Mama (Waverly) or Mummy (Nicole), before becoming tired and needing to sleep.

One-night Nicole was woken by the sound of her sons crying through the baby monitor, which was on her bedside table. She climbs out of the bed, trying not to waken Waverly and heading out to the nursery down the hall from their bedroom. She walks in and sees that both Nicolas and Alberto are both awake and crying. Nicole smiles to herself, as she takes in how many blankets Waverly has placed on the boys. It is clear that they take after their Mama in how they feel the cold and need the extra blankets. 

Nicole picks up little Nicolas in her arms and places him so, that he is snuggling against her heart. She then walks over to Alberto’s cot and picks him up and places him on her other side of her chest. 

“Shh, Mummy’s got you now. It’s alright.” Nicole says as both boys begin to rub their little faces against Nicole’s chest.

Nicole walks out towards the kitchen and places the boys in their pram. She then starts to warm slowly the breast milk. Once it has reached the right temperature, she picks up a grizzly Nicolas, and begins to feed him, while she rocks the pram back and forth with her foot, trying to keep Alberto quiet. Once Nicolas has been feed and burped, he is placed back into his side of the pram, and then it’s Alberto’s turn.

Waverly wakes and finds Nicole’s side of the bed empty and cold. She climbs out from under her four blankets and wraps herself in her night gown. Waverly heads out to look for Nicole and when she finds her, Nicole is asleep on the couch with both boys sleeping on her chest. A smile forms on Waverly’s face as she takes in the sight of her little family sleeping soundly. Waverly gently nudges Nicole, who wakes and looks at her wife. 

“They wanted to snuggle.” Nicole says to Waverly.

“I woke up and found that you weren’t there next to me. I missed my bonus blanket.” Waverly pouted.

“I know Baby, but they woke up and wanted to be feed. You know me, I can’t say no to the ones I love. Why don’t we put them back in their cots and then go back to bed and we snuggle?” Nicole says.

Waverly lifts Alberto off Nicole chest very carefully, so that he does not wake and press him to her chest, before picking up Nicolas. After getting up off the couch, Nicole offers to take one of the babies from Waverly. Waverly hands over Alberto to Nicole.

“Alberto takes after his Aunt Wynonna, you know Waves. He just can’t get enough of his ….” Nicole is interrupted by Waverly laughing.

“No, Nicole he takes after you. He has the same cutest look after he finishes feeding. Just like you when you’re had your fill of drinking from my pus…” Nicole interrupts Waverly.

“Waves, not in front of the boys.” Nicole says. Waverly and Nicole head back into the nursery and place Nicolas and Alberto into their cots, before heading back to their own bed. Where they get themselves settled and Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly, who rests her head on Nicole’s chest. They find that they fall to sleep quickly after.

Over the next couple of days, there were several visitors to call by Nicole and Waverly’s home to offer their congratulations to the new parents. Nicolas and Alberto were presented with several gifts, mostly clothing and toys. Jeremy and Dolls gave the boys matching onesies with a Unicorn face on the front, with the words ‘Little Brother’ printed underneath. They also received newborn bodysuit with the words ‘Ain’t no Mama like the one I got’ with little unicorns printed on both sides of the words.

Waverly loved all the different gifts that they received, as she knew that her sons were apart of a wider family and that they would make sure to keep them safe. Nedley stopped by and gave Nicole a pat on her back and congratulated her on not only the birth of her boys, but for being able to remain calm, when they rescued them from Bobo. After when Nedley had left, Waverly went to check on her boys, something she has made a routine since their return, she found placed in both of the cots, a teddy bear which had been dressed in a small Purgatory Sheriff Department Uniform and with the matching Stetson hat. The only person to have gone into the nursery that afternoon was Nedley before he left. 

“Nicole.” Waverly cried out.

Nicole came running, thinking that there was something very wrong with either one or both boys. “What is it Waverly?” Nicole pants out as she barged into the nursery.

“Look.” Waverly holds up both Sheriff teddy bears, as tears run down her cheeks. Nicolas and Alberto lay in their cots, kicking their little cubby legs as they watch their parents. 

“Waves, it’s alright. Nedley said that he got them specially made when he learned that you and I were expecting. He said that he has always thought of you as a daughter.” Nicole walks over to Waverly and takes her into her arms and holds her in a tight embrace. Waverly lays her head on Nicole’s chest and looks down at her sons. She never thought that when she met Nicole that they would fall in love and have their own family. 

Over the next couple of months, both boys grew, and Waverly started to go back and work for a couple of hours one day a week for Black Badge. Nicole didn’t mind, because she got to see her wife and boys, while at work. Nedley would even offer to mind the boys in his office, so that Waverly could get some more work done. During Nicole’s shifts, Waverly and Nicole continued to communicate with each other, through their thoughts. So, when it came to the day of their 1st Wedding Anniversary, Waverly woke to find a note on Nicole’s side of the bed. 

It read, ‘Today a year ago, I got to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. I married my soulmate and every day since has been filled with ups and downs, but I would not trade it for anything. Waverly, I want you to treat yourself to a day of pampering, while Wynonna and Doc babysit our boys for you. Then when I come home from work, I am cooking dinner for you. I love you baby. LOVE NICOLE.’

Waverly sat in her bed and smiled and sent a message to Nicole, ‘Nicole, I love you so much. A year ago, today my heart found its home in you. You have given me the most precious gifts of our boys and you keep us all safe. You had better not strain yourself today, because your going to need all of your energy for tonight.’

‘Waves, you are the one that is going to need all of their energy, because when I get a hold of you, your going to be feeling my cum deep inside of your pussy for days to come. Now get your rest my baby.’ Nicole communicated to Waverly.

Later that evening, Waverly came into the backyard of her home and found Nicole dancing and singing to their boys, who were lying in their capsules and giggling at their Mum. Nicole had a Vegan Barbeque cooking, with their picnic table set so that there were candles lit, as Waverly was breast feeding, she was not able to drink, so Nicole still had champagne glasses filled with non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider. Nicole was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and black ¾ shorts and joggers. Nicole was singing the lyrics to an old Wham song ‘Love Machine’. 

Waverly walked up behind Nicole and snaked her hands around her front and whispered into Nicole’s ear, “When I look in your eyes   
My meter starts to rise   
And I become confused  
My motor cranked electric goes  
When I'm sitting next to you  
Electricity starts to flow  
And my indicator starts to glow, oh oh  
I'm just a love machine  
And I won't work for nobody but you  
(Oh, yeah)”

Nicole starts to feel her cock begin to grow inside her shorts. Looking down at her sons, Nicole says, “This is one reason why I married your Mama. She is always so sexy.” Nicole turns around and sees that Waverly is wearing a very tight-fitting summer short dress. All Nicole could do was stare wide eyed at Waverly. 

“Um, and you have the world’s hottest Mama, boys.” Nicole regains her voice after Waverly connects their lips in a passionate kiss.

Waverly and Nicole realise that they had not better get to carried away, as there was food being cooked on the barbeque and the summer night was so nice, not to hot. Nicole had dressed their boys in the onesies that Waverly and she had purchased before their birth. Waverly thought that they looked adorable in their little sheriff outfits. Nicole and Waverly enjoyed their Wedding Anniversary dinner, as they reminisced all the details from their special day and how much they had both grown together. All the while their little boys would either giggle or gurgle during the meal, but they soon made it cutely aware that they were tired and needing to be feed before being placed in their cots.

After their boys were feed, burped, diaper changed and settled in their cots. Waverly lead Nicole to their bedroom, where she gave Nicole her own private lap dance. As Nicole watched her wife’s body moving to the music playing from her phone, she felt once again her cock becoming hard against her boxer shorts. Nicole reached out to grab Waverly’s hips, but Waverly taps them away.

“Nicole be patient. You’ll get your chance soon enough.” Waverly says as she grinds her groin against Nicole’s, causing the red head to groan out in frustration, at not being able to release her cock from its prison in her pants. 

Waverly straddled Nicole’s lap and reached down and pulled out of her shorts, the hard cock and gave it a gentle stroke up and down the shaft. Nicole threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. Nicole couldn’t take it any longer, as this was the first time, they had been intimate, since the birth of their sons. Mainly because the doctor had only given them the green light the day before, as Waverly had completely healed after she teared during childbirth.

It didn’t take them long to get their clothes off each other and they were making up for lost time. They spend the rest of their night, making love to each other, and Nicole kept her promise of filling Waverly with so much cum, that for the next couple of days, she would still be feeling it inside of her. 

At one point through the night, Waverly was on her knees and Nicole was behind her, filling her pussy with her cum after she had knotted inside of Waverly. When they hear the cries from their sons coming from the nursery. 

“Shit, I’m going to have to have a word with those boys. I can’t pull out Waves.” Nicole says between pants.

“Nicole, pick me up and carry me into the nursery.” Waverly breathed out. Nicole gently picked Waverly up under her knees and carried her into the nursery. Nicole held Waverly under the knees, while Waverly picked up both boys in her arms and Nicole walked them over to the double rocking chair in the nursery. Nicole sat down, allowing Waverly to sit on her lap, while she breast fed her boys. Waverly by this stage had become a master at feeding both boys at the same time. Nicole took Nicolas and burped him, while Waverly burped Alberto. Nicole could feel her knot reduce and she was able to pull out of Waverly. Which meant that she was able to assist with changing the boys and place them back into their cots. 

After making sure that her boys were secure and snug in their cots, Waverly lead Nicole out to the lounge room and pulled her down onto the couch. Where Waverly and Nicole made love for the rest of the night. Waverly and Nicole feel asleep just before dawn, but before they did Nicole made sure that they were covered with a blanket. They held onto each other and whispered words of love to each other.


	24. Chapter 24

A month later Nicole returned home wearing her new uniform, which was a navy-blue shirt with a zipper instead of buttons and pants. As soon as Nicole walked through the door of their house, Waverly who was in the kitchen preparing their dinner, just stood and stared at Nicole.

“What’s wrong, Waves?” A puzzled Nicole asks.

“Oh, my, I am married to Purgatory’s Sexiest Police Officer.” Waverly says in a husky voice.

“You like my new uniform, I take it.” Nicole says as she walks closer to Waverly. When she reaches Waverly, she places her hands on her hips and pulls her in closer to her body.

Waverly slides her hands up Nicole’s chest and with one of her hands, she pulls down the zipper to reveal Nicole’s cleavage. Waverly smiles as she looks at Nicole before she leant in and places a kiss to the mark on Nicole’s neck.

“I take that as a yes on the uniform.” Nicole says as she wraps her arms around Waverly and leans down and kisses Waverly passionately. Before they could get to carried away, they were interrupted by cries coming from the nursery. 

“How were they today?” Nicole asks as she heads off to the nursery to check on her sons. 

“They have been behaving themselves. They missed you though.” Waverly says.

Nicole enters the nursery and when Nicolas and Alberto see their Mummy, they stop crying and stretch their arms out and wait for her to pick them up. Nicole gently picks them both up and gives them a kiss to their foreheads, as she walks out to Waverly in the kitchen.

Waverly takes her sons and breastfeeds them, while Nicole quickly changes out of her uniform. Nicole and Waverly enjoy their evening meal, as they talk about their day. Nicolas and Alberto lie in their play pen in the middle of the room. Giggling can be heard coming from the pair, as they kick their cubby legs and wave their arms in the air. 

The next day, the little family head out in Nicole’s truck, as they travel to a dog breeder. Nicole wants to make sure that after everything that happened with Bobo, that when she is not home, that both Waverly and the boys are safe and secure. Waverly and Nicole had discussed and researched several dog breeds that are great guard dogs but are also great around babies and children. They decided on purchasing a Border Collie. 

Once they had reached the dog breeder, which was located at a farm about 2 hours outside of Purgatory. At the beginning of the trip, Nicolas and Alberto were kicking their little legs at the dangling toys which were hanging above their car seats. Every now and then, Waverly and Nicole would hear giggles coming from the back seat. Waverly leans over and takes Nicole’s free hand and squeezes it, she looks at Nicole and smiles. Everything that she has longed for was right there in the front and back seats of the truck. Nicole pulls the truck off to the side of the road.

“Waves, is everything alright?” Nicole asks.

“Nicole, nothing’s wrong. I just realised that everything I have ever wanted, is right here in this truck. Thank you, Nicole, for all that you have given me. A home, family, security and love unconditional. I love you so much. And if you play your cards right, Officer Earp-Haught, you might just get lucky.” Waverly says as she wiggles her eyebrows. Nicole blushes. Nicole then leans in and plants a tender kiss on Waverly’s lips.

Upon arriving at the breeders, Waverly and Nicole soon realise that their boys need a quick diaper change, before they can meet the puppies. After being shown several, Nicole and Waverly decide on a boy Border Collie, as it clearly showed it had a connection with the boys, who both pointed at the dog. Nicole chose the name Max for their dog, and once they had paid the money, Max was placed in the back of the truck with the boys. 

As Nicole turned the truck into the driveway of the homestead, 2 hours later, Max was asleep on the back seat of the truck, wedged between the two car seats. As Nicole and Waverly tried to lift the sleeping boys out of their seats, Max jumped out and followed close behind. Waverly took her boys into the nursery and as they were still asleep, she chose to place them into their cots, and she would feed them when they woke up later. Max followed Waverly into the nursery and found a comfortable position on the floor between the two cots. 

Keeping her promise to Nicole, Waverly lead Nicole into their bedroom, where she quickly removed Nicole’s clothes before seductively luring Nicole towards their bed. Waverly removed her clothes before she straddled Nicole’s lap. Leaning into Nicole, Waverly captured Nicole’s lips in a heated kiss. Waverly then kissed her way down Nicole’s neck and towards her breasts. 

Nicole released a groan and moan from her mouth, as Waverly took one of her harden nipples into her mouth. Waverly sucked until the nipple was plump before she brought her teeth down tight around the tender nipple. Waverly released Nicole’s nipple with a pop sound, before she took the other nipple into her mouth and repeated her sucking and teasing. Nicole’s cock was already hard and now it was pressing against Waverly’s stomach. Waverly made her way down towards Nicole’s hard member, and once her face was in line with the member, Waverly licked her lips.

“Waverly, I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last with all your teasing.” Nicole groaned as she lay on her back, watching Waverly taking her cock into her mouth. Waverly worked her mouth up and down Nicole’s shaft. Waverly took the member fully into her mouth and sucked the pre cum from Nicole’s tip. As Waverly continued to deep throat Nicole, all Nicole could do was lay there on the bed and close her eyes, as she began to feel the coil within her begin to tighten, threatening to break hard and fast. Nicole knew that her cock was about to knot, and she didn’t want to do that inside of Waverly’s mouth. 

Nicole reached down with one of her hands and pulled Waverly off her cock.

“Baby, I’m close to knotting. I don’t want to in your mouth.” Nicole says.

“I just want to make you feel good, because you are always taking care of me. Sweetie.” Waverly says as she lifts her legs over Nicole’s lap. Waverly gently takes Nicole’s full length inside of her before she begins to ride Nicole hard. Nicole snakes her hands up Waverly’s torso, until her hands find their rest on top of Waverly’s full and plump breasts. As Waverly rides Nicole’s cock, Nicole tenderly massages Waverly’s breasts, pinching her nipples between Nicole’s fingers. Soon both Waverly and Nicole are feeling deep inside of them, that tight feeling of pressure building within their core.

“Nicole, baby, I lovvvvveee youuu.” Waverly screams as she comes undone with Nicole deep inside of her.

“I love you ttooo Waaavvvveeeeessss.” Nicole screams out as she feels her knot forming just before she cums deep within Waverly’s core. Waverly collapses upon Nicole’s chest, as she nudges her head into the crook of Nicole’s neck. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s back and holds on to her wife with a tight grip. 

As Nicole and Waverly lay in their bed, later in the afternoon, they were alerted to the fact that their boys were awake, when Max started to bark. Waverly was concerned that when Max barked, it would scare the boys, but instead she found that her boys only cried because they were hungry and wet. Nicole and Waverly over the next couple of days soon found that when ever the boys were, they would find Max close by. 

About a month after Max had come to stay, Nicole was at the station, working the morning shift. Before she even saw Waverly enter the station building, Nicole picked up on Waverly’s scent, that she was in heat and this brought Nicole’s rut to also arrive at the same time. Waverly walked into the station, pushing the boys in their stroller, as they were now beginning to want to sit up and be looking around. As Waverly walked into the bull pen with the boys, Nicole looked up from her desk, as she was finishing off some paperwork, before she headed out on patrol. 

Nicolas and Alberto squealed in delight at seeing their Mummy, as Waverly pushed them closer to Nicole’s desk. Nicole reached down and started to unlatch their belts, so that she could pick them both up and kiss their faces and press them against her chest. Nicole has always been amazed at how even though the two boys were identical, they each had their own personalities. Nicolas was more outgoing than Alberto, who enjoyed sitting on either of his Mum’s laps and take in all the hugs and kisses he could get. Whereas Nicolas loved his hugs and kisses, he was always wanting to explore, by continually looking around and reaching for objects that were nearby.

Waverly loved that each of her boys, had inherited Nicole’s red hair, eyes and dimples when they smiled. Which both boys did on a regular basis. Waverly also noticed that when her boys and Alice were together, the older Earp cousin would boss the boys around, by telling them in baby talk, which toy to play with or how to pat Calamity Jane. Calamity Jane had been introduced to the boys at an early stage, but she was quite content to stay with Alice and look after her. Calamity Jane would wander over to Nicole and Waverly’s place at least once a week before the arrival of Max to spend the day with Waverly and the boys. After Max had arrived, Calamity Jane came over and as soon as Max saw the red tabby, he chased her out of the house and down the stairs. Need less to say, that was the last time Calamity Jane ever came near Nicole and Waverly’s house.

“Waves, did your heat arrive early?” Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear, as she stands and leans into give Waverly a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, I didn’t realise until I pulled up outside.” Waverly replies, as she takes Nicolas out of Nicole’s arms, as he is squirming to get free from his Mum’s embrace.

“Well, we’re going to be busy over the next couple of days.” Nicole says as she raises an eyebrow. Waverly giggles like a schoolgirl caught staring at her crush.

“Now, don’t forget that Wynonna, Doc, Alice, Jeremy and Dolls are coming for a barbeque/swim tonight. Can you remember to pick up the meat on your way home.” Waverly tells Nicole.

Later that afternoon, Nicole arrived home to find the house open and music blasting, but Waverly, Nicolas, Alberto and Max were no where to be found. Nicole starts to become worried, so, she calls Waverly’s phone.

“Waves, where are you? I’m home and I can’t find you.” Nicole says.

“We’re outside down by the water. Change into your swimmers and come and join us. Baby.” Waverly replies.

Nicole places the meat into the fridge and then heads into her bedroom to change. Once she has gotten changed, she heads outside and finds her boys lying on a blanket with Max next to them. Nicolas has a firm hold on Max’s fur, while Alberto has his hand laying on top of Max’s head. Max looks as if he is enjoying the attention from his charges.

Waverly is splashing around in the water, when she spies Nicole dressed in her blue two-piece bikini. Waverly feels her heat building between her legs at the sight of her wife, showing off her hot body. Waverly seductively struts out of the water, allowing the water to drip off her tight bikini clad body. Nicole feels her rut building within her bottom half of her bikini, as her cock begins to grow harder, with every step Waverly takes towards her.

Once Waverly has reached Nicole, both of their bodies are crying out to be touched and filled with the fruits of their love and passion for each other. Nicole’s cock just wants to breed Waverly, so that they could expand their family even more.

Waverly reaches her hands out to cup Nicole’s face and pull her into a passionate kiss, which quickly turns very heated. It does not take them both long to lead each other into the water, where they could make passionate love to each other, without making a scene in front of the boys and Max. Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear, “I want to get you pregnant, baby. I love you so much.”

“I want you to get me pregnant. I want so many more pups, Sweetie. We have all those rooms to fill.” Waverly winks at Nicole as she begins to feel that sensation that came from when Nicole’s cock began to knot deep within side of her core. Waverly knew that it would not be long before Nicole would fill her core with hot cum, and hopefully babies. 

As much as both Waverly and Nicole wanted to continue their love making, they knew that it would not be long before their guests would be arriving, and knowing Wynonna, she would interrupt their extra activities. So, after Nicole had been able to pull free of Waverly, they make their way back to their boys and getting the barbeque ready. Throughout the evening Nicole had a permanent smile on her face, as she could not get out of her mind, how much she was going to plough her cock deep into Waverly all night long and until her rut and Waverly’s heat had been taken care of over the next couple of days.


	25. Chapter 25

NICOLE’S POV  
Nicole had to pry herself from Waverly’s tight embrace the morning after the barbeque at their place. After everyone had left for the evening, Waverly and Nicole made sure that their 4-month-old sons were tucked in their cots, before they headed into their bedroom. Nicole made sure that she took good care of attending to Waverly’s heat and need, by making love to her wife to well into the late hours of the night.

As soon as Nicole entered the bull pen at the Police station, Nedley asks for her to come into his office. 

“Nicole, how are you finding parenthood?” Nedley asks as he sits in his chair.

“It’s one of the greatest things that I have ever experienced, next to falling in love with Waverly. I just can’t get enough of watching the boys every day. Waverly is so great with them, it amazes me, how much they have grown during these last 4 months. And they both love Max, they seem to know that he is there to watch over them.” Nicole says as she looks at Nedley in his chair.

“I still remember the moment, when Chrissy’s mother told me that she was pregnant. When Chrissy was born, it was the most amazing experience of my life. She looked so small lying in my arms, and I knew she was going to be the most precious thing in my life.” Nedley says as he takes a sip out of the mug that Chrissy made for him, when she was younger.

“I know what you mean, even though the boys take after me in looks, they have their own personalities. Nicholas is always wanting to be on the go, whereas Alberto is wanting to be cuddled. The best part of my day is the moment when I walk into the house and hear Waverly singing to our boys and then hearing Nicholas and Alberto’s giggles because Max’s fur is tickling their legs or arms. I know that all is well and I can relax knowing that my family is sa…..ugh.” Nicole says as she starts to double over in pain.

Nicole right at that moment she can feel that Waverly is in pain and calling out to her, through her thoughts. Nicole tries to react out to Waverly by thinking, ‘Waves, tell me what is happening?’ The only thing that comes back to Nicole is a strong sense of pain and distress.

Nicole looks at Nedley with fear in her eyes, as she doesn’t receive any more thoughts from Waverly. 

“Nicole, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Nedley asks.

“It’s Waverly, she’s in trouble and hurt.” Nicole says, just then there is a knock at the door.

“Yes, come in.” Nedley calls out. Another officer appears in the doorway, looking nervous as they tap on the doorframe.

“We just got a call, saying that a Father and Son have gone missing while out hiking out near the Earp homestead. And Nicole is rostered to attend to call outs.” The officer says.

“I’m on it, Sir. Could you call Wynonna and ask her to check in on Waverly. I will try and call on the way.” A nervous Nicole says as she walks out of Nedley’s office.

“Nicole, I get right onto it. Take care.” Nedley says as he starts to pick up the phone and starts to dial Wynonna’s phone.

MEANWHILE  
Waverly’s POV  
Waverly, Wynonna, Alice, Nicholas and Alberto were travelling towards the city, as Waverly and Wynonna had planned to have a girl’s day out with their children. As Wynonna drove, Waverly kept an eye on the children in the back seat, as Alice was talking to her cousins, whom could only respond with coo’s. 

“Waverly, there’s something that we need to talk about?” Wynonna nervously says to her sister. Wynonna keeps her eyes focused on the road ahead.

“What have you done, Wynonna? You’re pregnant.” Waverly says with a questioning tone in her voice.

“No, God No. It’s about Bobo, Dolls has told me that Bobo’s trail is coming up and they want you and Nicole to testify at the trail. I’ve been visiting Bobo in jail.” Wynonna says as she holds up a visitor jail pass for Waverly to see.

“You WHAT! Wynonna, look out.” Waverly yells at Wynonna.

As soon as the words are out of Waverly’s mouth, Wynonna tries to steer her truck around the obstacle that is on the road, but she is unable to prevent the truck from hitting the spikes that lay across the road. The truck’s tyres blow causing Wynonna to lose control of the truck, with the truck rolling several times. Waverly and Wynonna are thrown from the truck, while Alice, Nicholas and Alberto remain in their car seats. 

Waverly finds herself being pulled away from the truck, leaving behind her a trail of blood as she has sustained injuries to her arms and legs. She screams out to the person whom is pulling her away from the wreckage.

“No, my babies are inside the truck. I can’t leave them. We need to get them out. WYNONNA!!” Waverly says as she points to the wreckage, before realising that the person was not listening to her pleas, so she screams out for Wynonna. Waverly is unsure if Wynonna is conscious and could hear her screams.

The last thing that Waverly saw as she was being dragged along the ground, was the teddy bear that Nedley had given their boys, laying on the ground. She knew that Nicholas and Alberto would start to become upset at the loss of their treasured item. The person who was dragging Waverly was rather tall and strong, as they were able to keep control of their hold of Waverly, especially as she was thrashing her body to free herself.

Waverly started to lose consciousness as she was being dragged along the rough ground. When she was awake and alert, Waverly could taste on her lips the metallic taste of her own blood, which was running down the side of her face. Waverly had hit her head on the dashboard of the truck and she also could see that her right leg was injured as well. She was not sure as to what extent, but she knew from the pain she was experiencing, it was not a good sign. Waverly hoped that the person, whom was dragging her away from Wynonna and the children, would take care of her and not cause her any more harm.

Several hours later was when Waverly got a good chance to look at her abductor was when he stopped at the door to his hut. The man was dressed in a full-length fur coat, made from the furs of wild animals. He wore long boots, which came halfway up his calves and were also made from the skin of wild animals. The first thing to catch Waverly’s sense of smell was the man’s poor body odour, as he reeked of rotting flesh. The smell was so overpowering that Waverly became violently sick, as she vomited on the man’s boots. 

“That’s no way to treat your rescuer.” The man said as he opened the door to his cabin. 

The man leant down and picked Waverly up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside his cabin. After closing the door, the man then started to jump in a pattern across the floor to the other side of the cabin. The man then placed Waverly down onto a crate so that he could tie her up to a meat hook which hung from the ceiling. Waverly looked around the cabin and noticed that the man, killed and skinned animals for a living and it looked as though he was going to treat her in the same way as the poor animals, who met their fate in the traps that he set. The man tied Waverly’s hands and placed her onto a meat hook, causing Waverly to groan in pain.

“You’re a lot smaller than the last one.” The man said as he sniffed Waverly.

“You’ve kidnapped people before?” Waverly says as she takes in her surroundings.

“If you look around, you might find parts of them, lying around.” The man says with a smirk on his face. Turning his head, his gaze caused Waverly to notice several human body parts located in different parts of the cabin.

Before Waverly could try to escape, the man struck her with the blunt end of a pistol to the side of her head. As Waverly’s limp body fell to the ground, the man walked over to his work bench to pick up a chain to tie up Waverly and hang her up from one of his meat hooks.

MEANWHILE  
WYNONNA’S POV  
Wynonna starts to stir from having hit her head after she had been flung far away from the truck and passed out. Wynonna looks around and finds that she is lying face down on a hard-cold surface. As she becomes more conscious, she realises that the surface beneath her is rock, hard cold rock. Wynonna starts to push herself up with her arms, causing a shotting pain to travel up her left arm. Wynonna uses her right hand to feel her left shoulder and finds that her humus bone has come out of its socket. 

“Mother-fucker.” Wynonna screams as she realises that she is on a rocky ledge of a cliff. As Wynonna looks up to see how high the top of the cliff was, she hears the cries from her daughter and nephews.

“Alice, Nicholas and Alberto, Mummy and Aunty Wynonna is here. I’m going to come and get you.” Wynonna knows that she must put her arm back into its socket, before she can even try to climb to the top of the cliff.

Wynonna reaches her left arm into a hole in the rock and braces herself for extreme pain as she pops her shoulder back in. “OOCH.” 

Wynonna starts to climb her way towards the top of the cliff. Once she reached the top of the cliff, she raced over to the wreckage of her truck. As soon as she reached the truck, Wynonna crouched down onto her knees and pecked into the back of the truck and finds that Alice, Nicholas and Alberto are still strapped into their car seats.

“Hey, there baby Holiday, told you Mummy was coming back. How’s my baby boys?” Wynonna coos to the extremely upset toddler and babies, she reaches in and gently touches their faces. She assesses them for any sign of injury before she unstraps them from their car seats. As soon as she had all three babies out of the truck and moved as far away from the crash scene, fearing that the vehicle might catch alight. 

Alice as soon as she was able to, clung onto Wynonna so tightly that Wynonna almost lost the ability to breathe. Once Wynonna was able to console Alice, she then picked up Nicholas and Alberto, planting kisses to the tops of their little red heads. Wynonna knew that she needed to try and find Waverly, but firstly she needed to try and reach Nicole and Doc. 

Once Wynonna had utilised all the pieces of clothing from within the truck, to tie Nicholas onto her front and Alberto to her back, Wynonna picked up Alice and placed her onto her right hip, as her left shoulder was sore and causing her pain. Wynonna started to trek across country, in the direction of Purgatory. As Wynonna walked, she soon realised that Waverly’s boys had drifted off to sleep and Alice was resting her head on her shoulder but hold onto Wynonna’s torn shirt.

Wynonna trod through the trees towards the town, hoping that along the way, she maybe able to locate a home or farm and call for assistance.

MEANWHILE  
NICOLE’S POV  
Nicole races in her cruiser towards the homestead, she is frantic as she has not been able to raise Waverly on the phone. Nicole knew that Waverly and Wynonna were spending the day together, and the thoughts running through her mind started to take Nicole down a path, she didn’t want to go down. 

Nicole was pulled out her thoughts as she saw on the side of the road, a man running towards her, waving his arms in the air. Nicole pulled the cruiser off to the side of the road and wound down her window, as the air was a bit chilly. The man raced over towards Nicole and dropped his hands onto his knees, while he took the time to catch his breath.

“Thanks, …. for stopping ….my son and I were out hiking, and we got lost and separated from each other. He’s still out there but I would have been still lost had it not been for the reflection from that old wreck over there.” The man points towards the cliff that is near Nicole’s cruiser.

“Show me the wreck.” Nicole says as she rushes to get out of the cruiser. She rushed after the man and see Wynonna’s truck lying on its roof and over the cliff. Just then Nicole notices the blood on the ground and that it is trailing off further away from the crash site. Nicole begins to feel sick in her stomach, as she takes in the whole scene. There is nowhere to be found any evidence of Wynonna, Waverly, Alice, Nicolas and Alberto anywhere within the area of the wreckage. Nicole rushes back to her cruiser and calls into the station the request for assistance. Nicole then also sends a text message on her phone to Doc, asking him to come to the location, as she knows that he is the best tracker in Purgatory and that he could find a dildo in a nunnery. 

While Nicole waited for Doc and another police officer to arrive, she helped the lost hiker by supplying him with much needed water, as it was very hot that day and shelter within her cruiser. Finally, Doc and the other officer came and picked up the hiker and take them back into town. Nicole stood next to the wreckage, as Doc looked over the entire scene. Doc gave the wrecked truck a good once over and came to the conclusion that it was not an accident, but it was purposely caused by spikes being placed across the road, causing the trucks tires to blow.

Dolls arrived in his SUV and assisted Doc with assessing the tracks left on the ground. They found two sets, on set heading North and the other set heading towards the Pine Barrens Forrest. “Which one of our girls is carrying the three children with them, they are headed towards the Pine Barren’s. And the other has been dragged away towards the North.” Doc says as he crotches down and dips his finger and touched the dried pool of blood on the ground. Doc begins to sniff in both directions and says, “Wynonna is heading into the Pine Barren’s with the children. I can pick up her scent, but I can’t pick up Waverly’s.”

“Waverly, Nicolas and Alberto, they’ll be cold.” Replied Nicole as she held onto Waverly’s summer jacket and her son’s blankets. Nicole felt lost and looked to Doc and Dolls for direction as to which track, they should follow first. Nicole was afraid to admit that she to was unable to pick up her mate’s scent.

“We should track down Wynonna, who is carrying the children. They maybe hurt and needed urgent medical attention. When we find them, we will then begin to look for Waverly.” Doc said.

“But Doc Waverly was dragged away hurt and injured, she’ll need to be found just as quickly.” Nicole says.

“Nicole, do you trust Wynonna’s decisions to look out for Waverly and the children? Because we need to find those babies first, because I know that you and I wouldn’t be able to live with ourselves if something happened to them.” Doc replied as he looked directly at Nicole.

Looking down at Waverly’s summer jacket in her hands and her son’s blankets, she knew that Doc was right, so she nodded her head and they started to head off towards the Pine Barren’s. All the while Doc continued to sniff and pick up Wynonna’s scent, every now and again he would give an update on how far they were ahead of them.

 

MEANWHILE  
WYNONNA’S POV  
Wynonna had sat down on a fallen log after she had walked for a fair distance. She had not realised as to how heavy three sleeping children could be to carry, while she trod through a forest. Wynonna was thankful that all three children had remained asleep as she rested her feet, under the shade of a Pine tree. As much as she tried to protect Waverly’s sons from the rays of the sun, because of their fine skin, Wynonna noticed that their little faces were now a shade of red. She hoped that now that they were walking under the trees, they would not get any further sunburn. Nicole would kill her if anything happened to them, so Wynonna decided to stick to walking under the shade of the trees, which would mean that it was going to take them longer to find any kind of civilisation.

After resting for a while, Wynonna started again to tread through the Pine trees. She had not been walking for long before she started to hear voices behind her. The voices were a distance away, but it was clear that they were heading towards her. 

“Wynonna! Waverly!” Wynonna heard.

“Doc.” Wynonna called back as she knew in an instant the owner of that voice. “See Alice, I told you that Daddy would come and rescue us. And Nicolas and Alberto your Haught Mama is here to save the day.” Wynonna said feeling relieved to be found and not having to walk all the way into town.

“Wynonna, darling, your hurt. Here come and let me see how bad it is.” Doc says as he rushes over towards Wynonna and the children, who have started to waken from their nap. Doc looks Wynonna and the children over to make sure that their injuries are not life threatening, and once he has deemed them to be alright to move back towards the SUV’s and Nicole’s cruiser.

Nicole takes her sons into her arms and hugs them so tight that she thought that she might break them, but instead they squeal at being hugged by their Mum. Nicole plants butterfly kisses to the tops of their little red heads and nuzzles her face against their chubby cheeks. Even though it is late Summer, Nicole knows that her sons take after Waverly and don’t like being cold, so she wraps her Police jacket around them to provide them with warmth. 

“Where’s Waverly?” Wynonna asks as she leans into Doc’s side, who is holding in his arms Alice.

“It looks as if she has been dragged off further into the woods and she is hurt. I picked up your scent and you were closer, so we came after you. Now that you and the children have been found, Dolls and I will start looking for Waverly, while you and Nicole head into the hospital, to have your head wound checked and to make sure that the children are all ok.” Doc says as he kisses Alice on the forehead and then passionately kisses Wynonna.

“But I’ve got to come with you. Waverly’s my wife and mate. I can’t not help you to look for her.” Nicole protested.

“Nicole, your sons need you right now. You can help look when they have been all checked out and deemed to be medically fine, but until then you are not helping and that is final. I need you to take Wynonna into the hospital.” Doc says with a sense of authority.

The small group start to head out of the Pine Barren’s just far enough so that Dolls could collect his SUV and drive to the small group. Nicole took the keys off Dolls and strapped her sons in the car seats in the back, while Doc placed Alice in her seat. Dolls had installed the car seats only a week prior, in case of emergencies such as this. Nicole checked for a fourth time that her sons were all tucked in and safe. Nicholas and Alberto had started to become grizzly and fussed in their seats. Nicole put this down to the fact that it has been over four hours since their last feed. After making sure that Doc and Doll’s mobiles were fully charged and that they would call if they find Waverly, Doc gave Alice a peck on the cheek before kissing Wynonna on the lips. Nicole and Wynonna headed off towards town and the hospital, while Nicole looked in the rear-view mirror, she saw Doc and Dolls heading off deeper into the Pine Barren’s. 

As Nicole drove closer to town, she sent thoughts out to Waverly, hoping that she would answer and let her know that she was safe. But all Nicole got back was radio silence, which caused Nicole to become more tense as she gripped the steering wheel of the SUV, so much so that her knuckles turned white. Wynonna noticed and said, “Nicole, everything will be alright. Doc and Dolls will find Waverly.”

“It’s just that I should be out there looking for her. I should be ….” Nicole stopped as she felt the tears beginning to well up.

“I know, I feel the same.” Wynonna replied as she touched her best friends’ shoulder, as a way of showing empathy and understanding for Nicole’s feelings.

Nicole looked at Wynonna and gave a half smile. They soon pulled into the hospital carpark, as the two boys started to scream at the top of their lungs. Nicole assumed that it was that they were hungry and sensed the tense in the car. Nicole and Wynonna climbed out of the SUV and unbuckled the children from their seats. As Nicole rubbed her hand over Nicolas and Alberto’s hair, the boys started to cry even more louder, causing Nicole to become very concerned that they have sustained a head injury.

Once inside the hospital, it was not long before Nicole and her pups were taken to see a Doctor, who checked the little pups over and suggested that they have a scan of their skull. Nicole could go in with her pups, and after she was dressed in a lead apron, she held each of her son’s little hands while the X-Ray technician took the images. Nicole nervously waited for the results, she paced up and down in the little cubicle that they were assigned to. Nicholas and Alberto had been placed on a drip as the Doctor was concerned that they might be dehydrated. All Nicole could do was wait, wait for the Doctor, wait for a call from Doc and Dolls and wait for Waverly to be in her arms again.

Nicole was interrupted from her thoughts as the curtain to their cubicle was pulled back and the sound of a person clearing their throat. Nicole turned around and saw the Doctor, with the X-Ray images, which he placed onto the screen to show Nicole. The results showed that both Nicholas and Alberto had a small fracture to their skull, which required them to be kept in the hospital for observations. The Doctor explained that because their skulls are still developing, the fracture will heal and there will be no damage to their brains. Nicole felt her legs become like jelly, she reached out for a chair and sat down, before she fell. While the Doctor took the babies observations, Nicole stuck her head into her hands and began to sob. The Doctor knew that Nicole had come in with her sister-in-law, and he asked the nurse to find her and have her come and see to Nicole.

Later that night, after the nurses had shown Nicole how to change the boy’s clothes without moving their heads to much. Nicole stood next to the hospital window and looked out at the night, her thoughts were torn between focusing on her sleeping son’s in their hospital cots and worrying about Waverly. Nicole could no longer maintain the facade of keeping it together and being in control, it was at this moment that she placed her face into her hands and began to uncontrollably sob. 

Wynonna had taken Alice to stay with Jeremy, so that she could keep Nicole company at the hospital. Wynonna came into the hospital room with take out food and two large cups of coffee in her hands. Nicole didn’t hear Wynonna enter the room and was startled when she turned around to find a takeaway cup of coffee being passed to her. 

“Thank you, Wynonna. You really should be staying tonight with Alice and not here with me.” Nicole said as she tried to pull herself together. Nicole reached over and took the coffee off Wynonna.

“Listen here Haught pants, Alice is safe and asleep. I know that the food here is crap, so I got us some real food, none of that Vegan stuff, my baby sister forces you to eat.” Wynonna says before taking a bite from a greasy hamburger.

“Waverly doesn’t force me to do anything. I like what she cooks, thank you.” Nicole replies.

“What’s on your mind, Haughty.” Wynonna askes as she hands Nicole the food she had brought with her.

“I’m such a lousy mate and parent. I couldn’t keep Waverly safe when Willa took her in the truck, Waves spent months in the hospital because I let her down. I couldn’t keep my pups safe; they were kidnapped when they were only a day old. And I couldn’t keep Waverly and the boys safe today. I’ve let Waverly, (sniff), Nicolas …. (sniff) and Alberto down.” Nicole says just before she starts to sob and fall into Wynonna’s open arms.

Wynonna just held her best friend and let her cry on her shoulder. After a while Wynonna spoke up and said, “Nicole, you listen to me, you have not let anyone down. IF anything, you have given Waverly everything she has ever wanted, someone to love her unconditionally, a family and home. Everyone else in her life has either hurt her or left her, but you haven’t. Today’s events were not your fault, Doc said that it was staged to look like an accident. We will get our baby girl back and Haught Daddy, I expect more pups from you and Waverly.” Wynonna says as she wiggles her eyebrows at Nicole.

“Only if there are more cousins for them to play and grow up with, Wynonna.” Nicole says with a grin on her face.

“Alright, it’s a deal.” Wynonna says. The two friends settle down in the parent chairs in the room for the night. Nicole tries to get some sleep, but she can’t, as the sounds of the monitors continually remind her of her son’s injuries. Nicholas and Alberto wake a couple of times throughout the night to be feed and changed, which Nicole took full responsibility for doing, as Wynonna was still recovering from a dislocated shoulder and Nicole didn’t want anything else to happen to her sons.

 

MEANWHILE  
DOC’s POV

Doc and Dolls have been tracking the trail of Waverly’s blood, until it disappeared just inside the Pine Barren’s. Doc and Dolls being Alpha’s found that Waverly’s scent was rather faint, and they knew that it would only linger for a little while longer. It was becoming darker and Doc and Dolls knew that they needed to camp out in the woods overnight. Doc made a call to Wynonna to get an update on the children and Wynonna, so when he found out that the twins had a small fracture to their skull, he was glad that they had headed after them first. Now all he had to do was find Waverly safe and bring her home in one piece.

Doc had made a fire and Dolls had started to cook them some beans over the fire, as they didn’t think that they would be out so long, Dolls had thrown a couple of food items together, just in case. After their meal, the two men settled down around the fire for the night. They would start a fresh in the morning.

 

MEANWHILE   
WAVERLY’s POV

Waverly woke with a throbbing headache and her arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets. As she came to, Waverly took in her surroundings and found that her hands were dangling from a meat hook, which was attached to the ceiling of the log cabin. Waverly blinked a couple of times, trying to focus her sight, as it was slightly blurry, once her sight became clear, she was able to assess the situation, she was in. And the situation was SHIT. 

Waverly started to call out, “HELP, I’M TRAPPED. HELP ME SOMEONE!” 

Waverly heard a young male voice calling out to her, “Hold on, I’m coming to help.”

The door to the cabin flung open and a young man, who looked as thou he had been out hiking, stood in the doorway. As he walked into the cabin, a wire came out of nowhere and slit his throat. The young man fell down dead on the floor and Waverly screamed, as all she could do was watch the blood ooze out of the young man’s throat and onto the filthy wooden floor. Tears streamed down Waverly’s face as she cried not just for the young man, but also for being stuck in the cabin, away from Nicole and her boys. The thought of her boys laying in their car seats crying for her and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Just then the man who had kidnapped her came into the cabin. He jumped across the floor towards in a zig zag pattern. “You don’t think that I would leave you, without having the security of knowing that you will be here when I came back?” The man said.

“Now I think my pretty bird needs a pretty cage to rest in. This one looks about your size don’t you think.” The man said as he walked over to Waverly and lowered her down and pulled her towards a large metal cage, which rested upon some creates next to the far wall of the cabin. Waverly tried to wrestle with the man, but as she had lost some blood and had not eaten since the morning, she realised that she needed to save whatever strength she had left.

After placing Waverly inside the cage and locked the door, the man placed water into a cup and handed it to Waverly through the bars. Later he gave Waverly some bread and cooked meat to eat, which Waverly only ate the bread, because she was not sure if the meat was human or animal.

The man sat down on a chair and looked at Waverly and started to sniff the air, as if he could sense someone approaching the cabin. “Mmmmm, you’re in heat. Nice your mate, the survivor will come looking for you. You don’t have to worry; I’m not interested in breeding with you. I just want your mate to come, so then I can give her over to Bulshar.” The man said as he started to eat the meal that sat in front of him on the table.

“Who’s Bulshar? What do you mean the survivor? And what do they want with Nicole? You know that there will be people looking for me? If you let me go, I won’t tell them about you or this cabin.” Wavery tried to persuade her captor.

“But you see when Bulshar finds out that I have the mate of the survivor, He is going to let me live here in peace. All I know is that your mate survived a massacre here in the Ghost River Triangle over 20 years ago and He has been looking for her ever since.” The man replied.

Waverly sat on the base of the cage and looked at the man opposite her and wondered as to who and what this Bulshar was, and why they wanted Nicole. She was determined to find out as well try to escape her small cramped prison. She knew that it was going to take some time to work out a plan, but that was all she had time.


	26. Chapter 26

2 MONTH LATER  
NICOLE’S POV  
Nicole woke to find a little chubby foot tucked in under her nose, while she felt a cold nose pressed against her left cheek. She knew who the owner of the cold nose was and that it belonged to Max, but as to who the owner of the foot, this was a mystery. She knew that it could only belong to either Nicholas or Alberto, because ever since the doctor gave her the all clear to take her sons home a month ago, she has taken to sleeping on a blow-up mattress on the floor of the living room. Nicole found sleeping in her bed without Waverly was something she could not bring herself to do, so at night she would sleep on the mattress with the boys and Max tucked in next to her. Upon sitting up Nicole soon found that the foot belonged to Alberto, while Nicolas had moved and was tucked in behind her in the curve of her back, something that Waverly would always do, when Nicole was sleeping on her side.

Seeing that the boys were still sleeping, Nicole decided that if she was awake, she had might as well check to see if Jeremy had sent any updates during the night. Nicole walked over to the bench in the kitchen and checked her phone, before grabbing a coffee. As the custom for the past month, when she returned from helping with the search, Nicole would get an update from Gloria, (Samuel’s wife) who had come with Samuel to help look after the twins, Alice and her own children. Then she would help with bathing her sons, who were now talking and calling her Mummy and able to sit up on their own in the bath. Nicole would always make sure that there were enough bubbles in the tub, because they loved to splash their hands into the water and watch the bubbles fly in the air. Sometimes the bubbles would land on top of Nicole’s hair, which made the boys laugh that much more. The only thing that was missing was Waverly, so Nicole would video every milestone that the twins reached. This way Nicole felt that when they got Waverly back, she would not have missed out on this part of twin’s lives.

After the twins had been bathed, dressed and feed, the next part of Nicole’s night routine was to sit with the boys and settle into bed. While the twins had been in hospital, Gloria took the opportunity to create a video of Nicole and Waverly’s life from a collection of different videos’ that Nicole had, especially their Wedding video. Nicole would play the DVD for the boys and made sure that it plays on repeat, so that the boys and her could drift off to sleep listening to Waverly’s angelic voice. Nicole would tell Nicolas and Alberto all about their Ma, she would tell them how they met and why she loved their Ma. Nicolas and Alberto at night would point at the television screen and say “MA” every time Waverly appeared on the screen. 

After the boys had drifted off to sleep, that would be the moment when Nicole would take herself off and have a shower. It was under the noise of the water falling onto the bottom of the shower, that Nicole allowed herself to scream and cry her heart out. She screamed because of her frustration of not being able to rescue the love of her life, her true mate and bring her home to their pups. Every couple of nights after not being able to find any kind of scent, while she was in the shower, Nicole would punch the tiled wall with her fists, so hard that blood dripped onto the shower floor and she had to use band aids on her knuckles.

This morning Nicole stood in the kitchen sipping her coffee from the unicorn mug had bought her to use at the station. Although Nicole loved it and wanted to keep it from being used by Wynonna, when she would make a coffee in the staffroom at the station. Nicole closed her eyes and just listened to Waverly’s voice, as the DVD was still playing. Nicole could picture Waverly standing there in the kitchen with her, caressing her arm as she whispered in her ear, but just then Nicole’s daydream was interrupted by the high-pitched cries from Nicolas and Alberto. She sighs but a smile comes to her face, as she knows that this means that she will be able to feed them both before she must head back out in searching for Waverly. 

Nicolas and Alberto for the past week been trying some solid food along with their bottles and today Nicole wanted to see if they would have some Vegan porridge. Nicole placed them into their highchairs and placed their bibs around their necks. Gloria appeared in the kitchen, with her son and daughter, when Nicolas knocked the spoon of porridge from Nicole’s hand and onto the floor. He was screwing his face up as he refused to open his mouth when Nicole tired to feed him another spoonful. Although Alberto was loving his porridge, so much that he would fuss when Nicole was not fast enough with feeding him. 

Gloria said, “Maybe Nicholas was the reason why Waverly was eating all that meat during her pregnancy?” 

“Yeah, it sure looks that way, I’ll have to think of something else that he can have. The doctor did say to try different foods.” Nicole says as she feeds Alberto another spoon.

“I’m making scrambled eggs for Samuel and John, you can give Nicolas some, you never know, he just might be a fussy eater.” Gloria said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the egg carton and placed it onto the counter.

“It might fix him for now, what is he like during the day?” Nicole asks as she finishes her coffee and gives Nicolas and Alberto their bottles.

“Both of them eat quite well for babies of their age. I mostly feed them the mashed vegetables that your doctor recommended for them to eat. Then they have their bottles throughout the rest of the day.” Gloria replies.

 

JEREMY’S POV  
Jeremy had taken on the role of supervising the BBD office as well as being the technical eyes for the team as they continued to search for Waverly. Doc, Dolls and Wynonna were out searching the Pine Barren’s as Doc had been able to pick up different tracks which matched the ones at the crash scene. 

This morning Jeremy had just checked his computer for any updates, as he has been recently utilising Google earth to gain a greater understanding of the terrain of the Pine Barren’s. He notices that there was a building that he had missed, and the footage clearly showed that it was occupied. When Jeremy zooms in on the building, he sees a man and a woman, which looks just like Waverly. Jeremy writes down the coordinates for the building and texts them through to Dolls and Nicole.

 

WAVERLY’S POV  
For the past two months Waverly had been well care for by the man, whom she had come to know as Deadfall. During their time together, at no point did Deadfall ever touch her sexually, in her eyes he was a perfect gentleman in that area. Deadfall always made sure that when he was present in the cabin, Waverly sent her time outside of the cage, although her hands and feet were still bound. Waverly and Deadfall would eat together, and it was over these meals, that he told his story.

Deadfall when he was a young man, was disillusioned with the world, as he had been let down by society, his friends and family. One day he sold all his possessions and hiked off into the Pine Barren’s. He had planned to live off the land and isolate himself from the world, he wanted to be self-reliant and turn his back on the ideals of the world. After about 6 months of being in the forest, Deadfall had created his cabin and was living rather well from the forest and all its inhabitants. It was about this time that Deadfall one day while hunting, came across a couple of people, dressed in 1800’s black clothes. When he spoke to them, they asked him to come and talk with their leader, Bulshar. For these people, Bulshar was the answer to all of life’s questions.

Deadfall cautiously followed these people deeper into the Pine Barren’s, further away from his cabin and comfort zone. Upon arriving at the camp area, he was confronted with a sight that he never thought possible from what the people had told him about their little group. In the middle of the camp was a large fire, upon which all the meals and water were heated. Surrounding the fire in a circle were tents which looked as if they were from the 1800’s and more at home in an old Western movie. And then out of the largest tent came a tall gentleman, who wore a 1800’s Sheriff uniform, along with the belt that had a pistol on each side and bullets attached to the belt, and as he walked out into the sunlight, the man placed a Sheriff hat upon his head. Deadfall caught sight of the fact that the man had little hair and on the left side of his face was a nasty scar, which ran from his ear down to under his chin. As Deadfall stood looking at the sight, a woman who called herself ‘Constance told him, “That’s Bulshar, my husband.”

Bulshar was introduced to Deadfall and over the next couple of days, Deadfall found that this was exactly what he had been searching for in life. To be able to fit in and be made to feel accepted even though he looked and dressed different from the others. Deadfall stayed with the group, who liked to call themselves ‘The Cult of Bulshar’, as they followed everything that Bulshar told them to do, think and feel. Deadfall found that Bulshar had three wives, with Constance being his first and legal wife, but he was also ‘married’ to two sisters, whom were always arguing as to which wife Bulshar loved the most.

Deadfall told Waverly that it was about four years after he joined the group, that he noticed Bulshar and his ideas were beginning to change, change not for the better. Bulshar approached Deadfall to teach the others how to hunt and kill animals, so that they as a group can sustain themselves. Deadfall was glad to teach his skills of hunting and skinning a dead animal for its meat and hide. It was one night around the fire that Bulshar revealed his true motives for the group. 

“Tomorrow we are going to attack a music festival and with the skills that you all have learned from Deadfall, you are going to kill everyone. I want no survivors. This music festival goes against our beliefs and it will serve as a warning to the world.” Bulshar said as he stood with his hands on the base of the pistols which hung from his belt.

That was when Deadfall knew, this was not the life or people he wanted to be associated with. After everyone had fallen asleep, Deadfall escaped and hiked back towards his cabin. It was there that Deadfall hide for the past 20 years. About four months ago Deadfall had been out hunting and came back to his cabin to find a message pinned on his door, it was held there by a knife, a knife which he knew all to well, the knife belonged to Bulshar.

Bulshar had offered to let Deadfall live the rest of his life in peace, if he brought to Bulshar the survivor of the massacre from 20 years ago. And this was why Deadfall had staged the accident, to capture the mate of the survivor, leading them into a trap and then he would hand the survivor over to Bulshar.

Waverly had listened to Deadfall’s recount of his life and why she was being held captive and she started to think of a way to persuade Deadfall to not trap Nicole, but to find safety with BBD, instead of fulfilling Bulshar’s demands.

As it was now the custom, Deadfall would take Waverly outside for a couple of hours, while he worked around the cabin. He would cut wood, so that they had plenty of firewood, as it was now becoming cooler in the evenings and Waverly would continually ask for more blankets to keep her warm. 

It was during these times that Waverly would talk with Deadfall and explain that if he let BBD help him, they would make sure that he would be safe and would not have to worry about Bulshar. Deadfall was starting to think that maybe this little firecracker might be telling him the truth. 

This morning Deadfall took Waverly outside as normal, so that she could get some sunshine and fresh air. As she sat on a log in the sunshine getting warm, a thought entered her mind. ‘Waves, we are on our way to save you. Hang on my love.’ Just then she knew in her heart that the voice was that of Nicole’s. After two months of radio silence between the pair, Waverly’s mind was tapped into Nicole’s thoughts. 

As if Deadfall could read her mind, he came over to her and said, “Today’s outing is going to cut short. I have to go and check on my traps.” He picked up Waverly and dragged her into the cabin and after placing her back into her cage, Deadfall tied up her hands and placed a gag in her mouth, before closing the cage and locking it.

Waverly tried with all her energy she pulled her hands up to Nicole’s mating mark on her neck and began to rub it, hoping that it would release her scent for Nicole to follow. All that Waverly just sat and waited to see if it worked.

 

MEANWHILE  
NICOLE’S POV

After leaving the homestead property with Samuel in tow, Nicole knew that her pups were going to be in good hands, as Gloria, Chrissy and Jeremy (who was still to arrive), were going to watch all the children. As Samuel drove towards the usual location where they met up with Doc, Wynonna and Dolls, Nicole’s phone binged with the message from Jeremy. Nicole read the message and said, “Jeremy’s found Waverly, I’ll punch in the coordinates into the GPS.”

Upon reaching the location, Nicole, Samuel, Doc, Wynonna and Dolls congregated and formulated a plan to save Waverly without causing her any harm. It was decided that Nicole would be the one to check the cabin, after Doc had surveyed the area and declared that it would be safe to enter, but only one of them.

Nicole gingerly approached the door, checking to see if it was wired, and once she determined it was safe, she opened the door. The sight before her took her breathe away, at the back of the cabin, was a cage with Waverly locked inside of it. Her hands and mouth were bound, so Nicole smiled at Waverly before she started to take a step inside. At that moment, Waverly banged her bound hands against the cage bars with such force, that it grabbed Nicole’s attention.

Nicole stopped in mid step and looked at Waverly, who was trying to sign something to her, Waverly was cupping under her breasts and pushing them up. Nicole caught on quick and said, “Boobs, Umm, Booby Trap. Where?”

Waverly gave her a thumbs up and cupped her hands together and moved them around in a circle formation. Nicole asked, “Can you show me?”

Waverly nodded her head and indicated to Nicole that she needed to take long jumps in a zig zag movement across the floor. Using her long legs, Nicole took long strides towards the cage. Nicole placed her hands on the bars of the cage and Waverly interlocked their hands together for the first time in two months.

Nicole looked at the lock, “Waves, I need you to move back towards the back of the cage, I’m going to shoot the lock.” Pulling out her pistol from its holster, she took aim and shot the lock open. Nicole grabbed hold the door and flung it open and pulled Waverly into her arms. They held onto each other for a short time before Nicole released her love’s bound hands and mouth. 

“I caught your scent as we approached the clearing around the cabin, and I knew you were here. I’ve missed you so much Baby.” Nicole says as Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole’s hips and clung her hands to the back of her red-haired mate’s neck. Nicole turned them around so that she could exit the cabin the same way she came entered, in a zig zag movement across the floor.

Once they were outside, Nicole tried to help Waverly to stand on the ground, but she refused to let go of her hold of Nicole. “I’m not letting go of my Knight in shinning armour, my true love.” Waverly rubbed her mate mark against Nicole’s before leaning back to capture Nicole’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Ew, that’s my Baby sister, your defiling out her in the cold, Haught to trot.” Wynonna yells at the pair kissing in the open. 

“Wynonna, I missed you to. Now how are my boys?” Waverly says as she clings to Nicole.

“We found some guy checking some traps, and when he saw us, he ran into one of his own pits and was speared through the heart and died. We were able to identify him from the image that Jeremy sent us this morning.” Dolls said as he showed Waverly the image of her and Deadfall outside the cabin. 

“That’s Deadfall, he kept me in that cage, but he always made sure that I was safe. He never harmed me in anyway. He wanted to trap you Nicole, he said that you were the survivor of a massacre, that happened 20 years ago.” Waverly said to Nicole as she looked at Dolls phone.

After Nicole carried Waverly back to the truck, Doc checked her over and suggested that Nicole and Samuel take Waverly to the Hospital for a proper check-up. While Doc, Wynonna and Dolls travel back to the homestead. 

The Doctor checked Waverly over and determined that the incision on her leg was healing just fine, but she was slightly dehydrated and needed to be given intravenous fluids. Which meant that she was to stay in the hospital for a while longer that she hoped. All Waverly wanted to do was head home, have a shower and get rid of horrible smell of her skin, cuddle, hug and kiss her sons, before making love to Nicole.

On the ride back to the homestead, Waverly sat on Nicole’s lap in the backseat of the truck, while Samuel drove, he had called Gloria while they were at the hospital to let her know that they were coming home. Nicole filled Waverly in on the injuries that the boys had sustained from the car accident, and how they spent a month in the hospital, being observed for any other complications. 

When Waverly, Nicole and Samuel walked in, Gloria lifted a finger to her lips and said, “The boys are sleeping, they’ve been asleep for about an hour. You have some time to grab a shower, I left you some food in the fridge. It’s great to have you back, Wynonna and Doc invited Samuel and I over for dinner, so you will have the house to yourselves for a while.” Gloria gives Waverly a hug, before taking Samuel’s hand and leads back out of the door and towards the homestead, where she could hear John playing with Alice.

Waverly walked into the nursery with Nicole close behind, they both looked down at the sleeping boys in their cribs. Waverly turned around and buried her head into Nicole’s shirt and started to cry, Nicole wrapped her strong arms around the brunette’s back. “I missed two months of their lives.” Was all Waverly could say.

“I know baby, I had Gloria film all of their milestones for you to watch later. But for now, we need to get you into the shower and wash off that dead flesh smell. We don’t want our pups thinking that’s your scent.” Nicole leads Waverly towards the bathroom.

“I’ll have a shower as long as you join me.” Waverly says in a seductive tone. She started to unbutton Nicole’s shirt and push it off her shoulders, letting it fall onto the bathroom floor. It does not take them long to undress each other. Nicole holds open the shower door for Waverly to enter through, and then follows her in. Waverly turns and buries her head into the valley between Nicole’s breasts. Nicole reaches out and turns on the water, adjusting the heat, so that it was right before walking them under the water stream. They wash each other’s bodies, before Waverly reached up and started to play with the hair at the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her into a heated kiss.

Nicole pushes Waverly’s back against the shower wall, as she lifted Waverly’s legs so that they were now wrapped around her hips, spread wide for her to line up her hard cock with Waverly’s centre. “Nicole, I want you to mark me again, and I want to mark you. I never want to lose out connection ever again.” Nicole smiled at Waverly, before thrusting into Waverly. They make love in the shower and just when they were close to climaxing, they bite each other’s mating mark, recommitting and strengthen their bond.

Nicole took Waverly into their bedroom and helped her to get dressed into her nightwear, before dressing in her own for the night. Nicole pulled back the bedding for Waverly to climb under, once Waverly was tucked in under her four blankets and bonus blanket, they both heard their son’s cries from the nursery.

“Mum, Mum.” Was what was heard from the two little boys, mixed in between cries. 

“I’ll go and get them. You stay here and get ready for the cutest two little bundles of laughter to be placed into your arms.” Nicole says as she heads towards the nursery.

After what seemed like ages, Nicole returned with Nicolas and Alberto resting on her hips. Waverly noticed how much they had grown and starting to look more and more like Nicole.

As soon as the twins saw Waverly, they called out, “MA, MA” And reached out their arms towards their MA in the bed. Nicole walked over to the bed and placed into Waverly’s arms their boys. Waverly kissed their foreheads and squeezed them both tight, before she tucked them under her arms. Nicole climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around her precious family, now complete with Waverly home. 

Waverly tried to stay awake, but she found it hard, now that she was tucked in under her four blankets along with her bonus blanket, and her sons and Nicole beside her in their bed. Nicole fell asleep not long after, as she listened to the sounds of her sons sleeping beside her, and Max lying at the end of the bed, keeping an eye on all the occupants in the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

As the light shone through the curtain, Waverly felt the warmth from its source heat her face as she lay underneath four blankets. She forced her arms out from under the heavy blankets which covered her body and stretched them out to their fullest extent. But when she laid her arms down next to her, she found that the little bodies which had been tucked up next to her overnight, were now gone. Waverly sat bolt upright and searched their bed, when she found that her pups were not in her and Nicole’s bed, she threw the blankets off her and sprung out of the bed. 

Waverly rushed out of her and Nicole’s bedroom and into the living room, where she found Nicole lying on the floor, playing a ball game with Max, while Nicolas and Alberto also were lying on their stomachs and giggling at their Mum and Max. Nicolas and Alberto were pushing up on their arms and holding their heads up. Nicole turns and notices Waverly standing behind her, looking at their little family playing on the play mat on the floor.

“Hey there Baby, did you sleep well? You looked so dead to the world when they woke, so I didn’t want to wake you.” Nicole said as she started to stand and walk over to Waverly. As she approached Waverly, Nicole reached out her arms and placed them onto Waverly’s hips and pulled the brunette against her body. 

Before they could connect their lips, the front door was flung open and a little brunette-haired toddler comes running into the home, calling out, “Aunt Wav, Aunt Nic.” 

“There’s my little girl.” Waverly says as she breaks from Nicole’s hold and kneels so that she could be face to face with Alice. Alice throws herself into Waverly’s open arms. Alice wraps her arms around Waverly’s neck and allows her Aunt to give her the biggest hug. Wynonna and Doc follow behind Alice into the home, Wynonna walks straight over to the coffee machine and pours herself and Doc the largest cups of coffee. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting your family together time, but it’s just that little Miss Alice couldn’t wait to see her Aunty Waverly.” Doc says as he takes his Cowboy hat and lays it down on the table. Wynonna hands Doc his cup, as she takes a sip from hers.

“It’s alright, I missed you all and I’m happy to be home.” Waverly says as she stands next to Nicole, holding Alice in her arms.

“Where’s Samuel, Gloria and the kids?” Waverly asks as she looks around the room.

“They left early this morning. Samuel had to get back to work and didn’t want to wake you to say goodbye. I promised that we’d come to the city later in the year to see them.” Nicole answers as she places a kiss to Waverly’s cheek.

“I wanted to say … (sniff) thanks for all …. (sniff) their help.” Waverly says as tears begin to form in her eyes. Nicole notices and moves so that she is standing behind Waverly, she then slips her arms around her wife’s waist.

“It’s alright Baby, they already know. Gloria left a video of the past couple of months for you to watch later. She taped all the twin’s milestones for you, so that you wouldn’t miss them. We’ll watch them later. Lets just enjoy this time with the rest of the family.” Nicole says while she placed her chin on Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly turns around and grabs hold of Nicole’s face and fervently kisses her until Wynonna interrupted with “Eww, not on an empty stomach, please.”

Waverly spent the rest of the day in the company of Wynonna, Doc, Alice, Nicole, Nicolas, Alberto and Max. The small group talked and watch their children play with Max, who loved being the centre of attention. Nicole looked over at Waverly, who was sitting on the floor, playing with their boys and smiled as she noticed how happy Waverly was looking. Nicole fell more in love with her wife in that moment. Nicolas and Alberto were now beginning to crawl, and they were trying to make their way towards Waverly.

Soon it was time for Alice’s bedtime and Doc with Wynonna began to head back to the homestead. After seeing her in-laws off at the door, Nicole walked back into the lounge room and found two little tired boys, sitting in their Ma’s lap. Nicole picked up Alberto and with Waverly close behind, walked to the nursery. Once their boys had been changed into their PJ’s and given their bottles, Nicole and Waverly placed their boys into their cribs and gave them little kisses on their foreheads. 

Nicole and Waverly exited the nursery hand in hand, “Do you want to join me for a bubble bath?” Nicole asks. 

“Can we have candles?” Waverly asks, taking Nicole’s hand and leads them towards their bathroom.

“Yes, .my love.” Nicole says as she places the baby monitor on the top of the bathroom cabinet.

Nicole runs the water, making sure that the temperature is right, then she pours in the vanilla bubble bath solution. When she turned around, Nicole realised that Waverly had already undressed and standing naked in front of her. 

“I think that you are wearing too many clothes, Officer Haught. Let me help you out of those clothes and then we can get wet together.” Waverly whispers into Nicole’s ear, as she unbuttons Nicole’s shirt. Nicole works on removing her pants.

Nicole climbs into the bathtub and holds her hand out for Waverly to take and helps her to sit down. Nicole slides in behind Waverly and wraps the brunette in her arms. Waverly melts into Nicole’s embrace and they hold each other in silence for a moment. Waverly turns her head to plant a kiss on Nicole’s cheek, before saying, “I love you so much, Nicole Rayleigh Earp Haught.”

“I love you too, Waverly Earp Haught. When you went missing, I felt like I let you and the twins down. I promised to keep you safe for the rest of your life, and I couldn’t save you from being taken by Deadfall. I’m sorry for failing you.” Nicole says with a tear-filled voice.

Waverly turns around and straddles Nicole’s lap, rubbing against Nicole’s already hard cock. Waverly cups her hands around Nicole’s face and looks directly into her eyes. “Nicole Rayleigh Earp Haught, you listen to me. You have never failed me or our boys. You keep us safe everyday with your love. I knew when I was being held captive, that you would come and save me.” Waverly leans down and captures her wife’s lips with her own and kisses her with passion.

Nicole moans as she feels her cock beginning to twitch against the warmest of Waverly’s stomach, which was being pressed against Nicole. “Well Officer Earp Haught, it looks as though your pistol is posed and ready for some action!” Waverly says in a seductive tone.

“That’s because its target is one very sexy Omega. And it wants to make this Omega scream its Alpha’s name, because of all the pleasure it plans to bring her.” Nicole says as her eyes turn dark with desire.

Nicole gently lifts Waverly’s thighs, so that her cock was lined up with the brunette’s sex. Before sliding her cock into Waverly, Nicole took one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it, which caused Waverly to tilt her head back and groan. Waverly ran her hands through Nicole hair, as Nicole turned her mouth towards the other nipple and giving it the same amount of attention.

Waverly felt her sex begin to throb with desire and she knew that she needed more. “Nicole, I need you to …” 

“Talk to me Baby.” Nicole says as she lets go of the nipple she had in her mouth.

“I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you deep inside me.” Waverly begs.

Nicole takes control of Waverly’s thighs and guides them so that Waverly could ride her hard cock. As Waverly felt the full length of Nicole’s cock deep inside of her, she groans out loud, while she locked her hands together behind Nicole’s neck. Nicole thrusts her hips to match Waverly’s body, allowing both to fully enjoy the experience. Nicole’s cock begins to knot, and it was not long after that she released her cum, deep inside of Waverly. When Waverly felt the hot cum deep inside of her, it tipped her over the edge. 

Waverly fell into Nicole’s arms and they held each other tightly, until they realised that the water had now turned cold, making it unbearable to stay any longer. Nicole helped Waverly out of the bathtub and into a warm towel to wrap up in. After dressing for bed, Waverly and Nicole looked in on their boys before heading towards their own bed.

Nicole made sure that Waverly was comfortable, before she climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Waverly’s side. Nicole then picked up a tablet from her side table.

“Do you want to watch that video that Gloria made for you?” Nicole asks.

Waverly nods her head as she melts deeper into Nicole side, placing her hand on Nicole’s stomach. Nicole tabs onto an icon and the pair settle in to watch the cute images of their boys, making attempts to roll over onto their stomachs, then laying on their stomachs while holding their heads up and then learning how to sit up (with several falls backwards), causing both their parents to laugh and coo. As the video finishes, Nicole feels something wet against her shoulder, that’s when she realises that Waverly’s crying.

“Baby, tell me what wrong?” Nicole asks as she turns to look Waverly in the eye.

“It’s just that … (sniff and sob) I missed so much.” Waverly says through her tears.

Nicole takes Waverly in her arms and pulls her in close. “Shh…” Nicole says as Waverly lays her head on her chest and they lie down and hold each other. Nicole strokes Waverly’s hair until she knows that Waverly has fallen asleep. Nicole stares at the ceiling and breaths a sigh of relief. Nicole makes sure that Waverly is tucked up under the four blankets, before she allows herself to drift off to sleep.

Nicole found herself running along the edge of the river, she could hear screams coming from further from within the forest. Prior to being down by the river, skipping rocks along the top of the crystal-clear water of the lake, Nicole had been sharing a meal with her Aunt and Uncle around the campfire. Nicole’s ever absent hippie parents had sent her off to spend time with her Aunt and Uncle at a Music Festival, which was being held within a forest, in the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole was 6 years old and found the music festival a fun experience, as she got to sleep in a tent and play with other kids in the surround woods. Nicole realised that the screams she was hearing, were not that of people enjoying themselves, but the screams of people being hurt or killed. 

Nicole was afraid that who or what was the cause of the attack on the camp, might come looking for her. This struck her with fear and panic, she looked down at her clothes and found that they were drenched in sweat. Nicole struggled to breath normally, her breathes were shallow and short, she felt her heart beating so fast and strong, that she thought her heart was going to explode. Just then Nicole could hear the breaking of sticks, as if someone was walking through the forest, she tried to move but her feet would not move. 

“NO!” Nicole screamed as she thrashed her arms and legs around in the bed. Waverly woke and found the bedsheets soaking with Nicole’s sweat.

“Baby, Nicole, it’s alright. It’s just a bad dream. Shh.” Waverly tried to wake Nicole and calm her down from the nightmare.

Nicole sat up in the bed and realised that the sheets were drenched in her sweat. Turning to Waverly, Nicole tried to control her breathing, but struggled. Waverly could tell that Nicole needed her, so the brunette pulled her wife into her chest and guided her head so that Nicole could rest it against her chest. Waverly stroked Nicole’s hair and said, “Just focus on my heartbeat, Baby. Try and slow down your breaths. I have you. Your safe here.”

After a short time with the help of Waverly, Nicole was able to take control of her breathing and her heartrate returned to normal. Waverly held her tight and when Nicole suggested that she would go and have a shower to freshen up. Waverly still wanted to keep an eye on Nicole, so they both had a shower together and then Waverly put the kettle on to make them some herbal tea, before remaking the bed.

For the next two months, Nicole would have similar nightmares about the day of the attack on the festival by the Cult of Bulshar. Nicole returned to work about a week after Waverly had been rescued and hoped that by being back at work, it would help to reduce the nightmares, but it didn’t. The nightmares would all start the same, the only difference was sometimes, Nicole would hear the screams from her sons or Waverly in her dream.

One day after being encouraged by Waverly, Nicole decided to approach Dolls and ask him if Black Badge might be able to help her to understand what really happened in the forest when she was 6 years old. Nicole wanted answers and Dolls was the best one to ask.


	28. Chapter 28

Nicole lies naked in their bed as Waverly snuggles in closer to Nicole’s body, holding onto the red-haired woman so much tighter than usual. Nicole had made love to Waverly several times the night before and now it was the morning and she had to get up and put some more wood on the fire in their bedroom. As Nicole tried to gently climb out from under the bedcovers, Waverly grabbed her tighter and said, “NO, not yet. Nicole baby don’t go.” 

“Baby, I have to get up and put wood on the fire, or you won’t ever get out of the bed.” Nicole says as she turns around and looks down at Waverly, who just buried her head into her pillow.

Nicole walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and a shirt, which she slipped on. Waverly had been watching from the bed and groaned, causing Nicole to turn around and say, “What’s wrong baby?”

“It’s just that I was enjoying the view.” Waverly says with a grin on her face.

Nicole smiled back at Waverly as she knelt and placed another log on the fireplace and made sure that it caught alight and gave warmth to the room. Waverly flung herself back onto the mattress and placed her arms above her head. Nicole was about to climb back onto the bed, but that was when they both heard the cries coming from the nursery. Their boys were now awake and were wanting to be feed. Nicole heads out of the room and after a short time, she returns with the twins, one on each of her hips and hands them over to Waverly, who is still in the bed. Waverly and Nicole had chosen to only give their children, dummies to use when they were either crying intensively or if they were sick, so when Nicole had brought them in and they were sucking on dummies, Waverly knew that they were not happy little campers.

Nicole never understood what all the fuss was about Christmas when she was growing up. Her parents never celebrated the holiday and told Nicole that it was just a gimmick created by the corporate sector to make people send their money of silly items. So, when all the other kids at school were off celebrating Christmas and receiving presents, Nicole was stuck being bored with her parents doing mundane activities. It was only when Nicole’s parents disowned her, when she went into the Police Academy, that she got to finally experience what Christmas was all about; love, family and joy. Nicole got to spend most of her Christmas’ with Samuel and Gloria, and when John arrived, Nicole couldn’t wait till she had a family of her own to share the day with.

Waverly had taken Nicole and the boys shopping during November so that they could purchase all the decorations for their home. Waverly and Nicole took advantage of this opportunity to begin purchasing Christmas presents for the boys. Waverly oversaw the buying of the clothes for the boys, while Nicole bought the toys. The only thing that they did not purchase was the tree, this would be chosen the week before, and it would be decorated by all the family, which included Dolls, Jeremy. Nedley, Wynonna, Doc and Alice. Nicole loved the fact that her sons were old enough to be able to start helping with putting the tinsel on the tree with help from their big strong Mummy. Waverly had also planned the entire Christmas lunch, a month in advance, as she is always a planner. 

The Earp-Haught house could be seen from the road, as Waverly had made sure that Nicole used all the Christmas lights on the outside of the house. And so, when Nicole turned on the lights for the first time, Nicolas and Alberto stared and clapped their hands with glee. Nicolas and Alberto loved it when their Mummy switched on the lights every night. Max would run around the house with the new toy that Nicole had gotten him during their decoration shopping. The sight of Max with a soft toy Unicorn in his mouth as he ran through the snow, would cause both the boys and Nicole to laugh. Nicolas would also want to chase Max, but Waverly would tell Nicole that under no circumstance were the boys to crawl around in the snow. Nicolas had to make do with trying to crawl along the veranda until his Mum would scoop him up when he was close to the stairs.

The inside of the house looked like Santa had come and made it his home. Waverly had transformed the house, so that it was festive and colourful, with tinsel draped over the mantel piece and fairy lights hanging from the ceiling to give the feel of being surrounded by stars in the night sky. Hanging from the Mantel above the living room fireplace, were five Santa stockings; which read Nicole, Waverly, Nicolas, Alberto and Max all in red lettering. The week before Christmas, Waverly had been busy cooking cookies and slices for Nicole to take into the station to share with the staff. Nicole thought that with all Waverly’s great cooking, she was going to need to up her exercise routine, just to keep her weight in check.

Today Nicole is going to be helping Nedley with the annual Christmas Eve Santa photo’s and she was to be his trusty Elf. Both Waverly and Nicole had been looking forward to this years Christmas, as it would be their first as parents and the boys were now 10 months old and were now more active and crawling. This meant that Waverly and Nicole were going to have their hands full, as they prepared food for tomorrow’s Christmas lunch for Dolls, Jeremy, Wynonna, Doc, Alice, Nedley and Chrissy. Wynonna and Alice were due to come over later in the afternoon to help with preparations, while Nicole headed off to be Nedley’s Santa’s Elf. Then Waverly and Wynonna were going to bring the children in to have their photos taken with Nedley and Nicole.

Nicole was given the task of making sure that there was plenty of wood for all the fireplaces, as Waverly didn’t want the house to be cold at any time over the next couple of days. Nicole made sure that the boys were all dressed in warm clothing before taking them out with her to the barn, where she was going to be splitting the wood. Max followed them out to the barn and sat and watched the two boys, who were happy to be playing with their teddy bears in the playpen, Nicole had set up.

“How’s my boys going?” Nicole says as she looks over at the two boys, who were sitting watching their Mummy chopping wood.

“Mumm.” Nicolas says as he puts his arms through the playpen bars.

“Well I think it about time we took this pile of wood into Ma.” Nicole says with a big smile on her face.

Nicole walks over to the playpen and leans in and begins to lift one son out at a time and placing him on top of the pile of wood in the wheelbarrow. Max sits and waits for Nicole to call him to follow her into the house. She hands Max a stick, which he carries in his mouth as he follows Nicole and the boys back into the house.

Waverly was busy creating the different Vegan dishes for herself and Jeremy, as well as dressing and cooking the Turkey. Waverly decided that she would make the side dishes later in the day, after the boys had gone down for their afternoon nap and when she had to watch them, while Nicole went to work. 

Waverly was so engrossed in making the stuffing for the Turkey that she didn’t notice the backdoor being opened. It was only when Max barked at her, while sitting at her feet in the kitchen, that she realised that Nicole was back from chopping wood. Waverly looked up and saw the cutest thing, her boys all rugged up in their little winter coats and beanies, sitting atop of the wood pile in the wheelbarrow. Nicole had parked the wheelbarrow in the living room and about to lift the boys onto the floor, when Waverly squealed.

“What’s wrong babe?” Nicole questions Waverly.

“It’s just that they look so cute, I need to take a photo before you lift them off.” Waverly says as she picks up her phone and takes several photos. Nicolas and Alberto sit and giggle when Waverly starts to tickle them, so that she can take photos of them smiling.

Nicole waits for Waverly to finish taking the photos before picking up the boys and placing them onto the floor. Max picks back up his stick and takes it over to chew on, while he sat and watched the boys. Nicolas starts to crawl towards the kitchen and especially towards the glowing oven. Waverly quickly rushes and scoops him up into her arms and says in her Ma’s voice, “Oh no you don’t.”

For the rest of the day flow past so fast and soon the boys were starting to become more like little grizzly bears, rather than teddy bears. Nicole took them into the nursery and made sure that they were settled before leaving them in their cots.

Nicole had to have a shower after all the hard-sweating work she had done that morning, before she changed into her Elf costume. Waverly was waiting for Nicole to show her the costume and laid down on the bed. 

“Come on. It can’t be that bad.” Waverly laughingly said as Nicole walked into their room to show off the costume. The look on Nicole’s face was priceless as it showed that she was not impressed at being dressed up like a big dorky Christmas Elf.

Waverly rolls over and says, “Oh!” as she chuckles. Nicole stands as stiff as a board in the middle of the room, while Waverly springs off the bed and begins to reach out to Nicole as she says, “OK, wait. I’ve got something that’ll help.”

Waverly reaches up and places onto Nicole’s red hair an Elf hat with a bell on the tip of the hat, which jingles as Waverly positions it correctly. 

“There. Now you’re fully elfed.” Waverly says as she stretches her arms out above Nicole’s shoulders. “I feel like I should knight you with a candy cane.” Waverly continues to say as she runs her hands down Nicole’s arms.

Nicole walks over to sit on the side of the bed as she says, “I’m ready to get my Kringle on.”

“But, Nedley really does make the perfect Santa, right? He’s got a certain je ne sais jolly that you lack, honey.” Waverly says as she cups the sides of Nicole’s face.

Nicole groans as she falls back onto the mattress of the bed and says, “And so where’s that leave me then? Legolas for life?” 

Waverly climbs onto the bed and straddles Nicole’s hips as she says, “I know. It’s not fair that you’re always elf-cast. It’s not fair. But it sure is cute.” Waverly leans down and kisses Nicole. The kiss turns from a simple peck to a full heated kiss. Waverly could feel the bulge building in Nicole’s pants, and she knew that they had some time before Nicole had to leave.

Waverly smiles as she slides off Nicole and says, “Well Mrs Elf Haught, it looks as if Santa’s left me a nice present in your pants.” Waverly places her hands on the waistband of Nicole’s pants and gives a slight tug. Nicole lifts her bottom so that Waverly can pull her pants down and free her harden member from the confinement of her pants. Waverly lowered her own pants and climbed on top of Nicole. Nicole and Waverly made love several times before she was due to leave. What the pair of love birds didn’t know was that Wynonna and Alice had arrived to help with the cooking.

Wynonna quietly entered the Earp-Haught house with an excited Alice in tow, they had come to help make the gingerbread men with Waverly. So, when Wynonna could not find Waverly in the kitchen or the living room, she was about to head into the main bedroom, when she heard a moan and groan come from the bedroom. Wynonna realised that this could only mean one thing, that Waverly and Nicole were making love. Normally she would just walk right in and interrupt, but as she had Alice with her, she did not want to expose her daughter to that sight and then must explain.

“Alice, baby, I think your Aunties are having a nap. Why don’t we go and see if Nicolas and Alberto are awake?” Wynonna said as she took Alice’s hand and led her towards the nursery.

“But I want to make Ginger men, with Auntie Wave.” Alice replied.

“We can’t right now, and it looks as though your cousins are sleeping too. Why don’t we have a nap on your bed in the spare room? Then you’ll be all rested to help your Auntie Waves with the cooking.” Wynonna says as she lifts Alice onto her bed and climbs in with her. 

“Alright, but we make Ginger men, when we wake. Promise?” Alice says as she tucks her head into her Mum’s neck and snuggles up close. Wynonna pulls her daughter in tight and says, “Yes, Pumpkin. I promise.” Wynonna thinks about how lucky she is to have this time with her daughter.

After having a quick shower, Nicole redressed into her Elf costume and gave Waverly one last kiss to the lips before leaving for her shift. As Nicole was heading towards the front door, she almost bumped into Wynonna as she walked around the corner. 

“Hey, Haughty Naughty Elf, are they your ears or are you just happy to see me?” Wynonna says with a smirk on her face.

“Just don’t, Wynonna, just don’t.” Nicole replied as she opened the front door and walked out towards her truck.

“Wynonna, when did you get here?” Waverly asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Waverly picked up two cups and poured coffee into both cups, before handing one over to Wynonna.

“Oh, Alice and I arrived, when you and Haught pants were bumping your bits together. Don’t worry I stopped Alice from seeing anything. She is still sleeping, but you had better make sure that you have plenty of energy to make Gingerbread men.” Wynonna says as she raises her eyebrows at Waverly.

Waverly and Alice spend the afternoon making Gingerbread men, or as Alice calls them, ‘Aunty Nicole’s.” While Wynonna took care of the boys, which meant that she was on nappy duty. Once all the baking had been done for the day and Alice had eaten a couple of the Gingerbread men, Waverly started to get Nicolas and Alberto dressed with some help from Alice, so that they all could go and see Santa and his Elf in the Central park near the Police station. Waverly had secretly purchased several little Christmas outfits for her pups, and today she had decided on dressing them up as little mini Elves. She had bought two little Santa outfits, which she wanted them to wear tomorrow, when they opened their presents with her and Nicole in the morning.

Nicole was happily standing next to Santa ‘Nedley’ Claus, when she sensed her true mate was close by with their pups. She kept and eye out for Waverly within the crowd of people lining up to have their photos taken with Santa. But before she could see Waverly, she heard the squeals of her pups, as they caught sight of their Mummy all dressed up as an Elf. As soon as Waverly and their boys were only about two spots away from Nicole, both Nicolas and Alberto reached out their arms and cried out, “Mummy, up.”

Nicole couldn’t resist the urge to go and give Waverly a smouldering kiss, as Nicole found that her wife looked adorable and it caused her heart to race at the thought of their love making that afternoon. Then Nicole knelt in front of her pups and unbuckled them from their stroller. Nicole stood with a pup on each of her hips, Waverly stood next to Nicole and they were next in line to have their photo’s taken with Santa. Nicolas took one look at Santa and begun to scream and tried to climb over Nicole’s shoulder and over towards Waverly.

“Shh, it’s alright Nicolas. Mummy and Ma will stay with you.” Waverly coos as she takes Nicolas into her arms. Nicolas buries his head into her chest and as soon as he breathes in her scent, he starts to calm down, but refuses to look at Santa.

Alberto on the other hand, finds Santa’s beard ticklish and begins to giggle as he touches Nedley’s Santa’s beard. Once Nicolas has settled down and looks at the camera, Nicole and Waverly have their family photo taken, with each of them taking a seat on each of Nedley’s knees. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief because Nicolas was facing the camera and not crying but he made sure that he kept a firm grip on Waverly’s coat.

Nedley told Nicole to take her meal break and so the young family wondered around the little Santa Village, taking in the different vendors and all their wares. Waverly walked with her arm wrapped around Nicole’s waist, while the Sheriff’s Deputy pushed the twin’s stroller. Alice, Wynonna and Doc quickly joined them when the little family stopped to grab a bite to eat, before Nicole had to return to her duty as Santa’s Elf. 

Nedley was busy talking to a group of teenagers, when one of them became distracted and wandered off calling out, “Santa? Santa, wait!” The teenager’s friends stood by and watched as he walked off, looking dazed and lost. 

“Ok, son, joke’s over.” Nedley says as he pulls his Santa hat off his head and looks at the teenager’s friend.

“Wait. Tim?” The group of teenagers call out to their friend. Meanwhile Tim calls out as he runs off into the surrounding Christmas trees, “Santa wait! Santa! Santa!”

Tim’s friends continue to call out while they look for him. Nedley starts to become worried and concerned for the young man’s wellbeing, so he too begins to search for the lad.

Nedley stays seated looking around to see as to where the teenagers have now run off to. Meanwhile Tim runs deeper into the surrounding Christmas trees becoming lost until he stumbles upon a tall skinny man dressed in an old Western Sheriff’s outfit under a red coat. 

Nedley stumbles upon the friend of Tim when they both hear, Tim’s voice screaming out “Help! Help me!” This triggers something to snap inside of Nedley, as he becomes unsure as to what to do and just stand there.

Nicole was eating her dinner when she received a call on her phone, to come back and take over from Nedley. “I’m sorry Waves, I have to go back early. A child has gone missing and Nedley is not taking it well. I’ll meet you back at home. Wynonna can you come with me; I could use an extra set of eyes to search for this teenager?” Nicole places a kiss to Waverly, Nicolas and Alberto’s cheeks before leaving the dinner with Wynonna.

Nicole and Wynonna arrive at the Santa Village and find that it seems as if all the people in Purgatory have suddenly decided to come and find out what has happened. Nicole goes into group control by telling the crowd, “Guys, I completely understand your concern. Really, I promise we are doing the best that we can. I’ll be right with you. Just one sec.” Nicole notices that Wynonna is heading towards Nedley, who is sitting stunned in his Santa chair, still wearing his suit, so Nicole walks over to join them.

“What, no marshmallows? Not like there’s a kid missing. Huh.” Wynonna rest her elbow on the top of the chair and waits for Nedley to reply, but when one doesn’t come, she become worried as she has never seen Nedley like this. “Alright. Hang in there.” Wynonna says as she looks at Nicole with a worried look on her face. Nicole grabs hold of Wynonna’s elbow and drags her away from Nedley, so that they can talk without causing the Sheriff anymore grief.

“From what I have been told, a teenager went missing and He’s taking it hard, because he was there when it happened. No one saw the boy Tim leave, but his friends and others heard him screaming out for help.” Nicole says as she and Wynonna head over towards Tim was last seen.

“I think it might be best to call in Dolls and Doc. They can help with tracking where this Tim is and then we can bring him home for Christmas.” Wynonna pulls out her phone and calls Dolls and Doc. Doc leaves Alice in the capable hands of Waverly, who realises that it would be the best thing to do is head back home with all the children, so that they can all stay warm.

Nicole was able to secure the area in which Tim had gone missing, so that Dolls and Doc can search for evidence as to where to start their pursuit in rescuing Tim. Dolls found a piece of paper, which had been overlooked by the Police. This piece of paper had a message written on it, ‘I want the Survivor.’ Dolls curiosity was woken, and he showed it to Nicole, as they were working on why she was saved from being one of the people who lost their lives in the massacre of the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole became quite concerned because a young man had been taken captive because of her.

Nicole decided that she would join Dolls and Doc with locating this young man, and so she gave Waverly a call to explain that she was not coming home, until she had returned Tim to his family. Waverly knew that Nicole would not let this go, so she told Nicole that she loved her and to come home safe and sound.

Dolls sent some photos through to Jeremy to run through the computer and it turned out that in one of the photos, was a flower which didn’t grow so far north as they were in Purgatory. Nicole was getting more concerned that she was the cause of all this and that in some way she was cursed. With everything that had happened since she had arrived in Purgatory, the kidnapping of her pups and Waverly. 

Jeremy was able to ascertain that the flower petal in the photo doesn’t naturally grow anywhere in the Ghost River Triangle, but they are one of the many fragrant flowers that are often planted near factories that produce noxious odours. This made Wynonna think about a local abattoir which was located just off a rural road. Doc suggested that they check it out and see if this was were the young man, was being held captive.

Meanwhile in an abandoned building, Tim was strapped to a chair and was being beaten by four men, dressed in what looked like Beekeeper outfits. With each blow, Tim screamed out in pain, while the man whom he had met in the Santa Village Forrest stood close by. Once the beating had stopped, this man approached Tim with a smirk on his face and begun to say, “Tiny Tim, finally I have the Great-great-great Grandson of the man who helped to betray my Great-great-great Grandfather and let him be killed by Wyatt Earp. You disgust me and now your going to experience more pain than you’ve ever experienced before in your life…. Oh, I had better introduce myself, I am Sheriff Clootie or you can call me Bulshar.” Bulshar said while standing so close to Tim, that Tim thought that Bulshar’s nose touched his.

“I think it’s about time, you learnt what these men can do, to a fine young boy like you. Proceed with his treatment.” Bulshar says with a smile on his face.

All Tim could do was look up at Bulshar, through the only eye that he could open. The man that called himself Bulshar, slipped out of Tim’s vision and into the shadows, leaving Tim all alone with his tormentors. Tim was filled with fear and wished that someone would come and rescue him from being beaten to death, as the Beekeeper men continued with their beating of him. It didn’t take that many more beating before Tim blacked out.

That was when Wynonna used a portable metal cutter to cut a hole into the metal roof of the abattoir and then dropped a rope through the opening in the roof. Doc and Dolls checked to make sure that this was the right location and saw Tim strapped to a chair. Turning to Nicole, Doc said, “It looks as if they have been beating him, I’m not sure, but he is slumped in the chair. You had better call for an Ambulance, Deputy Haught.” 

The Beekeepers didn’t see or hear Doc and Dolls climb down the rope, but they clearly felt the bullets that hit them. Once that Doc and Dolls had made sure that the rest of the abattoir was clear of any other dangers, that was when Wynonna and Nicole joined them to check on Tim’s condition. Doc made sure that Tim was kept comfortable, while they waited for the Ambulance to arrive. The paramedics were able to stablise Tim and took him to the Hospital, with Nicole by his side the entire time. She wanted to be able to make sure that Tim arrived safely and then be able to give Nedley an update on his condition. While Doc, Wynonna and Dolls made sure that the bodies of the dead Beekeepers where collected and taken back to the Black Badge Office, where Jeremy could carry out tests on their bodies. 

Nicole left the Hospital around 4am and before heading home to celebrate Christmas morning with Waverly, Nicolas and Alberto, Nicole wanted to check in on Nedley. She went around to Nedley’s house but found it all in darkness and his car was not in the driveway. So, she headed to the Station, where she found Nedley, still dressed in the Santa outfit, sitting behind his desk in his office. But Nedley did not look like his usual chirpy self, he was distant and didn’t notice Nicole when she walked in and sat down in front of him. 

Nicole became very concerned about Nedley as she had never seen him like this. Nedley looked up and started to say in a shaky voice and with tears in his eyes, “I was right there, and I couldn’t save him. I froze. I never freeze.”

“You’ve been cooped up in here all day. The kid was not the only one missing. We really needed you out there.” Nicole said trying to get through to Nedley, trying to have him realise that his presence within the search was just as important as rescuing Tim.

“Why? There’s nothing we can do. We got no money, we got no clue…” Nedley says as he wrings his hands together.

“We got help. People don’t just disappear, even here. We should of have had a whole team combing those woods.” Nicole says in a frustrated voice, frustrated because she was tired, that she was stuck doing the job of the Sheriff, while he sat in his office and because she was away from her own family.

“What’s the point? To bring them home? To Purgatory? Where bad things just happen?” Nedley says as he stares straight at Nicole.

Just then it hits Nicole that Nedley is no longer the man that she had met when she arrived in Purgatory. He was beaten down and lost of all joy for the job, that he had held for all these years. 

“But this, something changed in that tree lot and I can’t snap out of it.” Nedley says.

“You have to. You’re the Sheriff.” Nicole says with a hint of a plea in her voice.

“So, you were a good Elf today and I was a bad Santa, not the ‘funny’ kind that swears all the time. I was bad at my job.” Nedley says as he stands up from his chair.

“Hey, no, it happens to all of us…” Nicole says before Nedley interrupts her.

“Not to me. And it’s not gonna happen again.” Nedley picks up his Santa hat from his desk and tosses it to Nicole.

“Do I get to be Santa next year?” Nicole asks with a cheerful tone in her voice.

“No. No. Nicole. I’m retiring.” Nedley says as he walks to face Nicole.

“You want me to be Sheriff?” Nicole asks.

“Yes.” Nedley says.

Waverly had a restless night, as Alberto was unsettled and would not sleep in his cot, so when Waverly placed him in bed with her, Alberto crawled over towards Nicole’s pillow. He buried his face into the pillow and breathed in Nicole’s scent, and that was when Waverly knew that her son, was very much like her, he loved his Mummy. So, Waverly took Nicole’s sleep shirt and put it on Alberto’s teddy bear. When he smelt his Mummy’s scent, he hugged the teddy bear so tight that Waverly thought the bear was going have all the stuffing hugged out of it. That was when Alberto finally fell asleep, snuggled up against his Ma’s chest, until the morning.

Nicole came home and she was greeted with the sight of her boys crawling along the floor of the kitchen, in what seemed like a chase of their Ma, as she moved around the kitchen. Max was close behind as he was sure that some food, would drop from the counter and onto the floor for him to eat. All Nicole could do was smile as she thought to herself, ‘How lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife, two cute adorable boys and a dog that makes me laugh.’

Waverly notices Nicole standing staring at her, with the biggest grin on her face, so she makes her way over to Nicole and kisses her till they both are breathless. Nicole pulls back and looks at Waverly, while her hands find their home on her wife’s hips and holds her close to her body. “Merry Christmas, Mrs Waverly Earp-Haught, the soon-to-be-Sheriff’s wife.” Nicole says.

“Wait, did you just say, Soon-to-be-Sheriff’s wife?” Waverly asks.

“Yep, Nedley’s going to retire and he wants me to be the next Sheriff.” Nicole says.


	29. Chapter 29

Waverly notices Nicole standing staring at her, with the biggest grin on her face, so she makes her way over to Nicole and kisses her till they both are breathless. Nicole pulls back and looks at Waverly, while her hands find their home on her wife’s hips and holds her close to her body. “Merry Christmas, Mrs Waverly Earp-Haught, the soon-to-be-Sheriff’s wife.” Nicole says.

“Wait, did you just say, Soon-to-be-Sheriff’s wife?” Waverly asks.

“Yep, Nedley’s going to retire and he wants me to be the next Sheriff.” Nicole says

As Nicole and Waverly were lost in holding each other, they didn’t realise that Alberto and Nicolas were crawling along the floor towards their parents. Alberto reaches Nicole’s legs and starts to pull himself up by grabbing hold of her uniform leg pants. Nicole feels the tugging on her pants and looks down into brown teary eyes looking straight into hers. Waverly feels two little hands being placed onto her lower legs and looks into the eyes of Nicolas. 

“What’s wrong my bubba? Why are you so sad?” Nicole asks as she bends down and lifts Alberto and holds him to her chest. She rubs his back and looks at Waverly for an answer.

“He wouldn’t settle after he had his night feed and everything I did, he just would cry and between his sobs, Alberto just kept asking for his Mummy. So about 2am I was at the end of my rope and placed him in bed with me. When he caught a whiff of your scent on your pillow, he started to settle. I got one of your shirts and put it onto his teddy bear, and he finally fell asleep. Nicolas then woke us all up around 4am, so this little man has not had much sleep and missed his Mummy. Just like his Ma.” Waverly says as she holds Nicolas on her hip. By this time Alberto has a firm grip on his Mummy’s Uniform collar and not prepared to let go in any time soon. 

“Oh, Bubba, its all ok now, your Mummy is home now.” Nicole places a kiss to the top of Alberto’s head and then kissed the top of Nicolas’s head. While Max begins to sniff around Nicole’s feet and the bottom of her pants.

“Um, I don’t want to be rude, but Nicole you stink. What have you been rolling around in? Max stop that, I know that your Mummy smells like she’s been rolling around in meat.” Waverly says as she pulls away from Nicole and raises her free hand to cover her nose, as she turns her head, indicating how bad Nicole smelt.

“We found that Tim was being held in the local abattoir. I’m sorry about the smell, I go and have a shower, before giving you a hand with the Christmas lunch. Now Bubba, your going to have to spend some time with your Ma, so I can have a shower.” As soon as Nicole has spoken the words, Alberto begins to cry and tighten his grip on his Mummy. 

Nicole looks over at Waverly, trying to see if there was anything, she could do to distract their upset pup. Waverly just shrugs her shoulders and gives Nicole a look that spoke, ‘I looked after him last night, now its your turn.’ Realising that she had to handle the situation herself. “Ok, Alberto why don’t we both go and have a shower together and then we can help Ma with the rest of the cooking.” 

“Nicole, you have been awake for over 24 hours and you look exhausted. Go and have your shower and then go and get some sleep. Wynonna, Doc and Alice are coming over in an hour to help, so you can rest and catch up on your sleep, I know that a certain little man needs to have a nap with his Mummy.” Waverly rubs Alberto’s back and gives him a kiss.

Nicole heads off to the bathroom, where when she placed Alberto onto a towel, while she changed out of her uniform, the little boy’s cries continued, with tears running down his cheeks and a pout, just like his Ma. Nicole quickly undressed herself and Alberto, before entering the shower. Once she entered the shower and turned on the water, little Alberto’s tears began to subside and his cries stopped, now that he was safe in the arms of his Mummy.

Nicole takes Alberto’s little hand into her own and pats it against her chest as they play a little game. Nicole’s heart beams as soon as she sees the smile on Alberto’s face and hears the giggles coming from her son. Nicole starts to feel tired and decides that the two of them should get dry and head off to bed. As the pair exit the shower, Nicole notices that Waverly had put out clothes for both her and Alberto to change into. 

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief when she looked at her and Waverly’s bed. She had never thought that it would look so appealing, until right then. After climbing in under the sheets, little Alberto climbed onto of his Mummy’s chest and with his binky in his mouth, which he was quickly sucking on it strongly, before drifting off to sleep. Nicole was about to drift off when Waverly entered their bedroom, with Nicolas in her arms. He was sucking on his binky and had sleepy eyes.

“Nicole, do you think you have room for one more? Nicolas wants to sleep with his Mummy.” Waverly walks towards her side of the bed and waits for Nicole’s answer. Nicole nods and pulls back Waverly’s side of the bed covers for Waverly to lower Nicolas onto the bed, where Nicole wraps her right arm around her other son. Waverly leans down and places a kiss onto Alberto and Nicolas’ cheeks, before giving Nicole a lingering kiss on the lips. Nicolas looks at his Ma and pulls out his binky, and then starts to pucker his lips at his Ma.

“Oh no Boo, that’s a special kiss between Mummy and Ma.” Waverly says as she starts to climb off the bed and heads towards the door, where she turns around and says, “Oh, I was able to rescue your Uniform shirt from Max, but I think he has buried your pants somewhere in the barn.” Nicole right at that moment, really couldn’t care, she just wanted to get some sleep.

Several hours later, all the preparations have been completed, and all Waverly had to left to do, was to wake up Nicole and the boys. Wynonna was in the kitchen helping to get the Turkey out of the oven, when she looked at her sister.

“Baby girl, I’ve never seen you so happy. I am glad that you and Nicole found each other.” Wynonna says while she and Waverly place the freshly cooked Turkey on top of the stove to rest. 

“I am happy, because with Nicole, I feel safe, loved and seen like never before by Nicole. I can’t imagine a life without her.” Waverly smiles at her sister before pulling the older Earp in for a hug.

“I had better go and wake up the grizzly bears.” Waverly replies as she walks towards her bedroom. She stops in the doorway and turns around and signals for Wynonna to come and have a look.

Nicole was sleeping on her back, with Alberto still sleeping on her chest, but he had wiggled down her torso and had his head resting on her stomach and Waverly guessed that his feet would be close to Nicole’s groin. Waverly hoped that when she woke up her son, that he wouldn’t kick his Mummy’s privates. Nicolas had also moved during his sleep and was now lying on his stomach, just above Nicole’s head. 

“Oh, how cute. I need to take a photo, Baby girl.” Wynonna says as she rushes off to grab her phone.

“No Wynonna. You are not going to use it against Nicole. I know you to well.” Waverly says with her hands on her hips. Wynonna knew that when her sister, stood with her hands on her hips, it meant that she was serious. “Ok, Ok.” Wynonna says as she raises her hands in the air.

Waverly quietly walks into her bedroom and over towards the bed, where she gently climbed onto top of the bed. “Sweetie, Nicole, it’s time to get up.” Waverly waits for movement from Nicole or the boys.

When Nicole didn’t stir, Waverly placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and gives it a slight shake. Nicole’s eyes begin to blink and flicker, before she fully opens her eyes and smiles. 

“Mmm, what a beautiful sight to wake up to.” Nicole runs a hand through her hair and feels a warm body above her head. She then feels that Alberto had shifted during his sleep and that his feet were extremely close to her cock. She reached down and moved the little feet, so that she wouldn’t be kicked in such a sensitive area.

“Sweetie, it’s time to get up, you’ve been asleep for 4 hours and Jeremy and Dolls are going to be here soon. I have to get these ones dressed into their Christmas outfits.” Waverly gingerly picks up Alberto and holds him close to her chest. He begins to fuss and nuzzles his head under her chin, before opening his eyes. 

“Who’s got you Bubba?” Nicole says as she sits up in the bed and smiles at Alberto. He looks up and a tiny grin can just be seen from behind his binky. Nicole then turns around and sees Nicolas lying across her pillow and she lifts him into her arms. He starts to blink open his eyes and smiles at his parents. Nicole and Waverly head into the nursery and the two of them change the boy’s diapers before dressing them. 

Waverly had purchased Nicolas a white onesie with baby reindeers pulling a tiny sleigh, printed all over, it came with a Santa hat hoodie. For Alberto, she had purchased a onesie which had little chubby Snowmen printed and it too came with a Santa hat hoodie. Waverly was dressed in a festive button up shirt, which she had matched with green pants. Nicole dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater, which had a Snowman printed on the front.

Waverly and Nicole walk out into the dinning room with the boys in their arms and Wynonna can’t control herself any longer as she rushes over and gives kisses her Nephews on their cheeks. Alice runs over to her mum and asks, “Mumma, me up, me want to see.” 

Wynonna lifts Alice up off the floor and places the little girl onto her hip. Alice reaches out and hugs Alberto and Nicolas. Both the boys giggle as their cousin is wearing a fluffy Santa hat that tickles their little faces.

“Now that we are all here, can we please eat now?” Wynonna says as she walks over to Alice’s highchair. Alice smiles as she looks at all the food in front of her on the table. Doc pulls out the chair for Wynonna to sit down before sitting himself. Jeremy and Dolls sat on the other side of the table to Wynonna and Doc. Dolls and Jeremy hold hands as they look at Waverly and Nicole place their sons into their highchairs. Alberto was seated next to Nicole, while Nicolas was seated next to Waverly. 

Nicole stood and started to cut the Turkey, which was placed right in front of her, while Waverly walked over to her sons and placed their meals in front of them. As Alice was now eating solids, she was given some mashed potatoes, and some cut up meat. Nicole begun to serve up the cut-up Turkey before she sat in her chair.

Taking a glass of white wine in her hand, Nicole coughed to get everyone’s attention. “I’d like to make a toast to my wonderful wife. Thank you for all the preparations that you have done to make this our first Christmas as a family, a wonderful experience. I love you more each day and I want everyone here to know, how happy you make me. To Waverly.”

Everyone at the table raises their glasses and cheer, “Waverly.” Nicolas and Alberto look at the actions of the adults around the table and raise their arms in the air and say in their own way, “Yah.” Waverly and Nicole smile as they watch their sons. Waverly looks at her sons and says to Jeremy, “They get more and more cuter by the day.” Jeremy looks at Dolls and then turns to Waverly and say, “I wish I could give Dolls a family of our own, but we have been looking into adopting children, I can’t wait to watch Dolls playing with our children, he is going to make a great Dad, one day.”

The group of friends and family spend the next couple of hours enjoying not only each other’s company, but also fantastic food, until they could fit anymore in. Nicole groaned as she flung herself onto the couch with her sons in her arms. Wynonna sat next to her and said, “I hear that your going to be the next Sheriff. This is going to be so great, having my Sister-in-law as the town Sheriff. I see into my future, plenty of ‘Get out of Jail free’ cards coming my way, hey Haughty.” Wynonna nudged Nicole in the ribs, which caused Nicole to groan even louder.

Jeremy turned on the music on his phone and started to play Michael Bublé’s ‘It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas’ before he walked over to Dolls and held out his hand towards his mate. Dolls pulled Jeremy into his chest and they started to slow dance around the living room. Doc picks up his daughter and dances with her around the room. Jeremy had put together a play list which continued to play, slow Jazz Christmas songs, allowing for the couples to dance with each other.

Nicole watched Waverly swaying with Alberto in her arms, as they danced around the room she smiled as she noticed how Alberto looked at his Ma’s face. He had the same expression on his face that Nicole has when she danced with Waverly, the look of wonder and love. That was when she stood up and walked over to her wife and said, “Can I have this dance?”

Nicole held Waverly in her arm with Alberto resting on Waverly’s hip and Nicolas on Nicole’s. The little family happily danced around the room, and every now and again, Nicole would steal a kiss from Waverly. Wynonna didn’t want to be left out, so she joined Doc and Alice on the now dance floor in the living room.

As the day started to draw towards an end, the group decided to hand out the Christmas gifts which were sitting under the tree. Alice, Nicolas and Alberto were given their presents first and Nicole helped her sons to rip the paper off their gifts. The boys were more interested in playing with the paper, rather than their new toy cars. Alice was given a toy pony for her play with around the house and outside, as this pony had wheels on the bottom of its feet, allowing her to ride it. Waverly had made sure that the fur members of their family were not left out, so Calamity Jane received a toy mouse for her to chase after and Max received a toy bone, which squeaked when he chewed it. 

Waverly and Nicole shared gifts with their friends and family, while their children played with the wrapping paper, which every time they scrunched it up in their hands, both Nicolas and Alberto giggled and squealed with delight at the noise they had made. As the day began to turn into night, the little pups started to become sleepy and grumpy. Nicole smiled as she noticed her sons and Alice were beginning to nod off while sitting up and struggled to stay up right. Doc stood up off the floor and walked over to Alice and picked her up and rested her head on his shoulder, where she finally drifted off, clinging onto the collar of his shirt. 

Wynonna gathered up their presents, while saying, “Thanks Baby Girl and Nicole for a great day and thank you for the lovely gift voucher to the Spa. We will organise a time for when you and Haught dog can look after Alice, so that Doc and I can go and have some Grown up time.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at her sister.

“Your welcome anytime.” Nicole replied as Waverly was busy with two sleepy pups, who were becoming a handful. 

Dolls and Jeremy both also offered to babysit for both Wynonna and Waverly, all they had to say when and they would happily oblige. After everyone had left for the night, Waverly and Nicole took their grumpy pups and as a family had a lavender bubble bath together. The boys enjoyed being held by their mum’s, while they played with the bubbles. Once everyone had been washed and cleaned, Waverly and Nicole dressed their sons for bed. Nicole sat in the rocking chair first and then Waverly say on Nicole’s lap, with Nicolas and Alberto resting in her arms. Nicole wrapped her arms around her family, while Waverly sang to her sons. It didn’t take long for the two grizzly bears to become sleeping teddy bears. Waverly and Nicole placed them into their cots and made sure that each of the boys were tucked in under their four blankets and Max was in his bed beside the cots.

Nicole and Waverly placed a kiss to the foreheads of their sons, before leaving them to sleep. Nicole was behind Waverly as they left the room, she turned to take in one more sight of her sons, before leaving the room and heading towards her own bed.

Waverly and Nicole were in their bedroom, when Waverly told Nicole to take a seat on the bed and close her eyes. She had one more present to open and Waverly had to go and get it ready. While Nicole was waiting, she heard Alberto begin to cry. He had in the last couple of weeks, begun to become unsettled at night, especially when Nicole was on shift or when she had her nightmares. So, Nicole decided that she would go and see what troubling Alberto was, before Waverly got back from wherever she had gone to.

Alberto had pulled himself up by the sides of his cot and was standing, with the biggest tears streaming down his face, when Nicole walked into the nursery. “Hey, Bubba, what’s wrong?” Nicole said as she reached in and lifted her son and drew him to her chest. She held him tight as she swayed him back and forth in her arms. Little Alberto sobbed into her shirt, leaving a wet batch on the left side. Nicole rubbed his back, while he nuzzled his face against her mate mark on the side of her neck. As he breathed in her scent, his sobs reduced and his body relaxed and he soon drifted off to sleep in his Mummy’s arms, he felt safe and secure, much like his Ma, when she was in Nicole’s arms. Nicole placed him into his cot, patting his back, just to make sure that he was finally asleep, before she turned to leave the room.

Nicole returned to her bedroom and found Waverly kneeling in the middle of their bed, dressed in a sexy Santa teddy lingerie outfit, which she topped it off with by wearing a Stetson hat. Nicole’s cock reacted by standing to attention and causing Nicole to feel uncomfortable in her pants, as her 12-inch cock strained against the fabric of her boy shorts.

Nicole with a grin on her face, approached the bed and climbed on top of the doona and made her way to Waverly. 

“Merry Christmas Sweetie. It’s time to unwrap your present.” Waverly says as she begins to pull on one of the ribbons of her teddy. Nicole reaches out and stops her, “I believe it’s my turn to unwrap you.” Nicole’s fingers make light work of the ribbons and quickly removes the wrapping and unveils her present. For the rest of the night, both Waverly and Nicole make love to each other until they run out of energy. As they drift off to sleep, Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear, “I love you Mrs Nicole Earp Haught.”


	30. Chapter 30

For the past two months, Nicole has been working nonstop, if she was not working on duty, she would be learning from Nedley, what she needed to know to be the Sheriff. Then on her days off, she split her time between looking after Nicolas and Alberto and meeting with Dolls, to discuss her surviving the massacre. Dolls had found records which have dated back 30 years which indicated that Black Badge knew about Bulshar and his evil ways.

Nicole woke the morning before her Sheriff promotion ceremony to the sounds of laughter coming from outside of her bedroom. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and made her way out towards the kitchen. Waverly was sitting at the dining table with Nicolas and Alberto sitting in their highchairs on either side of her. The boys were playing with their breakfast plates, and from what Nicole could see, it looked as thou they were supposed to be eating pancakes. Waverly smiled when she looked up and noticed her wife watching her.

“Well, hello there my sleepy wife.” Waverly said before standing and walking over towards Nicole and wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck and playing with the hairs of the redhead’s. 

“Mmm, I would have loved to have woken up to you in our bed. And I could have helped you with your heat.” Nicole replied before giving her wife a passionate kiss.

“It’s just that for the past two months, you have been working yourself so hard lately, that you looked like you needed the extra sleep. You have the cutest face when your dreaming.” Waverly smirked as she looked directly into Nicole’s eyes, which had turned dark with passion.

Before either of them could act on their passion and lust, they were interrupted by the sound of a truck arriving outside their house. Max started to bark at the two strange men, who had jumped out of the truck’s cab and were walking around to the back doors. 

Nicole says, “It’s here, great.” Waverly looks at Nicole with a puzzled look on her face as she looked outside and then at Nicole for an answer.

“I had to choose new furniture for the Sheriff’s office and Nedley was going to throw out the couch. I rescued it and thought that it could live in our bedroom.” Nicole says.

“Nicole, it’s old and I’d hate to think of how many people have sat on that couch.” Waverly says.

Nicole heads off to the door and directs the removalists to the bedroom. After the couch had been placed in the right spot and the men had left, Waverly says to Nicole.

“Why do we have to have it here? Couldn’t it have stayed at the station.”

“Waverly, this couch has been so lucky for us both. It was on this couch that you first kissed me, it’s where we got engaged, its where we conceived our pups and where they were born. I just could let it be thrown out; it means so much to me.” Nicole says.

Nicole and Waverly watched as their year-old sons, were climbing all over the couch and Waverly bit her bottom lip, as she thought about the time, they made love and their pups were conceived on the couch. She felt her heat rise between her legs as Nicole kissed her on the lips and then down her jaw until she reached her mate mark, where Nicole nuzzled her mate mark against Waverly’s. As their scents mixed, their pups started to jump up and down on the couch, while they squealed with joy.

Waverly’s heat had come in and all she wanted was to be able to jump Nicole, right there and then, but she knew that she was a mother and she had to look after her boys. For the past couple of weeks, Nicolas and Alberto had been teething and quickly became grizzly bears when they were awake, and angels when they slept. For Nicole and Waverly, it meant that when they would normally sleep or spent time in each other’s arms, it was that time that the boys would pull out the big guns and cry and fussed until their parents caved in. Nicole mostly took the nights, while Waverly looked after them during the day.

Waverly would eventually end up at the station with the boys in tow. She mainly headed there for the support from her wife, as well as from her sister. Wynonna would take turns in trying to pacify the wailing pups and giving their Mum’s a bit of a break. Waverly also had to help Dolls and Jeremy with sifting through information on the Bulshar massacres. 

Nicole turned around and looked at her son’s sitting on the couch with Max and Calamity Jane making themselves at home. “It looks as though it’s a yes from the jury.” Nicole says as she runs a hand up Waverly’s spine, causing the brunette to shiver.

“I believe so. Now you had better get ready or your going to be late for your last day as Officer Earp Haught.” Waverly says as she pats Nicole’s ass. Nicole heads off to dress and heads into the station.

Nicole made it on time for her shift at the station. Nedley had decided that it would be a good idea for Nicole and Wynonna to spend the day cleaning out his secret closet. As the pair started the task, they soon realised that they had different ideas as to what should be kept and what to dispose of. Wynonna spent most of her time, reading through Nedley’s old records, while Nicole did all the heavy lifting.

“Hey, Wynonna, are you going to help or are you just going to sit there?” Nicole says while she takes a moment to have a sip of her coffee. 

“I just thought that you were having such a good time, that I didn’t want to interrupt.” Wynonna says as she takes a bite of the doughnut she held in her hand.

“Since when did you not want to interrupt? If I didn’t know any better, I think you’ve been teaching my sons some of your tricks. Cause every time lately when Waverly and I try to … you know …. they start to either cry or drop their toys from their cots, loudly onto the floor. Come on Wynonna the quicker we get this over and done with, the quicker we get out of here.” Nicole says as she hands Wynonna a pair of gloves.

“As long as we can go and have a couple of drinks afterwards. Hey, I found the files that Nedley told us about. Now let’s get these back to Dolls to shift through.” Wynonna holds a handful of old Police files in her hands, which she places on top of Nedley’s desk. She then assists Nicole with returning the items back into Nedley’s closet. 

Nicole and Wynonna walk into the Black Badge Office, just as Waverly was taking Nicolas out of the stroller. Upon seeing his Mummy walking through the door, the little boy runs over to his Mummy and wraps his arms around one of her legs and hugs it tight. Nicole looks down and smiles at her son, who is looking up into her eyes. She notices the sparkle that shines in Nicolas’ eyes and it makes her heart skip a beat. “Hey, there my little Boo.” Nicole reaches down and pry’s her son’s hands from her leg and lifts him up into her arms. She kisses Nicolas’ temple as she hugs him.

Alberto is sleeping in the stroller and looks adorable in his dark blue jeans and white button up shirt. Waverly had come in to assist Dolls with following some leads on the Bulshar case. Waverly’s smile beams when she spots Nicole holding Nicolas in her arms, it’s a sight that she will never grow tired of looking at. Nicole walks over to Waverly with Nicolas sitting on her hip, they greet each other with a kiss. “Ew, leave it for home.” Wynonna whines as she walks over to Dolls and hands him the files.

Nicole takes Nicolas and Alberto with her, as she ventures out to collect coffee’s and doughnuts for the rest of the team. Leaving the team to get some work done without the distraction of the two cute little redheaded pups. Along the way, Nicole stops by Doc’s garage to pick up Alice, so that she can have some time with her cousins. 

Upon arriving back at the station, Nicole is well and truly loaded up with coffees and doughnuts for everyone. Waverly looks up from a file and sees Nicolas, Alberto and Alice holding and chewing on pink iced doughnuts, with small pieces lying in the laps of the boys. Waverly shakes her head, as she thinks about how difficult it is going to be when trying to get the boys into bed later. 

Nicole takes a seat next to Waverly, while the boys sucked and gummed their doughnuts. Alice ran over to Wynonna and jumped onto her Mum’s lap and finished off her doughnut. Nicole took a drink from her coffee and looked at the file that Waverly was reading. As she turned the page, an old photo fell out and onto the table. 

As Nicole picked up the photo to look at, while Waverly looked over her wife’s shoulder and noticed how the young girl standing next to a younger mature kneeling Nedley, looked very similar to her own sons. That’s when it hit her, that she was seeing an young Nicole and that it would have been taken on the day, when she was rescued after the massacre.

“Nicole! Do you see what I see?” Waverly asks as she looks at a stunned Nicole.

“I always thought that it was a Federal Department that rescued me.” Nicole says in a puzzled voice.

“Not some flat foot cop?” Wynonna says as she notices that it is Nedley and Nicole in the photo.

“Wynonna, stop.” Waverly snarls at her sister, warning her to back down.

“I’m sorry Nicole.” Wynonna says as she places her hand on Nicole’s shoulder and give it a squeeze.

“It’s ok.” Nicole says and stands up and walks over to her sons. Nicole kneels and tidies them up of all the crumbs in their laps. She unbuckles them and lets them wiggle out of the stroller and walk over to their Ma for cuddles. Nicole says, “I just go and put this into the bin in the lunchroom.” She walks out of Black Badges office and over towards the bullpen.

Waverly knew that Nicole needed her, but she also knew that her wife would need some time to process this new information about her rescue over 20 years ago. Before she could follow Nicole, she was interrupted by two sets of hands grabbing at her pants. Nicolas and Alberto were showing her, their deconstructed doughnuts.

Nicolas talks at his Ma, words only a one year old would say, but Waverly and Nicole could understand what they were trying to say. “You enjoy your doughnut.” Waverly says just as Alberto tugs on her pants and points towards the bullpen and says, “Mummy, Mummy.”

“Yes, Bubba, Mummy has gone in there, but she won’t be away long.” Waverly says hoping that he has bought it. Alberto clings to her leg while he looks in the direction of the bullpen. Waverly tucks her top lip in behind her front. Just then Wynonna says, “Hey, Jeremy do you still have those fluffy dinosaur toys here?” 

At the mention of the words of fluffy dinosaur toys, Nicolas, Alberto and Alice quickly turned their attentions on Jeremy and followed him into the other room. Wynonna says, “She’ll be alright, it’s been a while since Haught to trot and me went out on the town. We’ll finish up here and then you take the kids home. I’ll tell Doc to swing round and pick up Alice after work. And I’ll take Nicole out for a couple of drinks.”

“As long as you don’t bring her home drunk, she has a big day tomorrow.” Waverly says as she stands with her hands on her hips.

Nicole stood in the staff tearoom and stared for what felt like hours, when she was interrupted by Nedley coming in to make a coffee. “Did you find those files?”

“Um, uh, yes.” Nicole replied.

“Did you find anything of use?” Nedley asks as he fills his cup and takes a sip.

“Yes.” Nicole shows him the photo in her hand.

“Oh…. Follow me Nicole.” Nedley walks towards his office and after she has entered the room, Nedley closes the door and indicates for her to take a seat.

“Ah … You were so damn scared …still so damn tough. I found you, down river from the massacre. You’d gotten yourself into a canoe. You got away, so …” Nedley says as he looks down at the photo.

Nicole looks at Nedley with tears forming in her eyes, “You’re the one.” 

Nedley looks straight into Nicole’s eyes, “Kept an eye on you afterwards. You know those folks of yours. Who lets their six-year-old daughter go to a music festival in the woods?”

Nicole swallows the lump in her throat as she makes a huff sound. “My parents were never anything but selfish.” Nicole’s sight becomes cloudy as tears well up and begin to fall down her cheeks.

“If they could see you now…” Nedley proudly says.

“Um, (Nicole shakes her head and blows a raspberry). We don’t talk.” Nicole replies.

“Why? Because of …. Who you are?” Nedley asks.

“Yeah. A cop.” Nicole replies with a smile on her face.

“When I found out you’d enrolled in the police academy, I couldn’t resist offering you this job.” Nedley says as he leans back in his chair.

“When I saw the posting, I knew that this is where I had to serve. Everything good that I have in my life is because I came back to the Ghost River Triangle.” Nicole says with a tearful voice. Nedley is close to tears as he listens to Nicole.

“You’re like a daughter to me.” Nedley says as Nicole sits opposite him crying, tears of joy and sadness. As Nicole sobs, she finds the strength to stand and walk around Nedley’s desk to give him a hug. A hug which says, ‘Your father I always wanted.’

As Nedley returns the hug, “You’re wrinkling the crease in my khakis. And congratulations Sheriff Haught.” To which Nicole hugs him that bit tighter.

After a short while later, Nicole emerged from out of Nedley’s office, with a tear stained face and redden eyes. She walked out of the bullpen and into Black Badge’s office, all she wanted was to spend the night wrapped in the arms of her wife. When she entered the office, Nicole found Waverly buckling their sons into their stroller and Alice standing next to her. 

“Nicole, Waves thought that it would be a nice idea for you and me to go out on the town tonight.” Wynonna says as she strolls over to Nicole, placing her leather jacket on.

“I don’t think that I would be good company, Wynonna.” Nicole tries to explain.

“Nuh, not having it. You and I are hitting the town and that’s it. Say goodbye to your sons and Waves, and then we’re out of here.” Wynonna demands.

Nicole looks at Waverly, who has moved to be next to her wife and leans into her touch. Waverly nods her head as if to say she gives Nicole permission to go out and that she supports her. Nicole looks at Waverly and stares into eyes which reflect all the love in the world, right back at her. 

“Ok, Wynonna, as long as we don’t stay out to late. I have a big day ahead of me and I won’t need the headache.” Nicole gives in and kisses her twin’s goodbye before giving Waverly a passionate kiss, which makes Wynonna react, “Barf.”

Later that night around 2am in the morning, two very noisy characters try to quietly make their way up the stairs to Nicole and Waverly’s home. Before they could reach the front door, the porch light turned on, causing the two very drunk persons, to stumble due to being blinded by the bright light. The front door flung open and a very angry Waverly stood in the doorway, wearing one of Nicole’s old Police shirts for her pyjama’s. 

“Shh, I think your wife, is angry!” Wynonna slurs, while she tries to hold up a very drunk Nicole. Nicole rests her body against the porch post, hoping that it will keep her upright.

“She’s my wife? She’s so pretty and beautiful.” Nicole slurred as she pointed towards Waverly.

“Dude, she’s my baby sister and your wife. You have two of the cutest boy pups as well.” Wynonna says as she slaps Nicole on the back.

“I have two boy pups, with her. I am so lucky.” Nicole replies with a grin.

“Don’t put the image of you two humping each other into my head.” Wynonna says with a chuckle.

“Wynonna, all I asked you to do, was not to bring her home drunk.” A extremely angry Waverly says with smoke coming out of her ears, as she stands with her arms crossed.

“Shh, Baby it’s ok, I’m not that drunk.” Nicole pleads with Waverly as she stumbles up the stairs and lands her hands onto Waverly’s hips. Nicole pulls Waverly in tight against her body, allowing her to take in Waverly’s scent and notices that her wife is in heat.

“It looks as though you have it all in control, I’ll go home now, and hump my man, until the morning comes.” Wynonna says as she turns and heads towards the homestead. Leaving Waverly to care for Nicole.

Waverly leads Nicole inside and leans her against the wall, so that she could close the door. Nicole is so turned on by the sight of Waverly just wearing her shirt, that she reaches out for her and pulls her against her groin. Waverly pushes Nicole slightly, so that she can try and lead the taller woman towards their bedroom.

Before Waverly could direct Nicole towards their bedroom, Nicole started to stumble down the hallway towards the nursery. Waverly chases after Nicole, as she didn’t want her to wake the twins. As Waverly approached the nursery, she sees, Nicole leaning over the cots and looking down at her sons, who are still sleeping. 

Nicole looks up with tears in her eyes and says, “We made these cute little ones. I love you so much.” 

Waverly walks over towards her wife and passionately kisses her on the lips and then she takes Nicole’s hand and leads her out of the nursery. Once she has Nicole in the bedroom, she starts to unbutton Nicole’s shirt and says, “Now get out of your clothes, Haught stud.”

Waverly turns and walks over to dresser and starts to pull out pyjama’s for Nicole. When Waverly spins around and finds a fully naked Nicole sitting on the couch, with an erection and a grin on her face. “Officer Haught, what do you think your doing?” Waverly says.

“I’m going to make love to you all night long, and put my pups inside of you, that’s if you want?” Nicole says as she reaches out to her wife and pulls her towards her lap.

“Nicole, you know that I want to have more children. Take me and fill me.” Waverly says as she straddles Nicole.

“Let’s see if this couch, proves to serve us as being just as lucky this time.” Nicole says with a hint of a husk to her voice.

The next morning, Waverly wakes to the sounds of giggling coming from outside her bedroom. Some how during the night, Nicole had been able to move them both from the couch to the bed, during one of their love making sessions.

Waverly looked around and found that Nicole’s side of the bed was empty, and she was no where to be found in the bedroom. Waverly climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes before leaving the room. She found Nicole had gotten the boys up, dressed and was now feeding them. Nicolas and Alberto squealed with laughter when they spotted their Ma and reached out their little arms, so that they could have a cuddle and kiss.

After greeting her sons with the biggest hugs and kisses, Waverly made her way over towards Nicole and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and pressed her body against her back, before kissing her on the back of the neck.

“Mmm, morning baby, sleep well?” Nicole says with a smirk on her face.

“You know how well I slept. You hound dog.” Waverly jokingly says as she slaps Nicole’s bottom.

After the family had finished their breakfast together, Nicole said goodbye to her little family before heading off to the station. “I’ll see you later at the ceremony.” Nicole kisses Waverly goodbye.

“I can’t wait to see you become Sheriff Nicole Haught.” Waverly says as she hugs Nicole.

Later in the day, as the rest of the officers gathered to watch Sheriff Nedley hand over the reigns to Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught. Nicole herself was pacing up and down in the staff room as she waited for time to arrive, when she hears little feet running in the hallway and Waverly calling after them.

“Here’s my cheer squad.” Nicole says as Nicolas, Alberto, Waverly, Wynonna, Doc and Alice appear in the staff room. Waverly had dressed Nicolas and Alberto in identical Sheriff outfits to match their Mummy. Nicole picked up her sons and kissed them on the cheek, when Nedley appeared and said, “It’s time Nicole.”

Nicole walked out to the bullpen with Nicolas and Alberto in her arms and Waverly by her side. Nedley proceeds with the ceremony and within a couple of minutes, Nicole is made the next Sheriff of Purgatory. All the other officer’s offer Nicole their congratulations and support as the new Sheriff. Although it was clear that for Waverly it was the most proudest she had ever been of her wife, and she was not shy about showing it, as she leapt into Nicole’s arms after the ceremony had finished.

They celebrated well into the night and Nicole wanted to make sure that she was successful in getting Waverly pregnant again, made sure that they celebrated by making love throughout the night, after they had placed their sons to bed for the night.


End file.
